This is War
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba is an underground fighter, trapped in a world of violence where her survival means the death of others; Galinda is just a girl looking for excitement.  What happens when their worlds collide is something that will change the two for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Wicked series! I just can't seem to help myself… anyway, hope you all enjoy it!**

**So, a note about the setting: everything is about the same, except that there is no Shiz.**

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

It was Friday night, and like most girls her age, Galinda Upland wanted to have a good time. She and her friends frequently populated the bars and dance clubs in the area, and sometimes even out of the area. And now, Galinda was starting to grow tired of the same old hangouts, the same jerks that tried to get her drunk enough to take her dress off. It had all become so mundane, and she wanted something new.

"Galinda, are you coming out with us tonight or not?" her friends asked when their carriage arrived to pick her up.

The blonde sighed and climbed in. "Can't we ever go somewhere different?" she asked, leaning into the waiting arm of her boyfriend, Fiyero.

"Well, I do know about this place. One of my buddies, Avaric, works there. He says there's some… excitement there," Fiyero said.

"What kind of excitement?" Galinda asked.

Fiyero grinned. "The kind that can get you arrested."

"Sounds risky," Milla said.

"Let's do it," Galinda said. She was ready to finally have some real excitement in her life.

* * *

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening in the small underground space, and Galinda wasn't prepared for how dirty everything would be. The floor was littered with paper cups and slips of paper, and the cement itself was sticky from all the spilled beverages. The crowd itself was gathered in an oval, looking down at something. People were cheering and booing, clenching their papers and money, and waving vehemently as if trying to prove a point to a stubborn person.

"What is this?" Galinda asked over the noise.

"Get closer and you'll see."

Galinda and Fiyero squeezed their way through the people, and soon reached a metal railing. Galinda grabbed the rail and looked over the edge. It looked like a ten-foot drop, and she finally saw what everyone was looking at.

"Underground fighting? This is your idea of excitement?" she said, looking back at the prince.

"Of course. Watching two people beat the shit out of each other for survival. And of course, all the money you can win if you know how to play your cards right."

"What do you mean, for survival?"

"This isn't just fighting for our entertainment. In here, the only way to win is to kill your opponent. After twenty-one kills, the fighter wins their freedom."

"That's illegal!"

"This whole thing is illegal, but as long as we're not the ones getting hurt, enjoy it."

Galinda turned back to watch the fight. Two shirtless guys were fighting, and both had already taken a lot of damage. White pants guy had a black eye, and his lip was bleeding. Red pants guy had bruises on his chest, and scars up and down his arms. They continued to fight, and red pants guy seemed to only be on the defensive. Finally, when white pants guy paused for a split second, red pants struck with a left uppercut that caught white pants under his chin. He fell to the ground, and a knife dropped into the arena. Red pants picked it up, and approached the fallen fighter. One swift strike, and blood was pooling around his feet.

The crowd roared louder, and Galinda turned away, feeling sick. "How can you watch this? I want to leave."

"You said you wanted some excitement. You can't tell me that you don't like watching people fight."

"The fighting isn't bad, but the killing…"

"All right, you fight fans. We're approaching our last fight for the night," Avaric announced over the microphone. "Coming from the east tunnel, we have Trei, who is at twenty kills!"

Red pants guy raised his arms, and the crowd cheered. There was the sound of a metal gate opening, and the crowd's attention shifted.

"And coming from the west gate, we have Fae!"

There was a mixture of cheers and booing as a woman with dark, raven hair stepped out into the arena. At first, Galinda thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when she looked again, she saw that this was not the case.

The woman had skin the color of emeralds.

"Who is that?" Galinda hissed at Fiyero as the two fighters took their positions.

"That's Fae. She's one of the newer fighters. I'm not sure where she comes from, only that she showed up one day, like most of the fighters here."

"Why is there a woman in here? She'll be slaughtered for sure!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

* * *

Elphaba looked at Trei, who smirked back. "Looks like this will be your last fight, Fae."

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. We still have a fight ahead of us," Elphaba replied.

"Well, I intend to gain my freedom tonight, and I won't let a woman stand in my way."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted.

"Better give the people what they want," Elphaba said.

"Ladies first."

Elphaba went into her fighting position, bending her knees slightly and raising her arms up, keeping her fists just below her chin.

"I agree," she said with a slight smile. That was meant as a taunt, which Trei immediately feel for. He lunged at her, throwing a punch, and Elphaba side stepped to avoid it. He threw another one, and Elphaba repeated the action. He swung his leg to trip her and Elphaba jumped, backing up as she did.

"Why don't you actually fight instead of dancing around?" Trei growled.

"I don't want to embarrass you."

Trei threw a hard punch angrily, and it made contact with the side of Elphaba's face. The green woman stumbled to side, and spat out a mouthful of blood, which hit the cement, mixing with the thousand of other bloodstains that no one ever, or would ever, bother to clean up. The crowd cheered.

"Nice shot, but now you've drawn blood, and you know how I hate blood," Elphaba said, looking back at Trei.

"Don't worry, Fae. There will be a lot more where that came from."

"Yes. There will be."

Trei came at her again, and this time, Elphaba dodged the blow and landed one of her own on the back of Trei's neck. As he started to fall, Elphaba brought her knee up, catching him under the chin. Trei fell backwards, and stood up quickly, his teeth stained red with blood. He started to come at Elphaba again, but the green woman jumped up and kicked him the chest, forcing him back. Trei stumbled back against the arena wall as the crowd cheered again.

"You will not get in my way!" he shouted, gesturing for the knife. It was dropped down to him, and the crowd cheered louder. An early knife drop meant more blood, and bigger risks.

"Don't test me further, Trei," the green woman warned, but it fell on deaf ears as he came at her. He swung the knife as Elphaba side stepped, and the result was a gash in her left arm. Elphaba put a hand to the wound as blood seeped out between her verdant fingers. She lowered her hand, a cold look in her eyes. "I tried to warn you."

"Just die!" Trei said, coming at her. In one swift move, Elphaba had grabbed the hand that held the knife and forced it back, the blade sinking into Trei's chest. A silence fell over the crowd as the fighter stumbled back, blood running down his torso. A few moments passed, with Elphaba looking into the fallen fighter's eyes, then he collapsed, his blood starting to form a puddle around his body. The green woman stepped back a few paces as the crowd burst into cheers, relishing the ironic bloodshed.

"And the victory goes to Fae!" Avaric announced. The green woman looked at the blood on her hands, then up at the cheering crowd. She continued to step back, then turned and fled through the tunnel she had entered through.

* * *

Galinda watched the green fighter flee. She had been expecting Fae to bask in her victory, not to run back into the tunnel.

"Ready to go?" Fiyero asked, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes. I'm ready," Galinda replied as the two turned away from the arena.

"Good thing I bet on Fae. Her odds were twenty to one," Fiyero said with a laugh. "Always bet on the woman."

* * *

Elphaba finished bandaging the wound, and sighed. She hadn't wanted to kill Trei, or anyone else for that matter, but she was already up to her fifth kill. She hated this life, and wished she had never been dragged in. Every day was a fight for survival, while throngs of people watched.

_If they like bloodshed so much, they should be the ones down here._

"Listen up, slaves!"

Elphaba looked up at the harsh voice of Avaric. She rolled her eyes and remained seated while the other fighters stood and looked at where Avaric was standing, which was on the other side of the red line painted on the cement.

"Tonight was weak! Boring! I saw people leaving during the fights!" Avaric shouted. "Now tomorrow night, I want to see some excitement! I want to see blood gushing, and actual fighting!"

"Why don't you step inside the ring with us, and show us how it's done?" Elphaba said.

Avaric looked at her. "I especially want to see more out of you."

"Fighting isn't really my forte."

"Listen you! You'd better step it up or—"

"Or what? You'll teach me a lesson? You don't have the balls to step over the protection of that red line."

"I hear your sister is doing well."

Elphaba froze. She rose to her feet and approached Avaric, stopping inches before the line. "The minute this bracelet comes off, you'll be sorry."

"It won't be coming off, though. Not while you're alive, anyway. Step it up, Fae, or your sister suffers."

Elphaba made to grab his throat, but the minute her arm crossed the red line, an electric shock ran through her body, forcing her to cry out in pain and step back. She glared at Avaric, holding her injured arm.

"Shit. That thing pays for itself, doesn't it?" Avaric said with a grin as he left.

Elphaba watched him go, anger welling up inside of her. She looked down at the red line; the only thing that stood between her and freedom. The green fighter became aware that everyone was staring at her, so she turned and stalked back to her cell, settling herself in the corner.

"Don't worry, Fae. Nessa will be perfectly safe," Boq, a Munchkin who was Elphaba's cellmate, said. Boq was a fairly new fighter as well, and he had yet to compete in his first duel.

"She won't be safe until I find a way to get out of here," Elphaba replied.

"Well, only sixteen more kills to go."

"Right…"

Elphaba knew the Munchkin didn't understand, and she wasn't going to try and explain it to him. It didn't matter how many kills you had; the only way out was a wooden box.

* * *

"What's bothering you?"

Galinda looked at the prince lying beside her. She considered telling him what was on her mind, but she decided that now was not the best time, so she just shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied, but her thoughts kept returning to that green fighter, and the way she had looked after killing Trei. "Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"Will there be fights tomorrow?"

"There are fights every night. Why? I thought you hated them."

"No reason."

Fiyero rolled onto his side and looked at the blonde. Galinda looked at the ceiling.

"I know what this is about. It's that green fighter. You want to see her again," he said.

"That's ridiculous. I was just curious so that if you disappeared, I would know where you went."

It sounded ridiculous, even to the blonde, so she turned onto her side, facing her back to Fiyero.

She heard him laugh. "Don't worry. She'll be there tomorrow, and you can stare at her all you want. Hell, even I like staring at her." He laughed again, and there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that have read, alerted, reviewed, etc. so far. You all keep me going!**

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

"All right, here's the line-up for tonight."

Elphaba tuned Avaric out as he read off who would be fighting whom. It was the same every night: six names were read. Of those six, only three would survive, maybe less. It didn't really matter: Avaric was always finding takers to participate in the fights. They joined without a second thought about what they were really getting into. It was through the same cunning and thought process that Elphaba had been dragged in as well, though not as enthusiastically as the newbies started out.

"I expect to see real fights tonight, or there's going to be trouble, understand?" Avaric said. "Eat your food. The first fight starts in an hour." He left, and the fighters lined up as one guard filled their wooden bowls with a mysterious substance that was neither liquid nor solid. Elphaba wasn't sure what it was at all, to tell the truth. To go with their mystery meal, they were each given a piece of bread as well.

After getting her food, Elphaba sat down at the end of the table next to Boq. She picked up her bread, and banged it against the table. Judging by the sound, she might as well just have been slamming a rock against the table.

"Good. Nice and stale," Elphaba said, setting the bread aside. She looked down at the food in her bowl, and decided that she would rather go hungry tonight. Again.

"Aren't you going to eat, Fae?" Boq asked.

"Naw. I'm tall enough. You, on the other hand, need to keep growing, so I'll be generous and give it to you," Elphaba replied.

"I can't take your food!"

"It's not taking if I'm giving it to you willingly." Elphaba slid the bowl over to the Munchkin. Boq looked at it uncertainly, and then started to eat once he saw that it was okay.

The time passed quickly, and Elphaba could hear the crowd starting to gather outside. She stood up from the table and looked out the small barred window, which was level with the arena floor. She could see the people above… and the red line painted just below the metal railings. Avaric would leave no route open for escape.

"All right, slaves, listen up. Five minutes until fight time," Avaric said, entering the room. "Get ready to go."

Elphaba noticed that Avaric was standing very close to the red line, close enough for a fighter to reach out and grab him, but Elphaba knew better than to try. It was only one of his games.

Another fighter noticed this as well, but he did not share Elphaba's wisdom. He ran at Avaric, ready to kill.

"No, don't!" Elphaba shouted, but it was too late. Avaric stepped back and the fighter completely crossed the red line. The result was an electric shock so severe that he burst into flames. Elphaba and the others stepped back from the heat as the fighter was reduced to a sad pile of ash.

Avaric looked down at the former fighter. "Change of plans. Boq, you're going to fight Angelo in his place."

"That's not a fight; that's a slaughter!" Elphaba shouted. And it was true. Angelo was a beast of a man, towering over all the others. Elphaba had never heard him speak before, and wondered if he even knew how, or if the years he had spent fighting had erased that ability.

"It's okay, Fae. I don't plan to lose my first fight," Boq said, but Elphaba could see that the color had drained from his face. The Munchkin was trying to remain optimistic, but everyone knew what the outcome of tonight would be.

"Get ready. It's show time," Avaric said with a grin before he left. Elphaba heard the cheers of the crowd grow louder as Avaric took his place on the mike. She approached Angelo and glared up at him.

"You don't have to kill him. No one has to die. The fight will be called off if you both refuse to deal the killing blow," Elphaba said. Angelo just stared at her with stone cold eyes, and Elphaba wondered if he even understood what she had said.

"I'll kill him quickly," Angelo said, moving past the green woman. Elphaba watched him pass, and then turned to Boq, who was punching an invisible enemy. He stopped and shook out his arms, bouncing from foot to foot. Elphaba watched the scene sadly; it didn't matter what Boq did now. His fate was spelled out for him, loud and clear.

"I'm ready," the Munchkin said, approaching his cellmate.

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond, but just then, Avaric announced Boq's name.

"Wish me luck," Boq said as he headed out into the arena. Elphaba walked to the small window, her feet feeling heavy. The crowd was mostly booing, with many shouts for Angelo to "crush the insect". Even they knew Boq wouldn't last long. Elphaba didn't want to watch, but she knew she had to. Out of respect for her friend.

Boq barely came up to Angelo's chest, but that didn't seem to faze the Munchkin. He bounced on his feet, while Angelo remained still, only his eyes moving as he watched. Boq jumped and punched Angelo across the face. The larger fighter barely flinched. Boq, seeming to gain some confidence from this hit, went to strike again, but this time Angelo caught his fist. He wrapped his other hand around Boq's neck and lifted him off the ground. Elphaba turned away just as she heard the inevitable snap. The crowd grew silent, then burst into cheers.

The entire fight had lasted ten seconds.

* * *

Galinda looked away as the Munchkin's body was dropped to the cement.

"That wasn't much of a fight, was it?" Fiyero said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"That was just murder. That little Munchkin was no match for him!" Galinda said. The entire situation sickened her.

The next two fights went as most fights did, but Galinda paid little attention to them. All she could think about was the green fighter, Fae.

"She may not be fighting tonight," Fiyero said, knowing what Galinda was waiting for.

"She'd better. I didn't come here just to watch some pitiful men get killed."

"All right, fight fans, that's it for our scheduled fights, but as you know, it's Saturday, which means that it's open arena! And you know what that means: one lucky person will get the chance to win one thousand dollars! If you would like the chance to prove your strength and win some extra cash to impress the ladies, step into the arena now!"

The crowd cheered, and men started climbing into the arena until it was almost filled.

"All right, you all know how this works: the last man standing will get win the thousand dollars, and will get the chance to fight one of our very own, chosen by the audience. Are you ready?"

Cheers of confirmation.

"The let's fight!"

Galinda watched as the men started to pummel each other senseless. It was one big free-for-all.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," she said. "This isn't worth one thousand dollars."

"Not to us. We're rich," Fiyero said. "Besides, Sir Chuffery is here."

"Who?"

"He's a fight manager and contractor. He goes around all these different fight clubs, and contracts fighters he thinks have potential. They then get to go professional; if that happens tonight, then that lucky guy will be making more than just one thousand dollars."

"It's still ridiculous," Galinda said, turning back to the fight. The men were starting to thin out, and soon, one man was left standing, much to the crowd's pleasure.

"Congratulations sir! You have just won one thousand dollars!" Avaric said. "Now, audience, it's time for you to choose who his final opponent will be."

The response was overwhelming, and the choice was obvious. Fae was the one they wanted.

The green woman soon appeared, looking none too happy about being picked. Galinda felt her heart beat start to quicken, and she forced herself to remain calm. This wasn't an official fight; Fae was in no danger of being killed.

* * *

"You're going down!" the man shouted.

_He's very confident, this one._

Elphaba waited for the man to come at her before she side stepped out of the way and brought an elbow down on the back of his spine.

_Right between V2 and V3._

The man collapsed. Fight over. The crowd burst into laughter as the man was taken out of the arena. Elphaba rolled her eyes, and then left the arena.

* * *

Galinda watched the green woman leave. That was it. She had stood here for two hours to watch Fae fight an idiotic man for a few seconds.

"I want to talk to her," the blonde said as the crowd started to disperse.

"Fae? What for?" Fiyero said.

"Don't worry; you don't have to feel threatened. Avaric's your friend; he'll let us in, right?"

"I guess I can ask, though I have to admit, I have no idea why you want to talk to her. Underground fighters are about as low as you can get."

* * *

"Fae. There are people here to see you. Get up."

Elphaba looked up at the sound of Avaric calling her name. She saw a couple standing behind him. The green woman stood and approached the red line.

"For your safety, stay on this side of the red line," Avaric said to the couple.

"Fae?" the blonde asked.

"You obviously know who I am if you wanted to come talk to me," Elphaba said. A grin crossed her face. "I knew you looked familiar. Tell me: what is the great Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands doing at an illegal, underground fight? And talking to a fighter with green skin, no less."

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing," Galinda said. She was taken aback by Fae's bitter sarcasm.

"Then let's not waste any more of your time, since it's obvious I have no time to waste," Elphaba said.

"Why are you down here? Why did you choose this?" Galinda asked.

"My, you really are far from home, aren't you?" Elphaba said. "Rest assured, Miss Upland, I had as much choice for this life as you did for your own. Now run on home to your big mansion, where your boyfriend is no doubt ready to strip you down and fu—"

"That's enough!" Fiyero said, cutting Elphaba off. "We're done."

"Getting mad at me won't cure any problems you may have in bed," Elphaba said. Fiyero stepped towards her angrily. "Ah, ah. Don't cross the red line, remember? We wouldn't to have any unfortunate accidents, now would we?"

"Come on, Galinda," the prince said, leading the blonde away from the green skinned fighter.

"Don't forget to wash your sheets!" Elphaba called after them with a laugh.

"Put her in her cell," Avaric said, turning away.

"Not just yet," a voice said. The two of them looked up to see Sir Chuffery descending the stairs, accompanied by two men.

"Sir Chuffery! It's an honor to see you here, at my club. Would you care to talk somewhere else?" Avaric said.

"No. I want to talk to the green fighter," Sir Chuffery said.

"Well, I'm just popular tonight, aren't I?" Elphaba said.

"Indeed. Your fighter has caught my attention, Master Avaric. I would very much like to contract her into my private service."

"Are you sure? I have many other fighters that could be much better suited and—"

"How many have green skin and are women?"

Silence.

"I'll pay whatever price you set for her," Sir Chuffery continued. At this, Elphaba started to laugh.

"So is that what I am? I went from being a fighter, to being a piece of merchandise," she said.

"Shut up," Avaric said. "This doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with her. Tell me, Fae, do you wish to remain here, in this slum, risking your life everyday?" Chuffery asked.

"It's better than working under your service, and being carted around like a bag of potatoes. At least here, I have a name. With you, I become nothing more than inventory; a mere number. Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer not to lose myself," Elphaba said.

Chuffery nodded. "If that is your decision, then so be it." He turned and left, and Avaric turned to Elphaba angrily. He struggled to form words, and Elphaba knew he was angry about losing so much money.

"Get her to her cell! Now! No food or water for three days!" he finally sputtered. The guards seized the green woman, and dragged her into her cell, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba grinned. One small victory in the war for her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's the moment of truth_

_And the moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_And the moment to die_

Going without food and water was nothing new for Elphaba. Avaric had inflicted this punishment upon her often; in fact, she even inflicted it upon herself. Better to go hungry than to poison herself with the so-called "food" they were served. Even being imprisoned in her cell was bearable; this whole place was a prison anyway. In here, she didn't have to worry about fights, or about other fighters bothering her. In here, she could just be alone.

The green woman closed her eyes, and just let her mind wander, far beyond the confines of these cement walls, to a place where red lines didn't matter. As long as she had her mind, Elphaba had an escape that not even Avaric could bar off.

* * *

She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget that she had ever gone to that fight club, or that she had ever seen Fae, but she knew she couldn't. Galinda knew those dark chocolate eyes and the sharp wit that went with them would haunt her, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

_Curse that Fae! How can she suddenly make me feel like this? I shouldn't be thinking about her at all; she insulted me!_

Galinda remembered how Fae had cackled at her own crude humor, as if it was all just one big joke. She was a fighter, she had no feelings or regard for any other human—

The blonde suddenly remembered when she had first seen Fae. How she had been reluctant to kill Trei, and how she had even tried to prevent his death. Maybe… maybe she did possess some human traits still. Perhaps, underneath her hard, sarcastic shell… there was hope.

_I'll give you one last chance, Fae. One last chance to prove your humanity._

_

* * *

_

The tunnels were pretty quiet for once. The other fighters were out in the arena, training, leaving the green woman alone in her imprisonment, which was fine by her.

Sudden footsteps caused the green woman to snap to attention, but not because they belonged to Avaric. These footsteps were different; they sounded feminine. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Galinda appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She started to approach the green woman's cell, only to be stopped by the guard before she crossed the red line.

"For your safety, you are required to stay on that side of the red line," the guard said. Galinda pulled out a fifty-dollar bill.

"Five minutes with the green fighter," she said. The guard paused for a second before taking the money.

"Five minutes."

Galinda then did what no other non-fighter had done before: she crossed the red line.

"Watch out!" Elphaba shouted, causing the blonde to jump. The green woman cackled.

Galinda forced herself to keep her composure as she came up to the cell. Fae approached the bars, and leaned forward, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Fae asked.

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"This is very unlike an Upland. Coming down to a fight club and bribing a guard to talk with a green fighter. Shame on you, Miss Galinda."

"Fae-"

"Please, I feel like we know each other so much better than that. Call me Elphaba."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Not one I care to recall."

"Well, this behavior is very unbecoming of you, Elphaba."

The green woman's expression suddenly changed to one to cold anger. "So sorry that I can't meet your high standards. Spending time here doesn't exactly teach you proper social skills."

"You needn't get so defensive."

"What do you want? Honestly, Miss Galinda, what about me intrigues you so much that you would continually come down here, to the lowest, dirtiest slums of Oz just to talk to me?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I wish I had never laid eyes on you, to be perfectly honest."

"I'll bet that's not all you've laid on."

The blonde could only stare as the green woman's lips curled into a wicked grin.

"I can't believe you!"

"I am rather unbelievable."

"Fine, then answer me this: if this life is so terrible, who don't you just leave?"

The grin slid from Elphaba's face, and a serious look replaced it. "Don't you think that if I could, I would have long ago?" she said softly. For the first time since they had met, Galinda saw a glimmer of humanity in the green woman. So she could feel emotion.

"What's stopping you?" Galinda asked.

"What do you think? Once you're in, Avaric makes sure you never leave. Not alive, anyway."

"Why don't you just run away?"

"Can't. Do you want to know why Avaric had you stand behind that red line?" Elphaba held up her arm, revealing a silver bracelet. "This keeps us here. As long as this is on, we can't cross that red line. It administers an electric shock if we cross it. And if your entire body crosses, the shock is so intense that you burst into flames."

"That's awful."

"You want to know why I don't run? I'd rather be here fighting than a pile of ash."

"Elphaba… you told me that you had as much control over this as I had over choosing my parents. Surely you weren't born into this? What made you turn to this?"

Elphaba sighed. She started to respond, then saw that the guard was moving towards them. "I'm afraid our time is up, Miss Galinda."

Elphaba drew away from the bars, retreating to the back of the cell. Galinda gripped the bars, leaning forward.

"Elphaba, wait! Why are you in here?"

The green woman didn't reply, but just looked down.

"Elphaba!"

"Time to go," the guard said. Galinda reluctantly turned away and let the tunnels, crossing back over the red line. She had gotten some answers, but they only led to more mysteries.

Galinda knew one thing for sure: this was not the last time she and Elphaba would meet.

* * *

"Wake up, you miserable green thing."

Elphaba opened her eyes upon hearing Avaric's harsh voice. "I asked for a room with a view. I want my money back."

"Very funny. Get up."

"I'm actually rather comfortable, thanks."

"Get. Up. Now."

Elphaba could tell that Avaric was in a worse mood than usual. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Get her ready for transport."

The door opened and two guards came in, yanking the green woman to her feet. One chained her wrists together, while the other dealt with her ankles.

"Nothing but the best for me, I see," Elphaba said. "And where, may I ask, are you transporting me to?"

"It seems Chuffery is still interested in you," Avaric said.

"I thought I made my position very clear on that subject."

"No one cares what your position is! You're a slave; you do what I tell you, and I'm telling you not to screw this up this time!"

This was accompanied by a punch across the face, which Elphaba knew would leave a bruise, but she refused to let Avaric see her pain.

"I see what the problem is here: it's that time of month, isn't it?" Elphaba said.

"Get her out of here."

* * *

"Where did you disappear off to?" Fiyero asked when Galinda returned home.

"Nowhere."

"You left the house to go nowhere?"

"I just needed some air."

Galinda headed upstairs, her mind buzzing with new questions. Why was Elphaba there in the first place? Why didn't she have a choice?

And why, in Lurline's name, was her skin green?

* * *

"I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot last night."

"Even if we had gotten off on the right foot, I'd still hate you."

Chuffery merely laughed at this as he opened a crystal bottle of wine. "Care for a drink?"

Elphaba held up her cuffed wrists, the chains clinking slightly. "No thanks. I'm cutting back."

Chuffery laughed again and poured out one glass for himself before he settled in a large black chair.

"Look, if you've summoned me here to try and convince me to change my mind, then you're wasting your time. I'm not going to be contracted under your services. I won't be paraded around like some… freak show."

"I hardly see you as a freak, Fae."

"Then why do you want me? It can't be just because of my fighting skills; there are a lot of other men there who are much better fighters than me. No, you want me because I have green skin. A real-life emerald."

"All right, so you've figured out part of the reason. I admit, your skin is intriguing, but that isn't all about you that caught my attention. You're the only female fighter I've encountered, and I have been doing this for a long time."

"Yeah, I'll bet. And how many bodies have you buried in that time?"

"You are just set on fighting me, aren't you?"

"It's in my nature."

"I take it you are still refusing my offer?"

"You'd be correct to assume that."

Chuffery nodded and set his glass down. "Then I suppose we are done here?"

"Blissfully."

Chuffery nodded again, and stood. "Good-bye, Fae. Don't think this is the last time we will cross paths."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of me, and I will do my best to ignore you."

The guards took Elphaba's arms and led her from the room. Chuffery sat back down.

_A real-life emerald._

"You may be a stubborn gem, my friend, but even diamonds have breaking points. All I have to do is find yours."

* * *

When Elphaba returned to her cell, she found that Boq had already been replaced. This new kid probably weighed ninety pounds soaking wet, and Elphaba had to keep herself from laughing. His name, she found out, was Shell. The green woman shook her head.

"I swear, all you new fighters just keep getting shorter."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Fiyero said, setting the newspaper down.

"What is it?" Galinda asked. It must have been important, because Fiyero hardly ever read the newspaper.

"Remember I told you about Sir Chuffery?"

"Yes."

"Apparently, that green fighter, Fae, refused his offer to be contracted. Twice!"

Galinda turned as Fiyero shook his head. If Elphaba had refused to be contracted, then she had been telling the truth all along. She didn't want anything to do with that life.

_Could it be that I misjudged her?_

"There's going to be a coliseum fight tonight."

Galinda turned back to her boyfriend. "What does that mean?

"It means that one fighter goes against all the others at one time."

"How is that fair?"

"It isn't. It's meant to teach the one fighter a lesson. Guess who's the lucky person tonight?"

"Not Fae?"

"Of course Fae. I'll assume you don't want to go tonight."

"No!"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "You know, you've been very interested in her lately. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"N-no. Nothing at all."

"Galinda, I know what's going on here."

"There's nothing."

"Yes, there is."

The blonde held her breath.

"You've been betting on her, haven't you?"

Galinda breathed a sigh of relief. So her boyfriend wasn't as sharp as she had thought. "Yes, that's it! I have been. After all, you told me to always bet on the woman. I just figured that it would be another way for us to get closer, you know?"

Fiyero smiled. "I'm glad to see you taking such an interest in this. We'll go tonight, then, and see if our green warrior can pull through."

Galinda nodded.

_You'd better pull through, Elphaba. I still have a lot of unanswered questions._


	4. Chapter 4

_The moment to fight_

_The moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight_

_To fight!_

Elphaba kept her gaze fixed on the stone wall as the noise of the crowd outside grew. She knew what they wanted; these were the kind of fights they lived for.

"Coliseum! Coliseum! Coliseum!"

Yes, Elphaba had known that this moment would come eventually. A coliseum fight, where she would be pitted against every other fighter here. Oh, it would start out easy enough, with all the newbies coming at her first, but she knew that soon, the more skilled fighters would come at her, and that's where things would get tricky. The green woman found only one consolation in this type of fight: they didn't end in death… usually. They were mostly just meant as a punishment, and a way to try and attract larger crowds.

The door to her cell opened, yet Elphaba didn't move.

"It's time."

The green fighter cracked her knuckles before she turned and left the cell, heading for the tunnel that would lead her out into the arena.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba looked up at the sound of running footsteps and her name.

"Miss Upland. We just keep seeing more and more of each other these days, don't we?"

"Please, don't call me that."

"Of course. What would you prefer me to call you? Blondie?"

"Just… Galinda."

"All right, just Galinda."

The blonde scowled and Elphaba grinned.

"But tell me, Galinda, why are you down here instead of up in the crowd? Surely you know I'm about to fight five seconds ago."

"I came to wish you luck."

"Most people wish me bad luck without telling me, but I thank you for your honesty and openness."

"Good luck, Elphaba."

Elphaba was taken aback. No one had ever said that to her before, and she had no idea at how to respond. She started to open her mouth, but was interrupted by the roaring of the crowd. She gave Galinda a smile.

"My fans are calling. Go back up, Galinda, and enjoy the fight." The green woman went through the tunnel, leaving the blonde behind.

* * *

Elphaba looked at the first three fighters she was up against. One of them was that kid, Shell, and he was trying so hard to look tough that Elphaba had to keep herself from laughing. The other two wouldn't be hard either; they looked more scared than anything.

"Well, come on. Give it your best shot," Elphaba said. Shell needed no further invitation and came running at her. Elphaba put a hand out, stopping him and keeping him at bay. "Any time now."

The smaller fighter struggled for a few moments to get at Elphaba, until she released him and he fell to the cement floor. She looked at the two other fighters, who both backed up a step. The crowd booed. This was not entertaining in the slightest. They wanted to see blood.

A sudden weight on the green woman's back caused her to stumble, and she realized that it was Shell. The other two fighters decided that this was enough of a distraction and came at her. Elphaba put both arms out, catching both fighters in the guts and knocking them to the floor. Elphaba then grabbed Shell's arms and flipped him over her head, slamming him into the cement as well. The crowd laughed as the young fighters were taken away, and they cheered as another set of fighters emerged from the tunnels.

* * *

Galinda wrung her hands as she watched from above. Things seemed to be going all right so far. Elphaba was a skilled fighter, barely breaking a sweat as she cut down all the fighters that came her way. Galinda soon found herself watching the way the green woman's muscles moved as she fought more than the actual fights themselves. Elphaba had well-defined muscles, and Galinda couldn't help but admire the way she used them, and the way they moved. The blonde cast a glance at the prince beside her. Fiyero, too, was muscular, but he liked to make it obvious. With Elphaba, it was subtler, and she only used them when needed.

There was a sudden cheer surge in the crowd, and Galinda looked back down at the fight. Elphaba had run into a little bit of trouble. The better fighters were coming out now, and the green woman was starting to run out of energy. She pulled herself to her feet after being knocked down by one of the fighters. Blood ran from a cut on her face, and Galinda could see that the green woman's chest was heaving slightly.

The fight soon turned into a gruesome gang-up, and Elphaba was caught in the middle. The fighters were attacking from all sides, despite Elphaba's best efforts to fight back. One brutal blow sent the green woman sprawling onto the floor, and Galinda gasped. She was sure that the green woman was done… at least, she hoped that this fight as over.

* * *

Elphaba lifted herself up onto one arm and coughed, her blood hitting the cement beneath her.

"Get up, Fae. Don't disappoint the crowd," she heard one fighter taunt. Elphaba pulled herself to her feet, and turned to face the other fighters, putting her hands up in front of her.

"Okay, guys. You win," she said. The crowd booed loudly at her show of surrender.

"You know it doesn't work like that."

The fighter grabbed the front of Elphaba's shirt, and the green woman suddenly reacted, bringing her arms down and breaking free from his grasp. He threw a punch, which she caught. She twisted his arm backwards, turned him around, and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. The crowd cheered, and the other fighters came at her. One threw a punch at her, which Elphaba blocked, but she couldn't avoid the shot that the other made at the back of her knees. Her legs gave out, and the green woman collapsed. She struggled to get back up, but fell back down when she felt a foot come in contact with her ribs.

Elphaba knew this was it. She had reached her limits; she had nothing left to fight with. All she could do now was try to stay conscious and wait for the beating to end.

* * *

Galinda watched in horror as the fighters beat on the defenseless Elphaba. She looked at Avaric, waiting for him to call off the fight, to stop this madness, but he was just watching with a smile on his face.

Fortunately, the crowd soon grew bored with the beating, and their cheers started to subside. Avaric noticed this, and decided that it was time to end the fight.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears as though this fight is over. Fae successfully made it through four rounds, but she's reached her limit," he announced. The fighters finally stopped their beating, revealing Elphaba lying on the cement, motionless.

Galinda held her breath as she looked down at the green fighter.

_Come on, Elphaba. Don't give up._

A few more tense moments passed, and then the green woman's arm twitched. Galinda watched the limb, waiting for it to move again. It did, and this time, the other moved as well. Elphaba was trying to push herself up off the ground. The green woman finally managed to stand and limped out of the arena.

"That was a good fight, huh?" Fiyero said, but the blonde was already pushing her way through the crowd, making her way towards the staircase that led down into the tunnels. "Galinda!"

* * *

Elphaba collapsed inside of her cell, not caring if they locked the door behind her. She managed to drag herself to the opposite side, and into a sitting position so she could lean back against the wall. She was spent, and the green woman knew that it would take some time for her wounds to heal.

_But I'm alive. I can fight another day._

As if that was any consolation. At this point, she wasn't sure what was worse: dying, or staying alive to fight.

"Let me through!"

"No one is allowed past the red line for their own safety."

Elphaba looked up at the sound of arguing voices, one of which she recognized.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Galinda said. Elphaba had to suppress a laugh. Of course the guards knew; it just didn't matter.

"Galinda, what are you doing down here?"

_Uh, oh. Here comes l'petit ami. This should be interesting._

"Nothing. I… I just want to talk to her."

"Fae? What for?"

"I just do!"

Elphaba forced herself to stand and used the last of her energy to limp over to the red line.

"Then let me make this easier for you," she said. Galinda and Fiyero looked at her.

"All right, Galinda. Say what you need to say and let's go," Fiyero said impatiently.

"Oh, you're not still bitter about what I said last time, are you?" Elphaba said. Fiyero just crossed his arms and Elphaba grinned. "And I thought only bitches held grudges."

"We're leaving," Fiyero said, grabbing Galinda's arm, but the blonde pulled away.

"Not yet!" she said, turning back to Elphaba. "Why are you here?"

Elphaba smiled slightly, her eyes flashing towards Fiyero. "I chose this, but I'm not fighting for myself."

"Galinda, come on!" Fiyero grabbed her harsher this time and started to pull her away. The blonde tried to twist away, and held out her other arm, which crossed the red line. Elphaba raised her own arm, and their hands met, touching for one brief second. Delicate, pale skin brushed against verdant skin, and Galinda's eyes met Elphaba's.

Fiyero pulled her away, and the contact was broken, the moment shattered. The couple left, and Elphaba looked at her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she had touched skin so soft and delicate.

_But it doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend, and she's way above you. You're an underground fighter, barely above the rats that run around these tunnels, and she's an Upland. What could she possibly see in you? What could you ever mean to her?_

Elphaba let her arm drop and limped back to her cell. For one of the first times in her life, her heart felt heavy.

_I'm nothing to her. Nothing at all._

_

* * *

_

"I think you need to stay away from the fights for a while."

"Stay away? What for?"

Fiyero looked at the blonde. "Because that green… thing has become an obsession for you!"

"I am not obsessed with her!"

"Really? You could have fooled me! You always want to talk to her, and I can't understand why; she's just a fighter. Something used for entertainment."

"Don't call her a thing! She's still a person, despite what she does!"

"You're not going to see her anymore, do you hear me?"

"What are you, my father?"

"No, but he asked me to protect you, and that's what I plan to do!"

"What are you going to do, Fiyero? Bar me inside the house? Never let me leave my room?"

"I didn't say you couldn't leave the house; I just don't want you near that fight place. That's why Avaric's guards have been instructed to keep you from entering."

"So you've got him involved in this too?" the blonde said bitterly.

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Fae never hurt me."

"Not yet, but how long did you think that would last? She knows your connections; she could use you to gain her freedom. Like today, when you crossed that line. You're lucky she didn't pull you over it and use you as a hostage."

"Always looking for the worst in people, aren't you, Fiyero?"

"I'm only looking out for you."

"I'm starting to wonder if you really are looking out for me… or just yourself."

The blonde left the room, fleeing upstairs to her own room, where she slammed the door before throwing herself onto the bed as tears started down her face.

_He can't keep me from you. I still have questions, and I won't give up until you answer them, no matter how long it takes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

"Bad news, Fae."

Oh, you're resigning? I'll miss you terribly," Elphaba replied.

"Your little girlfriend isn't coming to visit you anymore."

Elphaba looked up at Avaric. "Really? Because you not visiting me anymore would actually be good news."

Though she was turning it into an insult, like usual, Elphaba's heart dropped. She knew what Avaric was really talking about.

"It seems as though Miss Upland has found other people to socialize with. People who are more in her class range. Surely you understand, being the low scum you are."

Elphaba grit her teeth. "Of course I understand, being the low scum I am."

Avaric smiled. "I knew you would." He started to leave, then turned back. "By the way, I went to see your sister the other day. She was looking particularly nice, if you know what I mean."

Elphaba forgot her injuries and leapt to her feet, coming within inches of Avaric, but still held back by the ever-present red line. "If you even look at her the wrong way—"

"You're in no position to be making threats, Fae."

"Don't test me, Avaric."

"Back up, Fae. I'd hate for something to happen to you."

Elphaba wanted to rip his throat out right there, but she knew she couldn't, so she backed up a few steps slowly.

"It amuses me, Fae, that you act so emotionless all the time, yet even you can be controlled. One just has to pull the right strings."

"You're going to hate it when I start pulling your strings," Elphaba replied darkly.

"I'm sure."

Avaric left the tunnels, and the green woman retreated back to her cell. She glared darkly at where he had been standing, all the different forms of revenge running through her head. One day… one day he would let his guard down, and that's when things would take a turn for the worst… for him.

* * *

No fights were held the next day, as the Gale Force had caught wind of underground fights going on, and were now searching clubs, looking for any clues that could incriminate the owners.

Because of the searches, the fighters had to be evacuated from the tunnels. Elphaba knew this drill: she and the others would be cuffed up and led deeper underground, where they would all be crammed together in a small, dark room. The ceiling above them would leak, for they were underneath part of the river.

And that's where Elphaba was now. It was as awful as she had remembered; everyone pressed together, and the scent of mold mixed with sweat and copper from unhealed wounds that would bleed when their scabs were ripped off in the tight quarters. The entire situation made Elphaba feel sick, and she knew it would only get worse from here on out because eventually, someone would have to urinate. It didn't help that she was the only female in the room.

Leaving wasn't an option; guards were posted at the entrance to the room, and there was only one. Elphaba could only hope that things would go better than last time. Last time, they had had to stay down here for three days, and it had eventually driven one fighter mad. In his desperate attempt to escape, he had tried to push past the guards, only to wind up impaled on one of their bayonets. And since they had still been in hiding, they couldn't move the body, and the smell of decomposition had made many sick.

Elphaba sighed and leaned against the wall, letting her thoughts wander to Galinda Upland. This made the green woman smile slightly; maybe she wouldn't see the blonde again, but her image would keep the green woman sane. And Avaric couldn't take that away.

* * *

Galinda tried her best not to think about Elphaba, she really did, but the green woman continued to haunt her mind. Those dark eyes, and the way a jolt had surged through her body when their hands had met. Things the blonde knew she would never forget. She even missed hearing the green woman's crude humor.

"I'll be back," she heard Fiyero said. The blonde looked up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out to do some business. I'll be back," Fiyero said, putting on his jacket. He leaned in and gave Galinda a quick kiss before leaving. Galinda made sure the door was closed before she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She didn't have the same respect for her boyfriend as she once did, not after what he had done to her. He was a jerk, just like most other guys.

She was only sorry that it had taken an illegal, green, underground fighter to make her see that.

* * *

Elphaba wasn't sure how long they had been down in that hole, but she was grateful when they all started to file out. Soon enough, they were back in their normal tunnel, uncuffed and stretching out their limbs. The green woman herself was rubbing her chaffed wrist when she heard angry voices from upstairs. She moved towards the red line, trying to appear as though she was merely stretching her legs and not eavesdropping on an argument.

"Avaric, that was too close this time! You need to stop making so much noise about this!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to draw people in? I need to make money to keep this place running, you know!"

Ah. So Avaric was getting into a spot of trouble here. And from the way it sounded, Avaric wasn't as high in the fighting hierarchy as he made everyone think.

"Try to keep things subtle for a while, okay? At least until the Force cools off."

"Hey, you're the captain of the whole thing! Why don't you keep them off my back?"

"I've been doing my best, but if I tell them to just avoid this place altogether, they're going to get suspicious."

Elphaba heard approaching footsteps and Avaric soon came into view.

"You look upset. No fights for a while?" Elphaba asked.

"Were you eavesdropping, bitch?"

"Ouch. I can see you're in no mood to talk."

"You're right for once, so just shut your mouth."

Elphaba put her hands up in defense, a grin crossing her face. "All right. No need to take your sexual frustration out on me."

"I said, shut up!"

Avaric crossed the line, and struck Elphaba across the face. The green woman stumbled to the side, and Avaric was safe on the other side before she could retaliate.

"You're going to fight tomorrow, Fae."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will fight, or your sister's dead!"

Every time, he pushed_ that_ button. And every time, it worked. The green woman would fight, no matter what. Nessa's life was worth far more than hers… and that's why she had to survive. She'd kill hundreds just to keep Nessa alive, no matter how much it destroyed her inside.

* * *

Galinda had a plan. She was going to see the green woman, whether Fiyero liked it or not. She needed answers… and another glimpse of that emerald skin. The blonde had an idea of who could help… she only hoped she didn't end up being mistaken.

When night settled over Oz, Galinda made her way to the fight club, but she didn't use the front entrance, or the back entrance. No, she went right to the Philosophy Club, where her contacts would be waiting. She found the first one behind the counter, serving drinks.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"A fight," Galinda replied, giving him a smile. "I haven't seen you in a while, Crope."

"I can say the same about you. Still happy with Prince McDreamy?"

"I don't want to talk about him. I want to get into Avaric's club."

"They have a front door."

"Unnoticed."

"So this is a secret operation. How daring of you."

"There must be a tunnel leading from here to the club, and I'm sure you'd know all about it, wouldn't you?"

"I might, bit I'm not going to tell you that the entrance is through the broken stall in the ladies' room."

"Okay. Then I won't use it."

The blonde left the counter, making her way to the ladies' room. She entered it, and went to the last stall, which had an out of order sign taped to its door. She pushed the door open, and looked down at the toilet in front of her.

_I can't believe I'm doing this for a green fighter._

The blonde pushed the toilet aside, and slipped down the hole underneath it. She landed in a small tunnel. The blonde took a deep breath and started moving forward. She wasn't sure how long or how far she had traveled before the tunnel opened up into a larger cavern. The blonde straightened up and brushed off her dress.

"I heard you'd be coming," a voice said. Galinda turned and saw a guard approaching her, but she soon realized that it was Tibbett. Her second contact.

"Where's Elphaba?"

"She's in the middle of a fight right now. You can watch her from below."

Galinda followed Tibbett down another tunnel, which ended in another cavern. Galinda looked through the small barred window, and saw Elphaba moving around the arena, taunting her opponent.

"When she's done, I'll bring her down here, but I can only give you two about ten minutes alone before the other guards get suspicious," Tibbett said.

"All right. Thanks."

Tibbett left, and Galinda was alone. She watched as Elphaba was knocked to the ground with a kick. The green woman rolled out of the way as the foot came down again, and quickly got to her feet to retaliate. A swift blow to the back of her opponent's neck put him on the ground, and Galinda heard the knife hit the ground. Elphaba picked it up, gripping the unwanted weapon in her hand. Galinda knew she was reluctant to make the kill, but she remembered what Elphaba had said.

"_I chose this, but I'm not fighting for myself."_

What did that mean? What drove the green woman forward if she wasn't doing this for herself?

The crowd suddenly cheered loudly, and Galinda realized that Elphaba had struck the killing blow. The green woman dropped the knife and stalked out of the arena. The blonde's heart started to race, and soon enough, she heard approaching footsteps, followed soon by Elphaba's figure in the room. The blonde also saw that the green woman's wrists and ankles were cuffed with heavy chains.

"Miss Galinda. I thought we weren't supposed to meet again," Elphaba said.

"I couldn't stay away. I still have questions."

"Ah, yes. The question of why I'm here."

"It's driving me crazy."

"Well, I certainly don't want to see you go insane, so I'll tell you my tragic tale."

"My sister is… not well. After our parents passed away, I did all I could to continue paying for her treatments, but soon enough, our inheritance ran out. My sister would be kicked out of treatment unless I could find a way to continue paying. That's when I met Avaric. I told him my predicament, and he told me that he had a way to make sure that my sister's treatments would be paid for… all I had to do was fight."

"He tricked you into this."

"He knew exactly how to manipulate me. Once I realized what I had gotten myself in to, it was too late. If I leave, my sister gets kicked out of Treatment. If I die, the payments stop being made. The only way to make sure she's taken care of is to keep fighting."

The green woman looked down, and Galinda approached her. "So… you really are a prisoner."

"No different than you."

"W-what?"

"You don't really love him. I can see it in your eyes. You want to leave and break away, but you can't. Because this is what everyone expects from you; your boyfriend, your parents, society, all of them. You have to keep us this act to survive… just like me."

Galinda felt tears welling up in her eyes. Elphaba was right. She had hit the nail right on the head. She had pointed out the obvious truth that Galinda herself ignored, but she couldn't any more. Not now.

The blonde put a hand on the side of Elphaba's face, and the green woman flinched at the tender contact. "Elphaba… I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Of myself."

The green woman nodded. "Everyone is their own worst enemy."

The blonde shuddered at the truth of the statement. "Hold me."

Elphaba raised her cuffed arms slightly, the chains clinking. "I can't," she whispered. "I don't know how."

Galinda raised the green woman's arms up and slipped underneath them, so that she was pressed against Elphaba's front. Elphaba stiffened at the contact, but lowered her arms gently, holding Galinda close. She put her head down on the blonde's, taking in the scent of her hair. She realized she must smell awful compared to Galinda, and this thought made her chuckle. Galinda felt the vibrations course through her chest.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how awful I must smell compared to you."

Galinda shook her head. "I don't care about anything like that. You're beautiful to me."

A few more moments of silence passed between them.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Never let go."

At this, the green woman sighed. She knew that this moment, however precious it was, couldn't last forever. They weren't meant to be together.

"Galinda… don't love me."

"Why not?"

"I'll only break your heart."

"It's worth it, as long as I can be with you."

"Galinda, you've got to get going. Avaric's coming." Tibbett said, entering the room. Elphaba looked up, knowing that their time had come to an end.

"You have to go," she said, releasing the blonde.

"How can I, knowing you're trapped here?"

Elphaba smiled slightly, and ran a hand down the side of Galinda's face. "You know how to get here without being detected now."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if you—"

The blonde stopped. She didn't want to say, "lose a fight" because that was too awful to even think about.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, go."

Galinda took one last look at Elphaba before she fled. Elphaba watched her go, and then allowed Tibbett to take her back to the main cavern.

_Yes, don't worry about me, my sweet because now, I have two things worth fighting for._


	6. Chapter 6

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

Galinda had broken rules before: sneaking out of the house, lying to her parents about where she was, but nothing like this before. Now, she was having a secret affair behind Fiyero's back that was also illegal. The rush was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and it both frightened and excited her.

Over the next week, Galinda couldn't wait to get away. Now that she knew how to get to the green woman, she didn't want to waste any time. The minute Fiyero left the house to go to his "business", Galinda left as well, using the back door. She made her way to the Philosophy Club, through the tunnels, and was soon back in the small cavern, watching the fights. Sometimes Elphaba fought; sometimes she didn't. Whether she fought or not, as soon as the fights ended, the green woman would show up in her chains, and the two would have ten blissful minutes alone.

At first, it just started out with Elphaba holding the blonde, and the two would talk, but as the days continued, the two started to make more of their time together. Holding turned to touching, which soon led to kissing. Their first kiss had been hesitant and careful, but after their love had become apparent, the kisses soon became less and less modest. Galinda had never felt like this before. With Fiyero, she just felt like a trophy, something he had conquered, but Elphaba made her feel loved. Elphaba made her feel like a real woman again, which was something she never thought another woman would have to do.

"Mmm."

Elphaba chuckled, and broke their kiss. "What did you say, my sweet?"

Their affair had been going on for a week and a half now, and Elphaba had made four more kills since then, but the prospect of seeing Galinda helped the soften the sting.

"I have something for you," Galinda said.

"Have you?" the green woman said with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm."

The blonde smiled and reached into her dress bosom, extracting a pendant. The pendant was diamond-shaped, inset with rubies and hanging on a silver chain. She put it over the green woman's head, holding the pendant in her hand.

"It looks good on you," Galinda said, giving the green woman a quick kiss. "As long as you wear that, my heart will always belong to you."

Elphaba smiled, but a serious look soon replaced it. "Is that a promise?" she asked.

"A promise of my love."

"Love doesn't wait. Will you?"

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes. "Of course. I'll wait for you forever."

"Forever is a long time. I can't guarantee that I'll ever be free."

"Elphaba, I'm a prisoner too. I won't be free until you are."

"Galinda."

The two girls knew that tone. Their time for tonight was up.

"And so our time has run out for another night," Elphaba said.

"I wish we had more time. I wish you could leave here with me, and we could just run away."

"Only in your dreams, my sweet. Now go."

The blonde gave Elphaba one last kiss before she departed, and Tibbett led Elphaba back to the main cavern, as usual. This time, however, Elphaba found Avaric waiting for her.

"Well what brings you down here?" she asked as Tibbett undid her chains.

"I'm not the one who wants to talk to you," Avaric replied.

"I am."

Elphaba looked up and smiled slightly as she saw Fiyero come up beside Avaric.

"Well, well. I didn't think you'd ever come to see me on your own," Elphaba said.

"Stay away from Galinda."

"You act as though I've been stalking her, yet I can't leave without bursting into flames. There seems to be a flaw in your logic, no?"

"Don't be smart with me! I told her to stay away, but I know you two have been meeting somehow."

"Ah, you came to this conclusion because she's actually been in a good mood, right? A much better mood than she's ever been in with you."

Fiyero clenched his teeth, and Elphaba grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Just stay away, you hear me?"

During this time, Avaric had been standing dangerously close to the red line, watching the argument. He was unaware that this was something Elphaba had noticed.

_This is it. This may be my only chance._

"Yes, I hear you. Wouldn't want your girlfriend associating with one of your fighters, would we?"

Fiyero looked slightly surprised at this, which caused Elphaba to laugh.

"Oh, yes, I know all about your involvement in this. I may be a fighter, but I haven't lost my mind… yet."

The green woman suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Avaric, her adrenaline overriding the pain of the electric shock. She pulled him over the red line, holding one arm around his neck.

"Now who's pulling the strings?" Elphaba growled. She finally had him. The life of the man who had tormented her all this was in her hands. She decided whether he lived or died.

"All right, now you listen to me. Let me go, and he won't die," Elphaba said. The prince didn't react; no emotion could be read in his face.

"Fiyero, do something!" Avaric said, his voice strained as he struggled to free himself. "Just let her go!"

"She's worth too much to just let go," Fiyero said.

"Come on, man! I'm your partner!" Avaric said.

Fiyero motioned with his head, and one guard raised his bayonet and shot.

"And now you're my dead partner," Fiyero said. Elphaba released Avaric as he fell to the ground. That had not worked at all as she had planned. "So, Fae, or Elphaba if you prefer; I own you now, which means you will do as I say."

Elphaba glared up at him. "Bullshit."

"Lock her up."

The guards approached Elphaba and for once, the green woman fought back. One grabbed her from behind as the other came at her with a stun gun. Elphaba caught the gun between her feet and pushed it back into the guard's chest, watching his body spasm as the electricity ran through his body. That guard collapsed, and Elphaba was ready to continue fighting, but she felt another stun gun come in contact with the back of her neck. There was a single flash of blinding pain, and then darkness.

* * *

Galinda sat in front of her mirror, humming softly to herself as she brushed her hair.

_Only twenty-two hours until I get to see Elphaba again._

The blonde giggled at this thought. She had never thought she would become so obsessed with a person that she'd be counting the hours until they met again.

Galinda looked in the mirror again, and saw the door to the bedroom open, revealing Fiyero.

"Oh, hello," the blonde said.

"Fae is dead."

Galinda froze before slowly turning to face her boyfriend. "W-what?"

"She was killed tonight."

"But… she didn't even fight tonight!"

"I knew it! I knew you were going to that club behind my back! I knew you were going to see her!"

Galinda shrunk back against her vanity as Fiyero's rage started to take over. He had tricked her into giving herself up.

"I never thought that you would cheat on me, and especially not with a woman! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I was really that thick?"

"Fiyero, please-"

"Well, you won't get to see your precious fighter any more because I sold her!"

"You sold her?"

"To Sir Chuffery. He was willing to pay a hefty price to have her privately contracted."

"You can't do that, Avaric owns the club! Elphaba was his fighter."

"Avaric was merely my manager. I took care of him, and now, I'm taking care of Elphaba. She won't stand between us any longer."

"No… you can't do this to me! You bastard!"

Glinda jumped up and ran at the prince, making to strike him, but he grabbed her wrists and threw her back. Galinda fell against the seat of her vanity, striking her head. The blonde put a hand to the throbbing spot as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Now you have a taste of what your precious fighter is going to suffer because of you."

"You can't keep us apart! I love her!" Galinda said through her tears.

"She leaves tomorrow at noon. You have until then."

* * *

When Elphaba woke up, she woke with a splitting headache. The green woman winced at the pain, and became aware of the sound of clinking chains. She tried moving her arms, and found that her wrists were chained to the wall. The same thing was true for her ankles. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, and was surprised to see Galinda running towards her. The blonde crashed into her, clutching and sobbing into her dirty shirt.

"Galinda, my sweet, this isn't as bad as it looks," Elphaba said.

"He sold you. To Sir Chuffery," the blonde said in between sobs.

"And so I move on to serve a higher power. I still don't see what these tears are for. Certainly they all aren't for me."

"I'll never see you again! Not if you're with that horrid man! Fiyero will make sure of that!"

"I think you're exaggerating, my sweet."

"Elphaba, I can't survive without you! If I lose you… I'll kill myself!"

"No!" the green woman said sharply. "You will do no such thing. I am not worth dying over."

"Yes you are, you mean green thing!"

"Galinda, listen to me. Promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll stay strong."

"Elphaba—"

"I need you to stay strong for the both of us. Can you do that?"

"I… I don't—"

"Can you do that for me, Galinda?"

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes, and nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise, Elphaba."

"Good."

Galinda looked up at her again. "Elphaba… I'm scared."

"And I still can't hold you."

"This isn't fair. You're the only thing that's ever mattered in my life, and now you're being taken away."

"No one can tale me from you, Galinda. I'll always be in your mind. You'll always know what I look like. Your mind is the one thing no one can ever take from you. As long as you have that, you'll have me."

Galinda kissed the green woman passionately. She wanted Elphaba to still feel this kiss even after she was gone. She heard the chains clinking, and knew that Elphaba was pulling against them, desperate to get free. Desperate to feel the blonde one last time; desperate to run her hands down that delicate, soft skin one last time.

"Elphaba… I'll never let go," Galinda said with a trembling voice as she wrapped her arms around the green woman. "I'll never let go."

"I know, my sweet. I know," Elphaba said in reply. She was strong and confident now, but in reality, she was absolutely terrified. This was the last time she and Galinda would get to be together; they had to make sure that it would count.


	7. Chapter 7

_A warning to the prophet_

_The liar, the honest_

_This is war_

The footsteps echoed off the stone walls, sounding more like a death march than anything.

"Time to go," the girls heard Fiyero said. Galinda kept her gaze fixed on the green woman in front of her, as if by doing that, Fiyero would disappear, and she and Elphaba could stay in this moment forever. "Say good-bye."

Galinda put a hand on the side of Elphaba's face, a tear running down her face. "How can I ever say good-bye to the only person who means everything to me?"

"Don't worry, my sweet. This isn't good-bye forever," Elphaba said. Galinda searched Elphaba's face for any sigh of sarcasm, but for once, didn't find any. She only saw truth. The blonde leaned in and kissed the green woman fiercely, wanting to savor the fighter for as long as she could.

"All right, that's enough," Fiyero said. He grabbed Galinda by her hair and pulled her away roughly.

"No, Fiyero don't do this!" the blonde pleaded.

"It's already been done."

"You're sending her to her death!"

"We all must die, Galinda, some sooner than others," Elphaba said. "But, Fiyero, since fate has handed me an early death, you wouldn't begrudge me one final request before you give me up, would you?"

"And what would this request be?" Fiyero asked, crossing his arms.

Elphaba's eyes fell on the blonde. "In all the times I have had the pleasure to spend time with Miss Upland, I have not once been able to touch her freely. To feel her soft skin without the heavy burden of chains."

"Spit it out, Elphaba. What do you want?"

"I want you to release one of my arms so I can touch her for the first and final time."

Fiyero looked at Galinda, whose eyes were filled with hopeful tears. He looked at one of the guards, and nodded. The guard undid the cuff on Elphaba's right arm, and the blonde approached slowly. Elphaba reached down and cupped Galinda's chin gently. The blonde smiled, and Elphaba did too, but the blonde saw that it was full of sadness.

"I'm sorry," the green woman whispered. The blonde barely had time to look confused before Elphaba lunged forward, turning the blonde around and wrapping one arm around her neck. The blonde let out a scream before she could stop herself.

"Now what, Fiyero? Can't kill Galinda as easily as Avaric, huh? She isn't as expendable, is she?" Elphaba said.

Fiyero grit his teeth, torn. Elphaba grinned wickedly. "Let me repeat my request again: release me, and no one else has to get hurt."

Fiyero motioned to the guard, who moved into position.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"I'm sorry, Galinda."

"Fiyero!" the blonde screamed, struggling to get free as the guard raised his gun. The grin slid from Elphaba's face. Could this man really be that heartless that he would have his own girlfriend killed?

_No. I won't be the cause of Galinda's death._

"No! Don't shoot!" the green woman shouted. She released Galinda, who stumbled forward. "Don't shoot. I'll do what you want. No more tricks."

Fiyero gestured to the guard before he looked at Galinda. "Still believe she'd never use you?"

Galinda looked away from her boyfriend and at the green woman. Elphaba was looking back at her, sadness in her eyes. That had been her last act of desperation; her last attempt of escape. The last thing Elphaba saw before the stun gun was shoved into her neck was the hurt in Galinda's eyes.

_No matter how hard I try to change, I'll always be a monster._

_

* * *

_

Galinda watched as Elphaba's limp body was taken down from the wall. Even though she understood why Elphaba had done what she had done, it still hurt her that she had been used. And Fiyero…

"You would have had me killed for money," the blonde said, emotionless.

"I knew she wouldn't have let me shoot you."

Galinda stood up angrily. "Next time you gamble, bet your own life."

* * *

Elphaba woke up to find herself sitting in a very plush, comfortable chair. The green woman sat up and put a hand to the side of her neck with a groan.

"You're awake. Good. Now we can get down to business."

The green woman recognized that voice. Sure enough, when she looked up, she saw Sir Chuffery standing by the window, looking out.

"What's to discuss? I fight for you, I win, you get money, I stay alive."

"I think you've left out a very important detail: your sister stays safely in treatment."

Elphaba froze, and Sir Chuffery turned to her with a smile. "Oh, yes, Miss Elphaba. Though you may appear cold and unfeeling, you too have your weaknesses."

"So it's the same situation I was in before," Elphaba said.

"You could say that."

There was the sudden sound of a slamming door, and Elphaba turned to look behind her.

"Excuse me for one moment. It seems our conversation is about to be rudely interrupted."

The door to Chuffery's office burst open, revealing one very angry Fiyero. "This is _not _what we agreed on!"

"No? I paid you to privately contract Elphaba, did I not?"

"You didn't tell me that I would receive_ nothing_ she made in her fights!"

"I thought you could have figured that out for yourself, seeing as you gave full ownership of your fighter over to me."

"She was mine to begin with!"

Sir Chuffery sighed. "I grow weary of this argument. Take your payment and leave. You and I have no further business together."

"We are not finished! You still owe me—"

There was the sound of a gunshot, and Fiyero clutched his chest. Elphaba could see blood coming from between his fingers as he stumbled back, one hand up against the wall for support. The green woman looked back at Chuffery, who was holding a small, smoking gun in his hand.

"Marvelous invention, isn't it? Revolutionary, really. This weapon can do exactly what your muskets can do, except that this can be carried in one's pocket, concealed," Chuffery said. Elphaba looked back at Fiyero, whose life was slipping away quickly. The green woman stood up, only to feel the small weapon being pushed into her back.

"Ah, ah, Elphaba. There's nothing you can do for him now. Let him die. Besides, what did he ever do for you? What kindness did he ever show you?"

Elphaba knew that Chuffery was right, but watching Fiyero fade away like this… no one deserved to die that way, not even him. The former prince let out a few final coughs before he slumped over in death.

Chuffery put his weapon away and moved behind his desk. "Now, where were we?"

Elphaba looked at him, feeling her hatred grow. "I was about to strangle you, you bastard!" She leapt at him, wondering why he seemed so calm. Instantly, a searing pain coursed through her body, and the green woman let out a cry, collapsing to the ground. The pain stopped and Elphaba raised herself up, panting.

"This was one of the issues I wanted to address. You may have noticed that your silver bracelet has been removed, and replaced with a little something of my own."

Elphaba noticed for the first time that she now had two black bracelets on, and she could feel something similar around her neck.

"You see, the technology Avaric and Fiyero were using was very outdated. They only kept you from leaving, and their form of punishment was no real punishment at all, was it? My technology allows me to utilize instant punishment. With one push of a button, I can keep you in line."

Elphaba finally managed to get back to her feet when another thought struck her. Her hand flew to her neck, searching for Galinda's pendant, but it was gone.

"I took the liberty of removing your necklace for you," Chuffery said, the pendant dangling from his hand.

"Give it back!"

"But you wouldn't want to lose it in a fight, would you?"

Elphaba clenched her fists, wanting to lunge at him again, but she knew what that would bring. Chuffery seemed to sense this.

"Very good. You learn quickly; it seems even you can be trained, just like any other animal."

It took everything the green woman had to keep from throwing herself at him, and this seemed to only amuse Chuffery.

"However, I won't be as heartless as your last owners. You may keep Miss Upland's trinket if you feel it will give you good luck."

Chuffery threw the pendant, and Elphaba reacted quickly to catch it before it hit the ground. Chuffery turned back to the window. "But only because I plan on keeping the real thing."

"What?" Elphaba said, looking up at him.

"Surely you know where Miss Upland comes from. Her family is very high on the social ladder. They would be all to happy to marry her off to someone of equal status."

"You… you can't mean…"

"I fully intend to have Miss Upland as my wife. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Then she could own you as well." He laughed. "Or so to speak."

Elphaba clutched the pendant, feeling her temper rise again. "Stay away from her!" She made for him again, only to be electrocuted mere inches away. Elphaba struggled to fight the pain, taking another step forward, but it was impossible. She collapsed again, breathing heavily. The green woman grunted as she rose up onto all fours.

"I take it we understand each other now?" Chuffery said.

Elphaba glared up at him. "Perfectly."

_I understand only one thing: your death will not be a pleasant one._

_

* * *

_

"Galinda, would you come down here for a few moments?"

"All right," the blonde called back. Not wanting to go back to her own home, for fear that Fiyero would be waiting for her, Galinda had chosen to go to her parents' home instead. She checked her appearance in the mirror before heading downstairs and into the sitting room.

"Hello, Miss Galinda."

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. Sir Chuffery was sitting on the couch opposite her parents.

"Won't you please have a seat?" he continued. Galinda saw with dismay that the only available seat was beside the man himself, but she didn't want to seem rude, so she reluctantly settled herself on the couch.

"Sir Chuffery said he had some news for us," Galinda's mother said.

"I do, and unfortunately, it isn't good. Fiyero Tiggular was found dead."

"Dead?" Galinda repeated, feeling her heart skip a beat. "But… how?"

"It appears as though he was killed by one of his own fighters."

"That can't be. Fiyero wasn't in that line of business," Galinda's father said.

"I regret to say that he was. He was the co-owner of an illegal underground fighting club. His partner was found dead as well. The club has been shut down, and all the fighters have been taken into imprisonment."

"I can't believe this. He always seemed like such a nice man."

"The people we trust the most are the ones who deceive us the most," Chuffery said, glancing at Galinda. "While I do realize that this is distressing news, I hope something good may come of it."

"What do you mean?" Galinda's mother asked.

"I realize this may be very sudden, and don't think me rude, but I also came here today to ask Miss Galinda for her hand in marriage."

Galinda felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. There wasn't enough air in the room, and she couldn't breathe. How could Chuffery ask her something like that? She wasn't ready to tie herself down, and especially not to a man like Chuffery.

"Marriage? How exciting!" Galinda's mother said, clapping her hands.

_Exciting is not the word I would use at all, mother._

"Well, Miss Galinda?" Chuffery asked.

Galinda's mouth felt dry, and couldn't find the right words. "I… I would like some time to think about my answer."

Her parents looked angry at this reply, but Chuffery nodded. "I understand. It is quite sudden. Come down to my office today when you have decided."

Chuffery stood, bowed to her parents, then left. The blonde fled to her room before her parents could say anything.

_If I marry Sir Chuffery, then who will be more of a prisoner: Elphaba… or me?_


	8. Chapter 8

_To the leader, the pariah_

_The victor, the messiah_

_This is war_

It was mid-afternoon by the time Galinda managed to compose herself enough to go down to Sir Chuffery's office. She didn't know what this was all about, but she had a vague idea. She only hoped that she was terribly wrong.

When Galinda entered Sir Chuffery's office, she found him sitting at his desk. He looked up after she had closed the door behind her, and smiled.

"Miss Galinda. How nice to see you. I take it you have made a decision?"

"Not quite yet. I have some questions, if that's all right with you."

"Of course. Ask away."

Galinda took a step forward, her mouth feeling dry. "Well, I'm afraid I… I'm a little confused. I mean, you and I have never really met formally before, and this sudden proposal of marriage… don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"In my profession, Miss Galinda, one learns to never wait. Opportunities don't last forever."

"Is that what this is? Business?"

"Of course not. This is about a man wanting to marry an attractive, young woman."

"But we hardly know each other!"

"Miss Galinda, listen to me. All I know about you is that you're beautiful, and you come from a very powerful family. That's all I need to know."

"But—"

"Here's what you know: I hold the life of your green fighter in my hands. What more do you need to know about me?"

Galinda felt her heart drop. "Are you trying to tell me that if I don't marry you, you'll kill Elphaba?"

Chuffery laughed. "You make it sound as though I'm going to go after the green woman myself. No, I will not kill Elphaba if you refuse. However, should you accept, I can ensure you that her life will be much easier."

_He means he won't put her up against fighters that are sure to kill her._

"Well, Miss Galinda, as lovely as chatting with you is, I do have some important business to attend to, so a yes or no would be appreciated," Chuffery said, standing and grabbing his coat.

Galinda looked down. The choice was clear to her, yet impossible to make. She looked back up. "I accept your proposal… on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to see Elphaba. Every day."

"Well, of course you'll see her. We'll be attending all her fights."

"No. I want time to see her personally and to be able to talk to her."

Chuffery smiled, then nodded. "I figured as much. All right, Miss Galinda, I will allow you to see the green woman every day for one hour." Chuffery went up to the blonde, took her left hand, and slipped a ring on her finger. "But if you ever cheat on me, I'll find out. Just remember that."

* * *

When Galinda went down into the training room, she found Elphaba venting her anger out on a punching bag. The blonde approached slowly. "Elphaba?"

The green woman didn't turn to look at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Elphaba, I'm trying to talk to you."

"Then talk. I'm listening."

"Look at me!"

The green woman turned to the blonde angrily, arms crossed. "Fine. Now you have my complete, undivided attention. Anything else I can do for you while I'm at it?"

"I don't understand why you're upset with me!"

The green woman's eyes softened and she looked down at her hands. "I… I'm sorry, Galinda. I'm not angry with you. I'm just angry about… being here. Two people are dead, and I'm still nowhere near being free… or being with you."

The blonde looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed. "Elphaba… there will never be an us."

"What are you saying? I'll get out of here someday, I swear."

"I don't doubt that you will, but even if you are free, I'll still be a prisoner."

Elphaba looked perplexed. "But Fiyero…" Then the realization came to her. "You didn't."

The blonde said nothing, and didn't resist when Elphaba grabbed her left wrist. The green woman's eyes fell on the ring, and she dropped Galinda's hand.

"You said you would wait," she growled.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You could have said no! Of all people, Galinda, why would you want to get married to _him_?"

"Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I love him?"

"I don't know what to think anymore! You were the only thing I was ever certain of, and now—"

"I did it to save your life!"

"Let me guess: Chuffery told you that if you refused, he'd make sure I fought someone I had no chance against; someone who would kill me for sure."

"I couldn't let that happen."

"You shouldn't have done this. I am not worth the life of misery that will certainly follow."

"Thanks for being so sensitive about it!"

"Do you want me to lie and sugar-coat it? Tell you that it will all be okay, that things will work out?"

"Yes!"

The blonde pounded her fists into Elphaba's chest as tears ran down her face. "Lie to me if you have to, just help me through this!"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her still as Galinda collapsed against her, her body shaking with sobs. "Shh, it'll be all right. I've got you, I'm right here. Just let it out," the green woman said as she stroked Galinda's blonde curls. "We'll get through this together. I promise, I won't let you fend for yourself against that monster of a man."

* * *

Ever since Galinda had been a little girl, she had dreamed of how her perfect wedding would unfold. She'd get married in a large cathedral, with the perfect man who would sweep her off her feet after they had run down the aisle, and they'd go away to some tropic resort, and do things that were too sinful for the blonde to even think about for more than a second or two.

Sixteen years of dreams were destroyed in just under an hour.

The wedding was quick and quiet and when it was over, Galinda was still having some trouble believing it had really happened, but the diamond on her finger was a brutal reminder.

Sir Chuffery provided Galinda with every luxury a girl could want, yet the blonde was sure that this imprisonment was worse than the one Elphaba had to endure.

"Are you almost ready to leave?" Chuffery asked.

"Leave?" Galinda said, looking up.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? Tonight will be the first time we see a fight as a married couple."

"Oh. Right."

"Don't look so upset, my wife. Tonight will be Elphaba's first fight as well."

Galinda's head snapped up. "Who is she fighting?"

"All in good time. Now, come. We don't want to be late."

* * *

Elphaba was taken aback by the size of the arena. It looked like the Coliseum compared to where she had been fighting.

"So many people…" she muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Nanny asked.

Elphaba sighed. "Nothing."

Nanny worked for Sir Chuffery as well, and she worked with the fighters, cooking their meals and making sure they stayed in good health.

"Only the best for Sir Chuffery's fighters," she would say. The woman was half-blind, and somewhat deaf, but she and Elphaba had taken a liking to each other, though the green woman wouldn't admit it.

"Make your kill quickly. Don't dawdle, and don't let your conscience get in the way. You're professional now; there isn't room for mistakes," Nanny said.

"Understood," Elphaba said. She turned her attention back to the crowd, her eyes wandering to the reserved box that she knew Chuffery would be sitting in.

"Don't worry. She'll be here," Nanny said, reading the green woman's mind.

"I'm not worried about her being absent; I'm worried about her having to watch this violence."

* * *

Galinda took her spot next to Chuffery in his reserved box.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it? The first of many fights we will attend together," Chuffery said. Galinda just nodded grimly, gripping her arm rests so hard that her knuckles turned white. She refused to look at him as the first fight round began.

These fighters were much more skilled than anyone Elphaba had ever fought; Galinda was sure of that. She grew increasingly concerned for the green woman's life as the fights progressed. Her husband, however (Galinda shuddered at the word) seemed to be enjoying himself, a smile on his face the whole time. Finally, Galinda heard the announcer call Elphaba's name, and her eyes became fixed on the tunnel, waiting for the green woman to emerge.

* * *

Elphaba put a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright lights as she came out into the arena. The crowd cheered as she lowered her arm, and the green woman took in just how many people were present. She heard the sound of a metal gate being opened, and Elphaba took her fighting stance. Her heart dropped as she watched a lion emerge from the other side. He approached her, and when he was a few feet away, he rose onto two legs.

"So, you're the one they call Fae," he said in a deep voice. Elphaba was taken aback. They wanted her to fight an Animal?

"I'm not going to fight you," Elphaba said, straightening up. She turned away from the Lion, ignoring the crowd's booing. Elphaba heard a growl, and the Lion was suddenly in front of her.

"Do not insult me, human," he growled. "Do you refuse to fight only because I am an Animal?"

"I only refuse to fight because we both know how this fight will end: one of us has to die."

"Then it will be you."

The Lion suddenly swiped at her, and Elphaba jumped back, barely missing his sharp claws.

"I don't want to fight you!" she shouted.

"Then this will be an easy victory for me."

He came at her again, and Elphaba jumped back. He swiped, and she ducked. Another swipe, and this time, the green woman wasn't so lucky. His paw made contact with her left shoulder, and the green woman rolled to the side, putting a hand to the wound. Red oozed from between her fingers, and it hurt to move her left arm. Elphaba looked from the wound back to the Lion, who was on all fours now. He leapt at her, knocking her over. The green woman clenched her teeth as she struggled to push the Animal away, his fangs inches from her throat. She managed to get her legs underneath her, and shoved them upwards into the Lion's stomach, forcing him away. Elphaba rolled backwards and got to her feet.

"So you will fight, if pushed," the Lion said.

"I do what I must to survive," Elphaba replied.

"As do I."

The Lion leapt at her again, and Elphaba sidestepped to avoid him.

_This fight isn't fair! It doesn't matter if I land any punches; he won't even feel them!_

The Lion was turning to face her, and Elphaba noticed that his chest might be an ideal place to attack. After all, if she could damage his ribs, that would give her some advantage.

As the Lion came at her again, Elphaba got low and threw herself at him, catching him in the chest. She forced him back, and they both fell to the ground. The Lion's paws flailed in the air as he tried to get Elphaba off, but the green woman had a handful of his fur in her fist, and was using that to hold herself steady. The green woman brought her foot back and thrust it down onto the Lion's sternum. She heard the telltale cracking noise, and the Lion roared as his paw made contact with the side of her face. Elphaba was knocked off the Lion, and she hit the cement hard, but quickly got back to her feet. The Lion was back on four feet, but it seemed to hurt him to breathe.

_Now I just have to wear him down._

The green woman engaged him in a fight, ducking and weaving, focusing on only playing defense. She knew that eventually the Lion would have to run out of energy, and it with his chest injury, recovery would be difficult.

The Lion's breathing soon became labored, and Elphaba knew that it was time. One more solid blow to the Lion's chest with her foot sent him sprawling to the cement, too weak to get back up. Elphaba stood over him, panting.

"You win. Now serve me an honorable death," the Lion said, looking up at her. A sword was suddenly thrown into the ring, landing at Elphaba's feet. The green woman stooped down and picked it up. She looked back at the Lion, and raised the sword.

_Don't let your conscience get in the way._

Elphaba thrust the sword into the ground with so much force that it stood straight up. The Lion looked at her in confusion. The crowd had gone completely silent.

"Humans forget that we too are Animals. Killing you would only reinforce our belief that we're superior, when in reality, we're lower than animals," Elphaba said. She turned and left the arena, leaving the stunned (and somewhat disappointed) crowd behind.

* * *

Galinda realized that she had been holding her breath, and she let it out. She looked over at Chuffery. He appeared calm, but she could see a vein in his forehead twitching. So Elphaba had hit a nerve.

_You may have done the right thing, Elphaba, but I fear the consequences of your actions._

"I need to have a word with my fighter."


	9. Chapter 9

_It's the moment of truth_

_And the moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_And the moment to die_

Elphaba looked up at the sound of angry footsteps. No sooner had her eyes met the sight of Sir Chuffery coming towards her than she felt an electric current ripping through her body. The green woman fell on one knee, and the pain stopped.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Chuffery shout. Elphaba didn't reply and stood up; her silence earned her another shock. The one brought her back down onto both knees. "Do you think you're going to prove something by what you did?"

"I won't kill… an Animal," the green woman said. Another shock and she was down on all fours, panting.

"You're a fighter; I own you! Therefore, you do what I tell you, and if I tell you to kill an Animal, then that's what you'll do!"

This time, Chuffery held down the button, and Elphaba collapsed, letting out a yell of pain as she writhed on the floor.

Galinda came running up behind her monster of a husband. "Stop! You'll kill her!" the blonde shouted, pulling on Chuffery's arm. He finally released the button, and Elphaba lay still. Galinda kneeled beside her, and noticed that Elphaba was barely breathing. "Elphaba? Elphaba, wake up."

"Let the old woman take care of her. We're done here," Chuffery said coldly. "Come, Galinda."

The blonde didn't move. Sir Chuffery grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I said, come along!" He dragged her away from the scene, even though Galinda fought to return to Elphaba's side.

_I'm sorry, Elphaba. I'm sorry I can't be strong the way you are._

_

* * *

_

When Elphaba woke up, she saw Nanny standing over her with a wet rag.

"Whoa, keep away with that!" the green woman shouted, pushing herself away as Nanny move to place the rag on her forehead. She was immediately met with pain, and she winced.

"Calm down. You think Nanny doesn't know about your water allergy? Nanny knows; that's why I used oil. Now come back here, you stupid idiot."

Elphaba slowly moved back into her original position and allowed Nanny to put the rag on her forehead.

"Didn't I tell you not to let your conscience get in the way?" the old woman said bitterly.

"Everyone has their weakness," Elphaba replied.

"That's true, but yours is sure to get you killed. Feeling for the enemy is your major flaw."

"You really think those other fighters are the enemy? Nanny, this is so much bigger than just them. It isn't even about them anymore."

"You're right. This is about you and your need for vengeance."

"This is about the injustice of this whole situation."

"It's about Miss Galinda."

Elphaba froze. "Well, she may be… a part of it."

"It's okay. Nanny knows all about your love affair."

"We do not have a love affair!"

"Then what do you youngsters call that kind of kissing these days?"

Elphaba looked down, her face a dark green. "It's not like we slept together or anything."

"But you would, if you were given the chance."

"Nanny!"

"Well, wouldn't you?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to continue protesting, but closed it. Nanny was right; Elphaba knew that if she were given that opportunity, she would take it without hesitation. But then again, who wouldn't?

"Romance aside, your actions in the ring today are not going to be without consequence," Nanny said.

"I would expect no less."

"It's time for you to come down off that high, Elphaba, and start focusing on what it's going to take for not only you to survive… but your sister as well."

Elphaba looked at Nanny. "If he even touches her—"

"What will you do? Kill him? Don't be stupid, Elphaba."

The green woman looked back down. Nanny was right; her own life wasn't the only one of the line.

"Remember, Elphaba: you can only watch."

* * *

Galinda sighed as she hung up her dress. She had never seen Sir Chuffery lose his cool like that. He always seemed so calm… perhaps Elphaba had found his weakness?

"Make sure this gets to the clinic as quick as possible."

Galinda stepped out of her closet upon hearing Chuffery's voice. A clinic? Didn't Elphaba say something about her sister being in treatment? The blonde approached the doorway of her room and saw one of the servants go by, carrying a white envelope. She left her room, following the servant at a safe distance all the way to the stables. The blonde hid as she watched the servant slip the envelope into one of the saddlebags before leaving. Galinda checked to make sure that the coast was clear before she approached the bag and extracted the envelope.

EMERALD CITY MEDICAL CLINIC

Galinda frowned. Why was Sir Chuffery sending a letter there? Could it have something to do with Elphaba's sister?

_Dear Oz, what if he's stopping her treatments because of what Elphaba did?_

The room suddenly became very cold, and the blonde shivered. She replaced the letter and turned to leave, only to run into Sir Chuffery the minute she emerged from the stables.

"Galinda. What business did you have in the stables?" he asked.

"I just needed to have a letter sent out," the blonde said, lying quickly.

"You could have had a servant take the letter down."

"I know, but it really wasn't that much trouble, and I'm very tired, so I'll see you tomorrow."

The blonde moved past Chuffery, doing her best to keep from breaking into a run. She knew what her plans for tomorrow were; it was time to meet the sister of the infamous green fighter.

* * *

Elphaba expected Sir Chuffery to rain his punishment down on her the next day, but it never came. In fact, he almost seemed to have forgotten about her. She wasn't due to fight at all for the rest of the week. Her next fight was scheduled for Saturday night. However, Nanny did not share the green woman's positive outlook.

"He's planning something. Chuffery isn't the type of man to just forget such an act of disobedience," she told the green woman.

"Oh, Nanny, relax. If Chuffery was planning to do something to me, he would have done it already."

"Don't lull yourself into a false sense of security."

Elphaba just shook her head. "Go preach to someone else."

* * *

Galinda looked up at the building, then down at her paper, and back up at the building. She was sure that this was the right address, but the Emerald City Medical Clinic looked more like a hotel than a… well, a medical clinic. The blonde opened the front door, and found herself in the lobby. She approached the front desk, where the brunette sitting behind it looked at her with a friendly smile.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for a certain patient, one whose payments are made by Sir Chuffery," Galinda replied.

"I'm sorry, but that information is confidential," the woman said. She really appeared to be sorry, and Galinda was just going to give up then, but the image of Elphaba writhing on the ground in pain came to her mind. Elphaba had suffered for an Animal who had tried to kill her; why couldn't Galinda suffer a little discomfort for the one she loved?

"We had wanted this to stay a secret, but Sir Chuffery and I are married," Galinda said, holding up her left hand and showing off her ring. The words made her sick, but she reminded herself that she was doing this for Elphaba. "You see, my husband sent a letter here concerning that patient's treatment today, but he believes he may have made some critical errors. He's a little forgetful sometimes, so he sent me down here to correct any errors and to check on the patient."

The brunette looked uncertain. "It is against protocol…"

"I'm sure he'd be very appreciative… and generous."

It was at this time that Galinda slid a hundred dollar bill across the desk towards the woman.

"Let me check our mail," the woman said, standing up and disappearing into a back room.

_Yes, even the most honest person can be corrupted with money, can't they?_ Galinda thought bitterly.

"This letter just came in," the woman said, returning to the room with the envelope Galinda had seen at Chuffery's house earlier. She handed it to the blonde.

"Well, thank you very much. And about that patient…?"

After finding out which room Elphaba's sister was in, Galinda stopped in one of the hallways to open the envelope. Inside, she found a letter telling "whom it may concern" that "the patient's treatments need to be put on hold for a while, as the funds unfortunately need to be used for more pressing matters".

Galinda felt a surge of anger, and ripped the letter in half, dropping it in the trash can as she continued. It was time to take a stand. Galinda was prepared to make sure that no harm would ever come to Elphaba's sister, and that she would never be used as leverage again.

The blonde realized that she had reached her destination, and she knocked softly on the door of room 101.

"Come in," a gentle voice replied. Galinda opened the door, and saw a young woman with dark brown hair sitting by the window. The woman turned to face the blonde, and smiled.

"Hello. You don't know me, but—"

"Of course I know who you are. I just never thought that Galinda Upland would ever be visiting me," the brunette replied.

"Oh. Well, here I am."

"Here you are. What brings you here, Miss Galinda?"

"I… I'm here because of your sister."

The brunette frowned, and moved forward. It was only then that Galinda saw the girl was in a wheelchair, and her identity became completely obvious.

"Elphaba? Why? Has she done something wrong?"

Galinda couldn't reply. She could only stare at the brunette. "You… you're Nessarose Thropp."

"Yes."

"Your father was Frexspar Thropp."

"Yes…" Nessa said, starting to become confused.

"That means your sister is Elphaba… Thropp."

"Did you come here just to discuss my family tree?"

"Elphaba's the next Eminent Thropp. That's why she won't use her real name."

"Miss Galinda, what is this all about?"

"Elphaba is in danger."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Galinda then realized that Nessa had no idea about what Elphaba was doing, or how she was continuing to pay for her treatments. That meant that Elphaba didn't want her to know… so that meant that Galinda had to keep it a secret too, right? But to keep something like that from her own sister… didn't Nessa deserve to know?

"Nessa, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this, but your sister is an underground fighter. An illegal, underground fighter."

* * *

"Where did you escape to? I haven't seen you all day," Chuffery said as Galinda returned to the house.

"I went out into the city. You know, just to do a little window shopping," Galinda said before she started to leave again.

"Now where are you going?"

"To see Elphaba."

* * *

_And this one is for Nessa, and this one is for Galinda, and this is one is just because I hate your Ozdamn face!_

Of course, Elphaba knew that the punching bag wasn't really Chuffery, and he wouldn't feel anything, but it made her feel better anyway. Besides, she considered it practice for the real event.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?"

Elphaba turned at the sound of Galinda's voice. "It's here. That's enough," she replied, cracking her knuckle as she approached the blonde. "And what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Why won't you tell me your last name?"

"I told you, it doesn't matter."

"I think it matters a great deal, Elphaba… Thropp."

The green woman froze.

"I should have known from the start. Your green skin should have been a dead giveaway, but it never occurred to me. Not until I met your sister."

"You met Nessa? Face-to-face?" Elphaba said. Galinda nodded. "How is she?"

"She's fine, but that's not the point. You hid your identity from me. Why?"

"Why do you think? My family is well-known, and respected." A pause. "Well, we were respected. I was destined to become the next Eminent Thropp after my father died, but I was stupid. I didn't want that power, not then anyway. So I ran."

"You ran away? You left Nessa alone?"

"I'm not proud of what I did, okay? But I knew that I had to find a way to provide for my sister… and here's where it's brought me."

Silence.

"But it doesn't matter who I was. Not anymore," Elphaba said.

"You can't run away from who you are, Elphaba. Even if you deny it, you're still a Thropp and you can't change that."

"Family names are nice when they carry around money and power, aren't they, Miss _Upland_? With a name like that, I bet you got everything you ever wanted."

"Don't start that again, Elphaba! I'm only trying to help you!"

"Well, you can't! You have no idea what it's like to be me, so stop pretending like you understand!"

"Elphaba—"

"Just go. Run back to your equally rich and snobbish husband, and you two can congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

Galinda wanted to lash back out, to say that Elphaba was wrong and that she was nothing like Sir Chuffery, but her eyes were filling with tears, and she knew that if she spoke, she would start sobbing, so she ran.

Elphaba watched Galinda run, feeling awful for yelling at her like that. She really had meant no harm.

_Why do I always hurt the ones I love the most?_

Elphaba looked back at the punching, and gave a yell, punching it right in its weak spot. The chain holding the bag snapped, and it fell to the ground with a dull thud. Elphaba stared at it, her chest heaving.

"_You will never belong."_


	10. Chapter 10

_The moment to fight_

_The moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight_

_To fight!_

The week passed quickly, and Elphaba received no further visits from Galinda. She wanted to apologize, to pull the blonde into her arms and say that she had meant no harm, that it had only been her anger talking, but the green woman knew she couldn't do any of those things. All she could do was wait and see if Galinda would forgive her first.

The blonde didn't come, though, and it was Saturday night. Elphaba knew she had to fight tonight, and her opponent hadn't been revealed to her. Not that she was surprised; they had kept the Lion a secret as well.

"Are you ready? Nanny asked. The green woman turned and nodded, but then noticed a sad look on Nanny's face.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You don't usually look at me like it's the last time you'll ever see me."

"Oh, I'll see you again… this will just be the last time I see you alive."

Elphaba laughed. "Oh, Nanny, you and your jokes. You almost had me worried."

"You should be worried."

"Why? Because Chuffery has me fighting some big, scary man tonight?"

Nanny slapped the green woman across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Elphaba said, putting a hand to the smarting spot.

"This isn't a joke, Elphaba! Do you even know who you're fighting?"

"No. No one's told me."

"You're going to be fighting the Tin Man. He's one of the Wizard's favorite fighter… because he's ruthless."

"Like every other fighter I've gone up against."

"No, he isn't. The Tin Man doesn't use weapons to kill; he uses his bare hands. Chuffery is going to make sure you don't walk away from this fight. The Tin Man is unlike any other man you have fought before; his very skin is made of tin. It acts as his armor."

"He must have a weak spot. All fighters do."

"Good luck in trying to find it."

The crowd started cheering, and Elphaba looked towards the tunnel that led out to the arena. "Duty calls."

"Goodbye, Elphaba. It was an honor knowing you."

Elphaba scowled at the old woman before she left, entering the arena.

* * *

Galinda sat with Sir Chuffery in their reserved seats. It had been some time since she and Elphaba had had their argument, and Galinda somewhat regretted not visiting the green woman, but Elphaba's words had cut her deep, and thinking about them still stung.

"What happened between you and Elphaba?" Sir Chuffery asked.

Galinda looked at him. "Wh- nothing."

"You think I haven't noticed that you've been upset?"

Galinda looked down, not replying.

"I hate to see you this way, and it pains me to think that the green woman somehow insulted you. So, I have taken measurements to ensure that she will never hurt you again."

"What do you mean?"

"After tonight, Elphaba will no longer be a problem."

Galinda looked towards the arena fearfully. Now she really did regret not visiting Elphaba… what if that fight had been the last words between them? How would she be able to live with herself?

_If you die tonight, Elphaba, then I will follow you._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba watched as the opposite gate was raised, and her opponent emerged. Just as Nanny had said, the Tin Man was made of his namesake; Elphaba didn't see a spot of flesh. As the two approached the center of the arena, the gates slammed shut.

_This really will be a fight to the death_, Elphaba thought. _Chuffery won't let history repeat itself._

"Fae! How nice to see you again," the Tin Man said with an evil grin.

"I don't believe we've ever met," Elphaba said.

"You don't remember me? Shame, but it will make killing you a whole lot easier."

The Tin Man threw a punch, which Elphaba ducked to avoid it, throwing one of her own at his chest.

CLANG

Elphaba winced as pain shot through her hand. That had been a bad idea.

"That's the advantage of being made of tin," the Tin Man said. He punched Elphaba in the side of the head. The green woman fell to the ground, feeling as though someone had just hit her in the face with a golden brick. She was temporarily stunned as she tried to push herself to her feet.

"Come on, Fae. You're a better fighter than this," the Tin Man said. Elphaba wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving a thin streak of blood behind. The Tin Man threw another punch, and Elphaba ducked to avoid it, swinging her leg around to knock his fete out from under him.

CLANG

Elphaba had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

_My shin, holy crap! Okay, shake it off, shake it off, don't try that again._

The Tin Man's foot came in contact with her chest, sending the green woman sliding back across the floor. Elphaba rolled onto her side, the wind knocked out of her.

"Fae, you disappoint me."

Elphaba finally managed to stand up. "How do you know me? We've never fought before, and I've never heard of you."

"No, we never fought, and I'm not surprised that my name isn't well-known."

Elphaba watched him carefully as he moved back and forth, taunting her. She couldn't fight him as she would any normal fighter; she would only hurt herself, thereby giving the Tin Man an easy win.

The crowd booed at the lack of fighting. They wanted blood, yet Elphaba was the only one who could give it.

"Ah, Fae, the crowd grows weary of this game. Come on, let's give them some entertainment," the Tin Man said. Elphaba's mind was racing. She couldn't find the Tin Man's weakness, and she was starting to wonder if Nanny had been right.

The green woman suddenly realized that he was coming at her, and she didn't have time to react as he threw another punch. This one hit her in the chest, and Elphaba recoiled. An uppercut caught her under the chin, and she fell back to the cement, spitting out a mouthful of blood. The crowd cheered; they were finally getting some excitement.

"I always thought you were a skilled fighter… and I'm sorely disappointed."

Elphaba tried to stand, only to get kicked in the ribs, which sent her back down. The Tin Man stood over her, grinning. Elphaba glared up at him.

"All that time I spent watching you fight… I know what makes you tick. I know what will make you lash out."

"Then you should know I hate blood!"

The green woman leapt up, catching the Tin Man around the torso and tackling him to the ground. She heard a heavy thud, and saw a dent in his torso.

_That's it. That's my way in. If I can just dent it more, I might be able to get to his chest._

Elphaba got to her feet and brought a foot down on the dent, making it deeper. She was about to bring her foot down again when she felt her kneecap explode in pain. It felt as though someone had whacked it as hard as they could with a steel beam. The green woman realized that it had been the Tin Man's foot. She collapsed, letting out a yell of pain. She grabbed her knee, certain that her kneecap had been shattered. She suddenly felt the Tin Man use one arm to grab her around the throat, and placed the other on the top of her head. Elphaba grabbed the arm around her neck, trying to get free.

"You know, Fae, I never liked the use of blades in fights. No, I much prefer when the fighter is killed with bare hands," the Tin Man said. "This has been my signature move, you know. I snap my opponent's neck… every single one. Using it on Angelo was especially satisfying."

Elphaba stopped struggling for a second. "Boq?"

"See? We do know each other."

"But… but you were killed! I saw you die! You were killed in your first fight!"

Boq's grip tightened around her neck. "You all made fun of me, and the way Angelo took care of me… it was degrading. But not anymore. Now I'm the one to be feared; I'm the one with the power."

"I never did anything to you!"

"I had to fight in your shadow. That's why they put me up against Angelo in my first fight."

"I am not responsible for what happened to you!"

"It doesn't matter what you say now. You will die by my hands, and when you do, the Wizard is going to finally set me free."

"You really think the Wizard is going to let you be free? My death will be no different than any other fighter's death."

"You always were manipulative, but now it's time for this fight to end."

* * *

Galinda had tried to keep herself from hyperventilating, but she had given up on that fight a while ago. The fight had seemed hopeless from the beginning, and now the Tin Man had Elphaba in a death hold.

"So, this is where the green woman's road ends. What a pity," Chuffery said.

"You can't let her die, do something!" Galinda said hysterically.

"What can I do? One fighter must die; that's the rule."

Galinda looked back at the two, her mind racing. She wished she had some way to help the green woman, but her mind came up blank.

That's when her eyes fell on the collar around Elphaba's neck.

_Metal conducts electricity._

It was a long shot, but the blonde had to try. Galinda glanced at the small black box in Chuffery's hand… and the red button on it.

_I hope this works!_

The blonde lunged forward, and pushed the button.

* * *

_This is it. He's going to—_

Elphaba felt the familiar pain of electricity course through her body, and she writhed in pain, but she heard an unfamiliar noise. She realized that it was the Tin Man crying out in pain. Elphaba fought through her pain to push the Tin Man away, and roll to freedom. The electricity stopped, and the green woman turned towards Boq. She leapt at him again, throwing her fist into the dent. This time, her fist went through, and she felt it smash through glass as well. Boq gave a yell and forced Elphaba back. The green woman fell backwards, and watched as Boq collapsed to the ground. Elphaba looked at her fist, and saw shards of glass sticking out of her flesh. The green woman crawled beside the motionless Tin Man, and peered into the hole. There was a clock inside in the shape of a heart, and the glass face was smashed.

_He had no heart. That's why he fought the way he did._

Elphaba became aware that the crowd was roaring at her victory. Elphaba looked up at all the people, their faces all blurring together. Her eyes fell on Galinda just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Galinda watched as Elphaba's eyes locked with hers, and she inhaled sharply. The green woman suddenly collapsed, and Galinda stood up.

"Well, she managed to survive… with a little help," Chuffery said, giving Galinda a harsh look. He stood up. "It's time to go."

* * *

"What were you thinking? Do you realize what people will say?"

Galinda couldn't respond, but could only stare in horror at the man who had her pinned up against the wall.

Chuffery didn't appreciate her silence, and slammed her against the wall again. "Answer me!"

"I couldn't let her die!" Galinda shouted back as tears started down her face.

"That was not your decision to make! You had no right to intervene!"

"You may be heartless, but I'm not! I love Elphaba, and no forced marriage is going to change that!"

Chuffery stared at his wife, his anger starting to ebb away. "So, you love her because she's not heartless like me. Perhaps you've forgotten what she does for a living?"

Galinda looked down, then back up at Chuffery. "She kills to keep her sister alive. You kill for sport. She may have green skin, but you're the monster."

Chuffery nodded. "Elphaba has put too many ideas in your head, but it's time for things to change. You're my wife; it's time you started doing your duties as such."

Galinda's eyes grew wide as she realized what he meant. "You wouldn't—"

"There's no Elphaba here to protect you."

Chuffery grabbed the blonde's arm and started to drag her up the stairs.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me! Elphaba! Elphaba!"


	11. Chapter 11

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_Elphaba could see the blonde ahead of her, but when she moved towards her, Galinda kept moving farther and farther away._

"_Galinda, wait! I'm sorry!" she tried to call out, but what she heard instead was, "You have no idea what it's like to be me, so stop pretending like you understand!"_

No. I didn't mean that, _the green woman thought._ That's not what I said.

_Elphaba finally managed to catch up to Galinda, but just as she did, the blonde suddenly fell through an unseen hole. Elphaba lunged forward and grabbed Galinda's hand, straining to pull her back up._

"_Hold on!" she said, but it came out as, "__Just go. Run back to your equally rich and snobbish husband, and you two can congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."_

_The blonde's hand suddenly slipped from Elphaba's grasp, and the green woman's heart dropped._

"_No!"_

"_Elphaba! Elphaba!"_

The green woman woke with a gasp, sitting straight up. "Galinda!"

"So you've decided to rejoin the land of the living," Nanny said. She was sitting beside Elphaba's cot.

"Galinda... I need to help her!" Elphaba gasped. She threw the blanket off herself, and swung her legs over the side. Her right leg bent fine, but her left knee exploded in pain when she tried to bend it. The green woman cried out before straightening it again.

"You're not going anywhere. The Tin Man gave you a good beating; you won't using that knee for a while."

"Is it broken?"

"Broken? Ha! Shattered is the better word to use."

"Well, fix it!"

"I can't just fix something like that. You'll have to wait until it heals."

"But that will take months! I have to get to Galinda now!"

"I'm afraid you will no longer be seeing Miss Galinda," a cool voice said. Elphaba and Nanny looked up, and Elphaba let out a low growl as Sir Chuffery approached them. "I must say, that was quite a superb fight."

"You set me up. You knew I wouldn't stand a chance against the Tin Man," Elphaba said darkly.

"And yet here you are, alive, if not well."

"No thanks to you."

"Elphaba, you've been doing this long enough to know that spectator intervention is against the rules. Which is why I was very disappointed when Galinda gave you a little… boost."

"What did you do to her, you bastard?"

"I did nothing. She merely performed her required duties as my wife."

Elphaba was puzzled for a moment, but then the realization hit her. "You bastard, you _raped_ her! I'm going to murder you!"

The green woman leapt off of her cot, but the minute her left leg hit the ground, it collapsed underneath her weight, bringing Elphaba crashing to the ground.

"Careful, Elphaba. You still haven't recovered from the fight with the Tin Man. You wouldn't want to sustain further injuries, would you?"

Elphaba glared up at him as he walked away. She let out a yell and slammed her fist into the ground. "Damnit!"

"Get back into bed, Elphaba, before you make a bigger fool of yourself," Nanny said, helping the green woman off the floor and back onto her cot.

"I swear, Nanny, I swear I'm going to kill Sir Chuffery with my own two hands," Elphaba growled.

"I'm sure you will, dear. But for now, rest, and leave everything to old Nanny."

* * *

Galinda stood in the shower, feeling the warm water run down her back. She was trembling slightly, the events from last night still haunting her.

_How could he do this to me?_

Galinda just wanted to wash him away, all of him. She didn't want him on her, and she had already spent an hour in the shower trying to rid herself of him.

_Elphaba would never do anything like that to me. I need to see her._

The blonde realized just how true this was, and it made her eyes fill with tears.

_I need Elphaba._

When she finally gathered the courage to step out of the shower and get dressed, Galinda found that going to see Elphaba would be more difficult than she had anticipated.

"I'm sorry, but I have orders to keep you here," one guard said as she tried to leave.

"That's absurd!"

"Those are my orders."

Galinda felt her anger rising, and she'd finally had enough. She grabbed the guard's collar. "I'm through being nice, Ozdamnit! Now, take me to Sir Chuffery's fight club!"

The guard was too flustered to protest, and immediately led Galinda to the carriages. She climbed in one and they took off, heading full speed for the fight club.

* * *

Elphaba winced as she tried to bend her left leg again. She sighed and gave up, convinced that her kneecap really was shattered.

"Elphaba."

The green woman looked up at the sound of her name and saw Galinda standing beside her cot.

"Galinda, are you all right?" she asked.

Galinda nodded. "No," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Come here."

The blonde climbed onto the cot with Elphaba, and curled up in her open arms as the tears started down her face.

"It… it was so awful, Elphaba!" Galinda sobbed.

"Shh. He's not here now. It's just me."

No further words were passed between the girls; Elphaba just held the blonde, rocking back and forth slowly as Galinda sobbed into her.

Night fell over Oz, and Elphaba looked out at the stars. She turned her attention back to Galinda, and saw that the blonde had fallen asleep, one hand still clutching Elphaba's shirt; the other hand was near her face, and Elphaba smiled slightly when she saw that the blonde had her thumb in her mouth. The blonde would be humiliated if she knew, but Elphaba thought that it was perfectly acceptable under these circumstances.

"Elphaba, what is she still doing here?" Nanny asked shrilly as she appeared beside the bed out of nowhere.

Elphaba jumped, her heart racing. "Don't do that, you old bat! And keep your voice down!"

"You're young; you'll live," Nanny said, waving her hand dismissively. "Miss Galinda should have left by now; if Sir Chuffery finds out, you'll both be in more trouble, if that's even possible."

"'If' being the key word here," Elphaba said. She felt the blonde stir and looked down at her.

"What time is it?" Galinda asked, rubbing one eye sleepily.

"Night time," Elphaba replied.

"I should have been back by now," Galinda said, and Elphaba saw a haunted look in her eyes.

"You won't have to go back," the green woman said.

Galinda looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You can stay with me. I'll protect you from that monster."

"Ha! Miss Galinda can't stay down here; she would never last in a fighter's world," Nanny said. Elphaba glared at her.

"Elphaba, I can't stay. That will only bring more trouble," Galinda said.

"How can I let you go back, knowing what he did to you?" Elphaba said angrily, and for the first time, Galinda saw tears glistening in Elphaba's eyes. "I couldn't protect you the first time; I won't let that happen again."

"But you can barely stand!"

Elphaba was about to respond when they heard a door bang open. Galinda inhaled sharply and looked up fearfully. Elphaba tightened her grip around the blonde, and pushed her partially behind her protectively.

"All right, that's enough," Chuffery said, approaching the bed. Elphaba scowled at him. "Galinda, it's time to come back home."

Elphaba felt the blonde start to tremble. "She's not going anywhere with you," the green woman growled.

"You're already in enough trouble, so move aside and stay out of this," Chuffery said.

"You'll have to kill me first."

Chuffery sighed and Elphaba knew what his next move would be. She released Galinda and pushed away from her, hitting the ground a split second before Chuffery pushed the button. The green woman clenched her teeth as she felt the electricity course through her body. The pain stopped, but Elphaba refused to give Chuffery the satisfaction of causing her pain, so she started laughing.

"Is that it? Is that all? A little shock?" she said. Another wave of electricity traveled through her body, and when it stopped, the green woman just laughed again. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Galinda watched as Elphaba continued to take wave after wave of electric shocks. She knew that if she continued to endure them, she would be killed.

"Stop! Leave her alone! I'll go with you!" Galinda cried. As much as she really didn't want to, Galinda wouldn't be responsible for Elphaba's death.

Chuffery finally stopped and Elphaba lay still, occasional spasms coursing through her body. The rise and fall of her chest could barely been detected, and Galinda feared for her life. The blonde got off of the cot slowly, her eyes never leaving Elphaba. She stepped over the green woman, and felt Chuffery grab her arm in a vice-like grip. Her gaze traveled to the cement as he started to drag her away.

"This… is… war…"

Galinda looked back at Elphaba, but the green woman's eyes were closed, and she wondered if she had really heard what she thought. Elphaba was the last thing the blonde saw before Chuffery dragged her away.

* * *

"Elphaba. Wake up, you green thing!"

A slap to the face jerked Elphaba from her sleep. "What?" she hissed, her sharp eyes searching the darkness for the offending voice and hand. They eventually fell on Nanny, who was standing beside the cot.

"Here, Nanny has something for you," the woman said with a toothy grin. Elphaba looked down at the small glass bottle in Nanny's withered hand.

"What is it?"

"How should I know? Drink it."

"Wait, you want me to just drink some unknown liquid that you—"

Nanny had already opened the bottle, and shoved it into Elphaba's mouth. The green made a muffled noise and almost choked on the liquid that was running down her throat. She pushed Nanny away, and the bottle fell to the ground, shattering. Elphaba coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What was that? Oz, it tasted awful!"

"Animal urine."

Elphaba had to swallow to suppress the vomit that was starting to come up. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You do look a little green."

"Very funny. Now, would you mind telling me why—"

The green woman stopped as she started to feel a fiery pain in her knee. She clenched the afflicted area as the pain increased. It felt as though a fire had been lit in her left knee. "Nanny, what the hell have you done?" she asked, her eyes watering involuntarily.

"You'll thank me… in a few more minutes."

The pain slowly started to ebb away, and Elphaba released her knee. She bent and unbent it a few times, surprised that it hardly hurt.

"My knee… it's healed," she said in awe.

"Didn't Nanny say she would take care of everything? But you didn't trust me, did you?"

Elphaba got out of the bed hesitantly, putting her feet on the ground. She stood up slowly, a smile crossing her face.

"I know what you're thinking, Elphaba," Nanny said. She reached into her dress and extracted a key. "Tonight only."

Elphaba's smile grew wider as she took the key from Nanny. "I'll make it count."

* * *

Galinda sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Sir Chuffery's breathing as he slept beside her. Her eyes wandered to the vase of flowers sitting on the bedside table. She knew that if she broke that vase, it would reward her with sharp, broken pieces. And what would those pieces bring her but blissful death? Galinda stood up and started to reach for the vase.

A green hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare think about that for one second."

Galinda looked up, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "E-Elphaba?"

The green woman smiled, her verdant skin almost glowing in the moonlight. "I said I would protect you… and I intend to keep that promise."

"Elphaba…"

The blonde stood up and fell against the green woman, embracing her tightly. "Take me away from here, Elphaba, even if it's only for one night."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Elphaba laid Galinda down slowly on her cot. She barely remembered the return back to the tunnel, yet here they were, alone in the silence. She felt Galinda wrap her arms around the back of her neck and pull her down for a passionate kiss. Their kiss deepened, and Elphaba soon felt Galinda tugging at her shirt. She broke their kiss only to help the blonde remove her shirt, and went back to what she had been doing.

"Elphaba… touch me," the blonde breathed.

Elphaba looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me. Please, just help me forget."

The blonde helped the green woman remove her clothing, and she was soon bare underneath her lover. Elphaba removed the rest of her own clothing, and slowly ran her trembling hands down Galinda's beautiful body, stopping when she reached that forbidden place between her legs. Elphaba looked back into Galinda's eyes, asking permission. What she saw in those sapphire eyes was complete trust; trust that Elphaba would never use the blonde the way Sir Chuffery had. Elphaba's heart rate quickened as her hands ran down Galinda's body again. The green woman leaned down to kiss the blonde again as her hands found their target and began to work.

Galinda couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. Elphaba was so gentle with her, and when the blonde hit her climax, the green woman's name was on her lips. After the heat had passed, Elphaba looked down at Galinda, panting. Droplets of sweat caused strands of Galinda's hair to stick to her face, and she smiled weakly.

"You're trembling," she whispered.

"I'll be fine," Elphaba replied. She lay down slowly, her head coming to rest just below the blonde's throat. Galinda put a hand oh the green woman's head.

"I love you, Elphaba."

The green woman didn't reply, and Galinda saw that she had fallen asleep. The blonde smiled before she too gave in to her own exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

The first rays of sunlight that came filtering into the tunnels found the two girls in the same position as they had been the night before. Galinda was the first one to wake up, and she smiled when she saw that the green woman still sleeping. She looked towards the small window, and a feeling of depression started to set over her. Their night together was over, and far too quickly for the blonde's taste. Soon, she would have to go back to that dreaded house, where the man she despised with every fiber of her being was waiting for her.

"No… don't wander off…"

Galinda looked down, expecting to see Elphaba awake, but was surprised when she saw that the green woman was still sleeping.

"Nessa, you can't go alone… come back…" The green woman twitched in her sleep, furrowing her brow slightly. "Come back… don't go any further…" Elphaba suddenly jerked violently. "Nessa! Hold on!" she shouted, startling the blonde. The green woman wore a pained expression on her face as she started writhing. "Nessa!"

"Elphaba, it's just a dream! Wake up!" Galinda said, shaking the green woman. "Wake up!"

Elphaba's eyes shot open, and Galinda saw a crazed look in them. Her dark eyes fell on Galinda, and the look faded away as the green woman calmed down.

"It's my fault. It's my fault Nessa's in a wheelchair," Elphaba said.

"It was just a dream," Galinda said, stroking Elphaba's raven hair. The green woman didn't reply, and laid her head back down on the blonde. She knew Galinda didn't understand, and she didn't feel like explaining the situation, but she had kept secrets for too long. If she wanted Galinda to trust her fully, she had to be honest with her.

"I was seven years old. Nessa was four," the green woman began. "We went out on a picnic by the creek. We were sitting on this hill, and Father told me to watch Nessa. I only took my eyes off her for a second…"

Elphaba trailed off, feeling all the guilt come crashing down on her.

"She was gone. I knew my father would be furious, so I went to find her. I found her at the bottom of the hill, in the creek, except that it was summer. The creek had dried up. Nessa was lying in the rocks, her legs all twisted underneath her. She must've been in so much pain… but she didn't cry. She just… looked at me with this hurt expression on her face, like I had let her down; like it was my fault she had fallen into the creek."

"Elphaba, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident," Galinda said.

"I should have been watching her. I should have protected her. Now she's the one suffering for my mistake."

Galinda looked down, unsure of how to respond. She knew it wasn't Elphaba's fault, but the green woman was so wracked with guilt…

"When I go out there and fight, every punch I take, every drop of my blood that spills; I know I deserve it."

"Stop it, Elphaba. No deserves this, especially not you."

"But if I had been paying attention—"

"You don't know that Nessa would have been saved even if you were watching her. I'm sure if you just talked to her, you'd find that she's forgiven you."

Elphaba gave a short, humorless laugh. "I doubt it. I'll never forget the way she looked at me."

"When was the last time you actually talked to your sister, face to face?"

"I don't remember… I've kept my distance from her. She's safer without me around."

"Elphaba, you're the only one she has left. I know she's forgiven you; if you would just talk to her—"

"How, Galinda? How do you know she's forgiven me?"

"Because I know how much you love her. I've seen the lengths you've gone to to make sure she's safe. And I know that she loves you as much as you love her."

Elphaba sat up, the blanket falling from her body. The thin rays of sunlight that came in hit her green skin and she seemed to glow. Galinda inhaled sharply at the beautiful sight.

"It's time for me to return you to your home," Elphaba said.

* * *

Galinda had already taken a shower and gotten dressed by the time Sir Chuffery woke up.

"Good morning, my wife. I hope you slept well," he said.

"Better than I have in a long time," the blonde replied, smiling to herself.

"Very good."

"Sir Chuffery!"

The two looked up as a servant came running in, looking quite out of breath and holding a white envelope.

"This just came for you. It's urgent; from the Wizard!" the servant continued.

"Thank you," Chuffery said, taking the envelope. He opened it up and read the letter inside, a frown crossing his face as he did.

"What does the Wizard want with you?" Galinda asked.

"It's just business, that's all," Chuffery said with a smile, but Galinda could see the worry in his eyes. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"Forty-seven… forty-eight… forty-nine..."

"Come on, Elphaba, you still have fifty more!"

The green woman grunted as she lowered herself back to the floor and pushed back up, her arms trembling. "Maybe if you weren't so heavy, this would be easier," Elphaba said through clenched teeth.

"I'm only trying to help you, dearie."

The green woman's arms gave out, and she collapsed, letting out another grunt as she hit the floor with Nanny coming down on top of her. The old woman stood up.

"Only fifty. We'll have to work on that," she said. Elphaba rolled onto her back, allowing her heavy breathing to be her reply.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about so soon."

Elphaba pushed herself up onto her elbows. "What did I do this time?" she asked as Sir Chuffery approached.

"Always assuming the worst. Perhaps you have a guilty conscience?"

"It's better than having no conscience at all."

"I don't have time to argue with you today. I have important business with the Wizard."

"And I care because—oh, wait. I don't care in the slightest."

"If I were you—"

"Well, you're not me, and I wouldn't do anything you'd do."

"Even if it meant being granted your freedom?"

The green woman stood up. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"This is no joke, I assure you. The Wizard has requested to speak to you in person."

"How does that lead to my freedom?"

"Good things to those who wait."

Elphaba's hands formed fists, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Now, once you have been put in the proper restraints, we'll be on our way."

* * *

"AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE OZ?"

"It is I, Sir Chuffery. I have brought the fighter you requested."

"OH."

The life left the giant head, and the Wizard himself emerged into the open. He frowned upon seeing Elphaba.

"This is the fighter who brought down the Tin Man? She is a woman!"

"You were expecting a large, muscular man?" Elphaba said.

"Watch your tone," Chuffery said, his finger hovering dangerously close to the red button.

"Oh, yes, push the button. Let the Wizard see how you discipline your fighters, and keep them in line," Elphaba retorted.

"A woman who speaks her mind," the Wizard said.

"Strange, isn't it? How often do you see a woman who can actually think for herself?" Elphaba said bitterly.

"Well, regardless of your gender or skin color, you must be a very skilled fighter to be able to take down the Tin Man," the Wizard said.

"No. Just lucky," Elphaba said.

"Don't belittle yourself. I sought you out because of this feat and now I'd like to know: would you be interested in fighting for me?"

Elphaba looked up. "With all due respect, your Wizardness, I refuse."

"Excuse me?"

"I have changed hands too many times, and I've grown tired of being treated as an item instead of a person. This life provides no excitement or satisfaction for me."

"Then why did you choose it?"

Elphaba looked back down. "It doesn't matter how I got in; all I want to do now is get out."

"But you've come so far. The people all know your name; your skill is amazing."

"The attention of strangers does nothing for me."

The Wizard paused. "All right, Elphaba. I'll grant you your freedom… after one more fight. One final victory."

Elphaba looked up. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, no tricks. You will have my written word; win this last fight, and I will grant you the freedom you crave."

* * *

Chuffery watched as the guards undid the chains restraining the green woman. "So, after all this time, you're finally going to get the thing you've always wanted."

"Looks like you'll have to find a new star fighter," Elphaba said, rubbing her left wrist.

"Let me make something very clear to you: the minute you stop fighting for me, your sister stops receiving payment for her treatments."

"I'll find another way to pay for them." Elphaba looked Chuffery in the eyes darkly. "I will never allow anyone to control our lives ever again."

Chuffery gave a short laugh. "Your kind is the lowest scum that walk in Oz. Once you stop fighting for me, you will never see Galinda again."

"You don't let me see her now anyway."

"Yet she still finds ways to slip past me, doesn't she?"

Chuffery started to leave, then turned back to the green woman. "I'm curious: are you familiar with the woman known as Madame Morrible?"

"I've heard her name in passing once or twice."

"I see. Well, I wish you luck in your last fight."

"So soon?"

"How much later would you prefer? Your fight is tonight."

"Tonight?" Elphaba said in surprise. "But I haven't even had time to prepare!"

"Then you'd better hope you get lucky again."

Elphaba watched him leave, and then punched the wall in frustration, letting out a yell. She had less than two hours to get ready for the fight that would free her from this life… in one way or another.

* * *

"Good news, my wife! Elphaba fights tonight, for the last time."

Galinda turned towards Chuffery. "What do you mean?"

"The Wizard has promised her freedom in exchange for her final victory tonight."

"Elphaba will finally be… free?"

"If she wins."

Galinda stood up, her heart rate starting to speed up. Finally, what Elphaba had been waiting for… all her hard work was finally going to set her free. The blonde then knew what had to be done.

* * *

"Damn, there's a lot of people tonight."

"They all want to see your final fight. They want to see you leave this place alive… as do I."

Elphaba turned to Nanny and smiled. "I thank you for all of your help."

"Yes, yes. Now get out there and make me proud."

Elphaba nodded and turned towards the exit tunnel. This would be the last time she'd walk out into that arena. The green woman cracked her knuckles, as well as her neck before she headed out. The roar of the crowd greeted her, but she ignored them, her eyes heading directly for Chuffery's reserved seats. She immediately spotted the blonde and a smile started to cross her face, but froze and soon disappeared.

_No… Galinda, you didn't. Don't make her watch this!_

Though she hadn't seen her in years, Elphaba could still recognize her sister. Her eyes locked with Nessa's, and Elphaba inhaled sharply. She had hoped to keep this life a secret from Nessa, but now that she was here, Elphaba was even more determined to win.

_This time I won't fail, Nessa. I'll make it up to you, I swear._

The opposite gate opened and Elphaba turned her attention towards her unfortunate opponent. A scarecrow emerged from the tunnel and the two approached each other. Something about him seemed so familiar…

"Hello, Elphaba. Long time, no see."

That voice… she had heard it before…

"I have to admit, I never thought we'd be fighting each other. Not like this, anyway," the scarecrow continued.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Fiyero?"


	13. Chapter 13

_I do believe_

_In the light_

_Raise your hands_

_Towards the sky_

It was in that moment that Elphaba realized she had been set up. She could only be granted her freedom if she won against Fiyero, which would be impossible. The man was made of _straw_, for Oz's sake!

"You looks surprised to see me," Fiyero said.

"I'm just wondering how all you dead people keep coming back to life," the green woman replied. "Not that it matters anyway. I'll just have to make sure you stay dead this time."

"You shouldn't make death threats, Elphaba."

"Oh, that wasn't a threat. That was a promise."

The scarecrow lunged at her, and Elphaba jumped back to avoid his punch. She threw one of her one at his torso, and was somewhat surprised when she felt it sink into the soft straw. The green woman rolled to the side as Fiyero threw another punch. She kicked him in the back of the knees, forcing him to stumble. She landed a punch on his spine, but was met with the same result as before. She heard Fiyero laugh.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said. He turned and caught her arm, flipping her onto the ground. The green woman landed hard on her back and lay temporarily stunned. She was just able to roll out of the way as Fiyero brought his foot down. It struck the ground at the place where her face had been moments ago. Elphaba quickly jumped to her feet, blocking two of Fiyero's punches.

The crowd booed at the lack of blood, but Elphaba wasn't about to give into their wishes. She heard the familiar sound of metal hitting the ground, and she saw that two knives had been thrown in. Fiyero and Elphaba lunged for the weapons at the same time, but the scarecrow got there first. The blade whistled through the air, and Elphaba recoiled, holding her left hand. Blood ran from a gash on the back of her hand, and she glared at him. Fiyero held his knife with a grin, standing over the other knife.

"Come on, Elphaba. We want to make sure this is a fair fight," he taunted. Elphaba positioned herself, and then lunged forward, rolling over the knife and picking it up, emerging behind Fiyero. She became aware of blood running down her arm, and saw that there was a gash in her right shoulder now. She leapt at the scarecrow as he turned towards her. Her knife sunk into his chest, and the green woman thrust it down, opening up a large hole in his shirt. She jumped back and watched as straw fell out of the opening.

_He may not feel pain, but he is filled with straw. If I can make enough of that fall out, maybe he'll start losing the ability to control his limbs._

Elphaba dodged his knife thrust, and sunk her knife into his side, opening up a hole there as well. She withdrew and jumped to the side as he swung at her again, plunging her knife into his bottom of his back and slicing it open. The green woman jumped back, slightly panting and examining the damage. Straw was falling out of the holes, yes, but Fiyero seemed undaunted.

"It's frustrating, isn't it? No matter how hard you try, you just can't seem to win," Fiyero said. Elphaba gave a low growl and rolled forward, slashing the scarecrow's left leg as she did so. Elphaba got back to her feet and turned back towards the former prince.

Fiyero just shook his head. "You've tried so hard to do good; look where it's landed you. You're still trapped in the same hellhole. You did what you had to to stay alive, just like me."

"I am nothing like you!"

"Really? Look at yourself. How different are we?"

Elphaba lowered her knife a fraction, and Fiyero came at her. The green woman lifted her arm instinctively to protect her face and felt the blade sink into her forearm. She grimaced and jumped back, her blood splattering onto the cement. Fiyero stood looking at her, the bloody knife in his hand.

"You're still a tricky bastard, aren't you?" Elphaba said darkly.

"I'm trying to win as well."

* * *

Galinda felt Nessa grip her arm tightly. "This is madness. Why is she doing this?" the brunette asked, her face white.

"This is her last fight. She wins, she goes free," Galinda said, but she was pale as well. It didn't look good for the green woman.

The crowd cheered again as Fiyero managed to get his knife into the small of Elphaba's back. This wound caused the green woman to cry out in pain as she stumbled forward, the wound starting to bleed.

"She's going to get killed," Nessa said.

"No. She won't," Galinda said.

_She can't. Not with her freedom on the line._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba couldn't remember a time when a fight had been this long. The battle ground was covered with straw and blood. The green woman bore the knife's marks all over her body, and Fiyero was close to falling apart, but neither was ready to give up.

"What now, Elphaba? Are we just going to keep fighting like this? We're both determined to win, and neither of us is going to give up," Fiyero said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you apart!"

The green woman lunged forward again, and her knife caught the seam that held Fiyero's left arm on his body. The limb fell to the ground, and Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Not as indestructible as you thought, are you?" she said.

"You might be able to disassemble me, but you're the one who can die."

Fiyero lunged at her just as she jumped back. His knife sunk into her chest inches above her heart. Elphaba fell to the ground, holding the wound. Her knife flew from her hand and skittered across the floor. Elphaba grimaced in pain as she pulled herself towards it, blood flowing between her fingers. Just as her finger closed around the handle and she lifted it up, Fiyero's foot came down in the blade. Hard.

SNAP

Elphaba looked at the broken weapon in her hand. Fiyero threw a kick and caught her in the side of the face. The green woman fell back down, rolling to the side. Elphaba noticed that when the broken knife scraped against the ground, it created sparks.

_Fire._

The thought ran through her mind so fast that she almost didn't register it. Elphaba started to sit up, only to feel a foot on her chest, pushing her back down. The green woman suddenly cried out in pain as Fiyero thrust his knife through her right hand, pinning it to the ground.

"It looks like this is the end, Elphaba," he said.

Elphaba looked up at him as she scraped the broken blade across the floor. Nothing.

"I never thought that I would be the one to end it, but it seems only fitting, doesn't it? You got me into this; I'm just returning the favor."

Elphaba scraped the blade across the floor again. Still nothing.

"Do you have any last words?" Fiyero asked as he pulled another knife from his boot and held it over Elphaba's throat.

Elphaba glared up at him. "Yippee ki-yay, motherfu—"

The green woman scraped the blade across the floor one last time before thrusting it up into Fiyero's chest, throwing the sparks up as she did. The sparks hit the straw, and the scarecrow immediately went up in flames. Fiyero dropped his knife as he jumped back, trying to put himself out. Elphaba raised her left hand quickly and felt the knife go through it. She sat up and quickly pulled the knife out of her right hand before removing the one in her left hand. She stood up, raising a hand against the heat of the fire. Fiyero had collapsed and lay still, his body still burning.

Elphaba became aware that the crowd had erupted into cheers, and was chanting her name. She looked up at them, and saw that everyone was jumping up and down, clapping, whistling, the works. The green woman turned towards where Galinda was sitting and saw that the blonde had tears in her eyes. Elphaba raised a hand in victory and the crowd cheered louder, a feat Elphaba hadn't believed possible.

"She did it. She won," Nessa said, choking on her tears. Galinda could only nod. Against all the odds, Elphaba had managed to win her fight.

Elphaba suddenly felt all the weariness and pain from her battle come rushing in, and she made her way towards the exit tunnel. She heard the crowd suddenly let out a collective gasp and she stopped.

"This… is… not… _over_!"

Elphaba turned in shocked disbelief. Though Fiyero had been badly burned, the scarecrow was somehow managing to get to his feet and was coming towards her.

"No…" the green woman said as she took a step back. "No, no, no."

The scarecrow continued to advance, and Elphaba's mind raced.

How am I going to take him down now? The fire didn't kill him; what more can I do?

"That is ENOUGH," a voice boomed. Fiyero suddenly collapsed again, and Elphaba looked into the crowd to see who had spoken. Her eyes fell on the Wizard, who was standing on a platform elevated slightly above everyone. The crowd went completely silent; all eyes were on him.

"Elphaba, I, The Wizard of Oz, hereby release from your fighting contract, in front of all these witnesses. From this moment on, you are a free woman."

Elphaba's brain took a few moments to register what the Wizard was saying, but it soon sunk in. She was free. Free from this life. No more fighting to ensure Ness's safety. No more killing to ensure her survival. She was _free_.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really leaving old Nanny," the old woman said as she bandaged Elphaba's last wound.

"This is what I've been fighting for, Nanny, and now I'm finally free," the green woman said.

"Be careful what you wish for, my dear. You might just get it."

Nanny walked away and Elphaba raised an eyebrow, wondering why Nanny was acting so strange.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman turned just in time to be tackled with a hug. She almost fell over, but managed to regain her balance.

"You did it! You're free!" Galinda said. She pulled away and looked into Elphaba's dark eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

Galinda smiled, her eyes filled with tears. She leaned in and kissed Elphaba passionately, her hands running through her raven hair.

"The minute Chuffery takes those restraints off of you, we're running away," the blonde said once they had broken apart. Elphaba's smile disappeared.

"You know we can't do that, my sweet."

Galinda frowned. "Why ever not?"

"As much as you hate it, you are Sir Chuffery's wife. If you ran away with me, he'd hunt us down. You'd be in danger, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"Elphaba—"

"I believe congratulations are in order."

The two girls looked up and saw Chuffery approaching them.

"Galinda, give us a moment," he said. The blonde didn't look happy, but walked away, leaving the two alone. Chuffery looked at Elphaba. "Well, I didn't think this day would ever come."

"Surprise," Elphaba said.

Chuffery nodded to one of the guards and he moved forward to undo the cuffs and collar on the green woman.

"You know, Miss Elphaba, I wouldn't be surprised if old Nanny got that concoction from Madame Morrible," Chuffery said. "She really is a remarkable woman. She even told me a few things about the future."

"Bull," Elphaba said, rubbing her chaffed wrists.

"You can be skeptical now, if you wish, but just wait nine months."

Elphaba looked confused, and Chuffery glanced towards Galinda.

"I'd prefer a boy," he said.

Elphaba at the blonde and the realization hit her. "Galinda is… _pregnant_?"

"Not so skeptical now, are you?"

Elphaba turned back towards Chuffery angrily. "Too bad you gave up your only protection," she said, lunging at him. She was suddenly thrown back by two guards who moved in front of Chuffery protectively.

"Have you forgotten already? You no longer fight for me, which means you are no longer allowed to see me without an appointment. And you have no further business down here. Escort Miss Elphaba out."

Elphaba struggled against the two guards that seized her. "Don't think this is the end of it, you bastard!" she shouted.

"Remember, Miss Elphaba; it is no longer appropriate for you to see Galinda. If I see you around my estate or office, I'll have you arrested. Remember that."

Elphaba hit the round hard as the guards threw her out, slamming the door. Elphaba jumped up and slammed the door with her fists, letting out a yell. She had to get back in… she had to tell Galinda! Elphaba looked down, a feeling of defeat coming over her. She had her freedom, and in exchange, she had lost Galinda.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked up and saw Nessa. Her breath caught in her throat. "Nessa…"

She fell to her knees in front of her sister, placing her hands on the brunette's knees. "I'm so sorry."

Elphaba felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up. Nessa was crying… Nessa never cried. The green woman stood up and embraced her sister tightly, the tears running down her face stinging her skin.

"I thought I'd never see you again," the brunette said.

"I'm here now. I won't abandon you ever again… I promise."

And this time, Elphaba intended to keep that promise.


	14. Chapter 14

_The fight is done_  
_The war is won_  
_Raise your hands_  
_Towards the sun _

As Elphaba wheeled her sister into her room at the medical clinic, she felt a wav of sadness wash over her. This room was so quaint and… lonely. It must have been awful for Nessa to have to stay here, and Elphaba felt bad for leaving her here for so long.

"So, Elphaba, where are you going to live?" Nessa asked as she turned her chair to face her sister.

"The Wizard so generously provided me with a house in Munchkinland," Elphaba said, not without some bitterness as she opened the door to the small closet and peered inside.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new home… and life," Nessa said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Elphaba looked at her sister.

"You mean _our_ new home and life. I'm getting you out of here," the green woman, closing the door. "Do you have _any_ possessions?"

"Probably as many as you," Nessa replied with a smile. Elphaba gave a short laugh, and continued to move around the room. "Elphaba… do you really mean it?"

The green woman looked at her sister. "If you'll give me another chance. I know I messed up, Nessa, but give me a chance to redeem myself."

The brunette nodded, trying to hide her tears. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

* * *

Galinda had noticed a change in her husband. He no longer forced her into his bed, and was much more careful around her, as if she were made of glass. Galinda didn't understand this new behavior, and she wasn't sure whether to be suspicious or not. But the blonde had other things to worry about, such as Elphaba. She was happy that the green woman had finally won her freedom, but now that she was no longer in the tunnels, Galinda had no way to see her, for she had no idea where Elphaba was living. She didn't even have anything of Elphaba's to remember her by, except the memories they had created together.

* * *

"Our house should just be up this road," Elphaba said.

"I haven't been here in so long. Not much has changed, really, and—"

Nessa stopped short as her eyes fell on the house, and filled up with tears. "This… this is our house."

"Surprise."

Elphaba had neglected to tell her sister one important detail about the house; it was the house they had lived in with their father after he had moved to Munchkinland. The green woman wheeled her sister into the house, closing the front door behind them. Nessa wheeled away from Elphaba and into the kitchen. She ran her hand across the worn wood of the kitchen table.

"I remember that morning… when you disappeared," Nessa said softly. Elphaba, who had followed her sister, looked down at her boots. "I came here for breakfast, like usual, and you weren't here. I thought maybe you had slept in. After all, how was I to know? I couldn't check your room; there was no way I was getting my chair up those stairs. So I waited, but you never came, even after I called your name. I waited for you all day, and when night fell, I realized that you had left me… alone."

"That was a long time ago," Elphaba said. She too remembered the day she had run away. She hadn't wanted to leave Nessa alone, but she hadn't been able to take it anymore. Everyone had expected her to take over as the next Eminent Thropp.

_I didn't want to be told how to live my life._

"What matters is that I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you again," Elphaba continued, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Nessa smiled up at her. "I'll hold you to that."

"I'd expect no less from you."

* * *

That night found Elphaba lying on the roof, looking up at the stars. It had been a long time since she had been outside for so long, and had just been able to look at the stars. No worrying about who she would have to kill next, or if she would even survive her next fight. Of course, the green woman was not without worry.

_Galinda._

Her hand strayed to the pendant that hung around her neck. She may have won her freedom, but Elphaba still felt empty without the blonde. And with Galinda's pregnancy hanging over her head, it was impossible for Elphaba _not _to worry about her. Galinda would be devastated when she found out that she was bearing Sir Chuffery's child, and Elphaba couldn't imagine how the man himself would treat something as delicate as a baby.

Elphaba sat up. She had to watch over Galinda, no matter what Sir Chuffery threatened to do. The green woman hopped off the roof and pulled the hood of her black cloak up as she started off, unaware that Nessa was watching her from her window, hurt in her eyes. Elphaba loved her, yes, but she knew that Galinda would always come before her.

After all, she was only Elphaba's crippled sister; Galinda was her lover.

* * *

Galinda sat at her vanity as she took the clip out of her hair, letting her blonde curls fall freely. She felt a sudden breeze and turned to see that the window was open. The blonde frowned. She was sure she had shut it. Galinda stood up and approached the window, looking outside before she closed and locked it, closing the curtains as well. The blonde sat back down at her vanity and reached for her brush, only to find that it was gone.

"Now where in Oz's name…" the blonde started, looking under the vanity.

"You really should keep better track of your things, Miss Galinda."

Galinda froze at the familiar voice. She sat up slowly and caught sight of a green figure leaning against the wall in her mirror.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba smiled and straightened up. She approached the blonde, and Galinda saw that she was holding her brush.

"You thought I left you," Elphaba said as she started to brush the blonde's hair.

"No," Galinda said, closing her eyes with a smile. "I just didn't know where you were."

"I'm here now."

Galinda opened her eyes and turned, grabbing Elphaba's wrists. Her eyes fell on the holes in Elphaba's hands.

"Why did you take the bandages off?" she asked, looking up into Elphaba's eyes.

"They were getting in my way."

"You have to leave them on, or your hands won't heal."

"I'm going to have scars, bandages or not. Besides, chicks dig scars, don't they?" Elphaba gave the blonde a crooked grin.

Galinda shook her head before she stood up and pushed Elphaba back onto her bed. She straddled the green woman's hips, keeping her from moving.

"Why did you really come back?" the blonde asked.

"Is it a crime to want to see the one you love?"

"Only when it's you."

Elphaba smiled as Galinda leaned down to lock lips with her. The two didn't break contact even as Elphaba reached up to unbutton the front of Galinda's dress. She pushed the fabric off Galinda's shoulders and down to her waist.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the girls as they both looked up.

"Galinda?"

"It's Chuffery," Galinda hissed. She stood and quickly started buttoning her dress back up as Elphaba pushed herself off the bed.

"Galinda?" the man called again, trying to open the locked door.

"One moment," Galinda called back. She turned back to Elphaba and saw that the she was choosing to hide in the closet. After she made sure that the door was closed securely behind the green woman, Galinda unlocked and opened the bedroom door.

"Is everything all right?" Chuffery asked.

"Fine," Galinda replied.

Chuffery walked into the room. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, really?"

"There have been some people here asking about Elphaba. They say she's meant to be the next Eminent Thropp. I told that they must be mistaken; after all, if our Elphaba had been a Thropp, she wouldn't have been down in the underground fighting, now would she? Still, they insisted, so I gave them the address of Elphaba's home."

"Why?" Galinda asked before she could stop herself.

"So they can see for themselves that this is all a mistake. Anyway, the point of my telling you this is that I don't think it would be very wise for you to go seeking Elphaba out. After all, who knows what kind of trouble she may have stirred up? We wouldn't want you getting caught up in all that, would we?"

Chuffery left and Galinda slammed the door behind him, locking it angrily. She heard the closet door open, and she looked up to see Elphaba emerging.

"They're looking for me. They know I got out," Elphaba said. Her face was a pale green. "I have to get out of here. I can't let them find me."

"Elphaba… you can't."

"I have to."

The green woman started to leave, but felt Galinda grab her arm. She turned and looked into Galinda's sapphire eyes.

"Stay. Please."

Elphaba saw the want in Galinda's eyes. It wasn't just the sex she wanted, but Elphaba knew she needed the love. She needed to know that someone really cared for her. Elphaba turned back to the blonde and put an emerald hand on the side of her face.

"We could get into a lot of trouble for this," she said.

Galinda smiled. "You're worth it."

As the two made passionate love that night, Galinda felt as though a weight was being lifted from her shoulders as Elphaba moved with her. After she had hit her peak, she looked up at the green woman who was panting above her.

"You're amazing," the blonde said with a smile.

Elphaba smiled back, and Galinda could feel her warm breath on her bare skin. "I do what I can."

"Elphaba… are you really going to run again?" Galinda asked.

"I have to."

"What about Nessa?"

The green woman paused. She had promised Nessa that she would never run away again and leave her alone. She hated to have to break her promise so soon, but Fate wasn't kind. She wouldn't allow Elphaba to have a normal life.

"Galinda… will you take care of her for me?"

"What?"

"Just while I'm gone. Please."

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes, and nodded. "I will."

Elphaba let out a sigh of relief before she lay down beside the blonde, resting her head below the blonde's neck.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, the two girls managed to get out before Sir Chuffery was up. Elphaba led Galinda to her house, but when they arrived, the green woman immediately knew something was wrong.

The front door was hanging on one hinge.

"No," Elphaba said, hoping that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. She ran inside the house, Galinda close behind her. "Nessa!"

The house was in shambles. Broken glass and torn paper littered the floor, and furniture had been overturned.

"What happened?" Galinda asked.

"They took her," Elphaba said darkly. "Damn it!" The green woman let out a sigh. "I should've been here. I should've protected her."

"There was no way you could have known," Galinda said.

"I told her I would protect her, and now she's gone."

There was the sudden sound of shattering glass, and both girls looked up. Elphaba smelled smoke, and heard a familiar crackling noise.

"Get out of the house," Elphaba said, backing up.

"Why?"

The window behind the blonde shattered, and she let out a scream.

"Come on!" Elphaba shouted, grabbing Galinda's arm and leading her upstairs as the fire spread through the front room.

"The house is on fire!" Galinda cried.

"I know!" Elphaba shouted back.

"There's no way out! We're going to burn!"

Elphaba's eyes flashed towards a large window at the end of the hall. "No we're not."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Elphaba asked, looking deep into Galinda's eyes.

"Yes."

The green woman ran at the window, putting her shoulder down. The glass shattered and the two girls were plummeting through the air. They rolled when they hit the grass, and Elphaba managed to get to her feet.

"Come on!" she said to Galinda, helping the blonde up. The two ran from the house, stopping a safe distance away. Elphaba looked back at the house and let out a nervous laugh. "We… we were almost in that."

"Elphaba Thropp, you could have gotten us killed, jumping out of the window like that!" the blonde shouted in near hysterics.

"But we're alive, aren't we?"

"That's not the point!"

"You're right. The point is someone took Nessa and wants me dead. I have to find who that is."

Galinda felt her anger melt away. "I thought you were running away."

"I have to find out what happened to Nessa."

Galinda looked down. "Will I ever see you again?"

Elphaba put a hand under the blonde's chin and lifted her head so that their eyes were locked. "I'll always come back to you. I promise."

Galinda embraced the green woman tightly, as thought it were the last time, for it very well could be. "I love you," she whispered, tears running down her face.

"Don't cry for me. I'll be back before you know it."

The green woman broke their embrace and gave the blonde one last smile before she disappeared into the trees, fearing that if she stayed any longer, she too would break out into tears.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Elphaba Thropp was absolutely terrified.


	15. Chapter 15

Galinda didn't see Elphaba after that. Not for a while, anyway. And during that time, the blonde found herself slipping into an awful pattern of passiveness. She didn't resist her husband's control; without her green lover, she had no reason to rebel. She knew that Chuffery preferred the new Galinda, but the blonde found herself slipping deeper and deeper into a state of depression.

Three months passed, and Galinda got the feeling that Sir Chuffery was watching her closer than he used to, but she didn't pay much more attention to it. She had long ago perfected the art of ignoring her husband.

"Galinda, I've noticed that you haven't exactly been happy lately," Chuffery said to her one morning at breakfast.

The blonde looked from her untouched breakfast. "You're very observant."

"What's been bothering you?"

"What do you think?"

"Surely this isn't all because of Miss Thropp's disappearance."

"They're both missing! You expect me to just get over that?"

"No. Of course not. I just hate to see that it's still making you upset."

Galinda looked back down at her food, and there was silence between them.

"Is there anything else on your mind? I've noticed you haven't been eating much lately."

"I just haven't been feeling well."

"Morning sickness? Cramps? Fatigue?"

Galinda looked back up, raising one eyebrow. "No… nothing like that. Why?"

"Oh. I just thought that maybe-"

"You think I'm _pregnant_?"

"Are you?"

"No! I would never have your child!"

The blonde stood up angrily, throwing her napkin down angrily before she stalked away, heading outside into the gardens. At first she was angry, but that anger soon turned to doubt. Now that she had thought about it, she hadn't exactly been feeling well in the mornings… and she had been having some trouble fitting into some of her dresses lately.

_Oh, Oz, could I really be… pregnant?_

The thought terrified her and Galinda felt tears forming in her eyes.

_No. I can't be pregnant with his child. Not his._

_

* * *

_

Three more months passed, and Galinda passed from a state of depression to one of fear. She didn't grow as much as she had expected, but her fear of pregnancy seemed to be coming true. Galinda was sure things couldn't get worse, and that she had hit rock bottom.

It happened in the middle of a cold winter night. The temperature had dropped to a painful twenty-seven degrees, and Galinda was thankful for the large fireplace she had in her room. She had climbed into bed for the night and was just starting to drift off into sleep, ready to escape reality…

SMASH!

The blonde sat bolt upright and screamed as one of the windows in her room shattered.

"Sh-h-h! Q-q-q-q-quiet-t-t-t-t!"

Galinda peered out from behind her quilt. That voice…

"Elphaba?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

The green woman didn't move, and Galinda saw that she was shaking.

"Oz, you must be freezing," the blonde said, getting out of the bed. She approached the green woman, who had her arms wrapped around herself.

"J-j-j-j-just a-a-a-a-a lit-t-t-t-ttle."

"I'll draw a hot bath for you."

"N-n-n-n-n-no! No wa-a-a-a-a-ater-r-r-r-r!"

"Oh, that's right. Well, come stand by the fire."

Galinda led Elphaba over to the fireplace, where the green woman sat down, rubbing her hands together. Galinda could only stare at her, still finding it hard to believe that Elphaba was really back.

Elphaba felt Galinda's eyes on her and looked up at her. "W-w-w-w-what?"

"You really don't know?"

The green woman shook her head. Galinda fell on her knees beside the green woman and kissed her fiercely. Elphaba made a surprised muffled noise and was almost knocked over by the force behind the kiss.

"Oh. I t-t-t-t-think I remember now-w-w," Elphaba said once they broke apart.

"Where have you been?" Galinda asked. Elphaba turned back towards the fire. "Did you find out anything about Nessa?"

"N-n-no."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Don't you t-t-think I tried to f-f-find her? This wasn't a vac-c-cation for me!"

"And you think it's been easy for me?"

"Of c-c-course not."

There was silence between them, which was broken only by the sound of Galinda standing up to fetch the quilt from her bed and wrap it around Elphaba's shoulders. The green woman gave Galinda a small smile and allowed the blonde to curl up in her arms. She pulled the quilt close around them, and they watched the flames dance.

"I didn't get very far," Elphaba said suddenly. Galinda looked up at her. "I had no idea where to even start looking, and I inevitably ran into trouble. To make a long story short, I've been held captive in the Wizard's palace for the last five months."

"But I thought the Wizard was the one who gave you your freedom."

"The Wizard is dead."

Galinda sat up, looking into Elphaba's eyes. "No. If the Wizard was dead—"

"You would've heard about it?"

Galinda nodded.

"His grand vizier is the one pulling the strings. She had been for a while. Everyone thinks the Wizard is still alive, but trust me, he's only a puppet, just like Fiyero and Boq were."

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked, her voice trembling.

Elphaba sighed. "This woman… Madame Morrible… she can do things. Horrifying things. Her sorcery skills are frighteningly good. She brought Boq and Fiyero back from the dead and made them what they were when I fought them."

"So… she was the one behind them the whole time?"

Elphaba nodded grimly. "She was the one who had me held captive. The whole time I was there, she kept making me read this old book. Every day, she forced me to read it. I had no idea what the words meant… I've never seen anything like it before. I told her that she should just read it herself, but she kept insisting that only I could read it. The magic would only work if I was the one reading it."

"Do you even have magic?"

"No! There's nothing special about me, except my green skin. But no matter times I told her that, she refused to believe me."

"How did you get away?"

"I threw myself out the window."

"Again?"

"It was my only chance at escape. Besides, I knew they wouldn't try to follow me in this weather. It was so cold in my cell that if you pissed, it would freeze before it hit the ground."

"You had to pee on the _ground_?"

Elphaba saw the horror in Galinda's face, and she laughed. "Just a figure of speech, my sweet."

There was another moment of silence between them.

"Elphaba, I have something to tell you," Galinda said.

"What is it?"

"I… I think I'm pregnant."

"I know."

Galinda stared at the green woman. "What do you mean, you know?"

"I mean, Chuffery told me the day he released me."

"How would he have known?"

"He said Morrible told him."

"She can see the future?"

"Not directly."

"What does that mean?"

Elphaba sighed again. "It's… complicated."

Galinda sighed and sunk deeper into Elphaba's arms. "Elphaba… I always wanted a baby, but not his."

"I know."

"Well, you're just a genius, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And humble too."

"Well, it does only take 150 IQ points to be a genius."

"So, what are you saying? That you're a dumb genius?"

Galinda's laugh turned to a small cry of pain when Elphaba pinched her, but the green woman was smiling.

"We'll figure this out. Together," Elphaba said in a serious tone. Galinda nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Elphaba's now warm body. She felt safer now that Elphaba was here. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

"Elphaba… close the window…"

The blonde opened her eyes wearily, and saw that she was lying in her bed. She sat up, and realized that Elphaba was gone. She felt her heart drop, and she sighed.

"So much for figuring this out together," the blonde muttered. She stood up and headed into the bathroom, pushing the door open.

"Hey! Knocking would be nice!"

Galinda stopped short when her eyes fell on a naked Elphaba, who was currently trying to cover her body with a fluffy pink towel.

"I thought you left," Galinda said, making a note of how nice pink looked with green.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to clean up first," Elphaba said. Galinda saw that her face was a dark green.

"What are you so embarrassed about? I've seen you naked before."

"That was a completely different situation! We were both naked, and—"

"Oh, I see. You think it isn't fair that I get to see you naked and you don't get see me naked, is that it?"

"No!"

"Shall I join your nude party?"

"Keep your clothes on!"

Galinda smiled, and her eyes fell on the bottle of oil on the counter. "Is that what you use in place of water?"

"Yes."

The blonde approached the green woman and picked up the bottle. She put some oil in one hand and used the other to slowly lower the green woman's towel. Elphaba hesitantly let the fabric fall to the ground, leaving her exposed before Galinda. In the light, Galinda could clearly see all the scars on Elphaba's body; they told the story of her life.

Elphaba soon became uncomfortable when Galinda continued to stare at her scars. "This is why I didn't want you to see me," she said.

"I'm not staring at the scars. I'm looking at the whole picture. You're a brave woman, Elphaba Thropp. Now turn around."

Elphaba did as Galinda said and looked down. She soon felt warm hands on her back, massaging the green skin. She let out a small sigh, and reached up to move her raven hair out of the way.

"Elphaba… did that Morrible woman say anything about my pregnancy?"

"Only that there would be a child, and that when the child came… Chuffery would fall."

The massage stopped. "What does that mean?"

"It sounds like your child, whoever they are, is going to take down Chuffery."

"Do you think he knows that?"

"I don't know. I heard him talk to Morrible a few times, but I never saw him."

"Elphaba… you don't think he'd try to kill his own child, do you?"

"I doubt it." Elphaba turned back around to face the blonde. "Is that what you're worried about? You think he's going to come after you?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. That's why I'm scared."

"Don't fret, my sweet. I won't let anything happen to you."

"How can you be sure? If he sees you, he'll kill you. Or have you killed."

"Then I'll just have to get to him first, won't I?"

Galinda looked down, and Elphaba put a hand on the side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere until I know you're safe."

Galinda nodded and Elphaba smiled before she gathered her clothes and got dressed.

"Elphaba—"

The blonde never got to finish. The minute Elphaba opened the door, she was met with a rifle to her chest.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," Chuffery said.

Elphaba glared at him and Galinda came up behind her.

"What is this?" the blonde said.

"Just capturing a murderer."

"Murder? Elphaba would never—"

"Who do you think killed the Wizard?"

Elphaba sighed and Galinda looked up at her. "You told me that Morrible—"

"She did! My hands are clean of this," Elphaba said.

"Lying won't help you, Elphaba. Now, let's not make a fuss."

"But making fuss is what I do best."

Elphaba ducked just as the rifle went off, kicking the guard's legs out from underneath him as she did so. He fell to the floor, and Elphaba leapt over him, grabbing Sir Chuffery by his shirt and pinning him up against the wall.

"Like I said, you gave up your only protection," Elphaba said.

"You haven't changed at all, have you Elphaba? You still let your anger blind you."

Elphaba looked confused for a moment, and then looked at Galinda. The blonde was holding onto the counter, one hand on her stomach. At first, Elphaba thought she was okay, but when Galinda collapsed, Elphaba knew what had happened.

"Galinda!"

"Now you have to choose; whose blood do you want on your hands?"

Elphaba looked from Chuffery to Galinda. It would be so easy to kill him now… but Galinda… Elphaba saw the scars on her hands.

No. I will never be the monster I was.

Elphaba released Chuffery and fell to her knees beside the blonde, grasping one bloody hand. "Galinda? Galinda, stay with me!"

"There's only one person who can help her now," Chuffery said. Elphaba felt him push his handgun against the back of her head and she closed her eyes. "Let's try this again: are you going to come quietly or not?"


	16. Chapter 16

In less than twenty-four hours, the freedom Elphaba had risked her life for was over, and she was on her way back to Morrible in chains. She sat opposite of Chuffery, who would spin his handgun occasionally, as if she had forgotten about it. She found some small comfort in the fact that she had been allowed to hold Galinda, but she suspected that was mainly due to the fact that Chuffery didn't want to get blood on him. Despite these circumstances, Elphaba did her best to ignore her tormentor and focused on comforting the blonde, who was slipping away.

"Hang in there, Glin. You're going to make it. I made you a promise, remember?" Elphaba said. Galinda was trembling in the green woman's arms, and she nodded. The bleeding still hadn't stopped, despite all the pressure Elphaba had put on it, and her green hands had been stained red.

The carriage came to a stop, and Elphaba looked up at Chuffery with a glare.

"We're here. Come along."

"Elphaba. I thought we had lost you."

Elphaba didn't reply and Morrible approached her. Her eyes fell on the unconscious blonde in her arms.

"My, my. What have we here?"

"Don't taunt me, Morrible! I know you can heal her!" Elphaba said angrily,

"Oh, I don't know Elphaba. This is a gunshot wound; I'm not sure if I can just make it go away."

"You brought Fiyero and Boq back from the dead!"

"By giving them new bodies. Miss Upland isn't dead yet, and do you want to see her in a new body?"

Elphaba looked down at the blonde in her arms. Galinda's breathing was shallow, and Elphaba knew she didn't have much time left.

"Give her wound to me," the green woman said.

"What?" Morrible said. Elphaba couldn't remember ever hearing Morrible sound surprised.

"You said the wound can't just go away, which means it has to go somewhere. Give it to me."

"Even if it kills you?"

"Her life is worth more than mine."

Morrible looked at the green woman, weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

"All right, Elphaba, I'll transfer the wound," she said, pulling out the old book that Elphaba dreaded so much. "But you have to be the one to read the spell."

"Not this again."

"The wound is going to you, which means you have to read it. Unless, of course, you'd rather watch Miss Upland die."

Elphaba sighed as Morrible opened the book, and the green woman directed her attention down to the old pages. As she started to read the words in a language unknown to her, she noticed that Galinda's wound was starting to close, and soon, it was completely gone. Elphaba braced herself for the pain.

It never came. Not to her, anyway.

Elphaba was taken by surprise when Sir Chuffery collapsed, holding a now bleeding wound.

"You said she was going to take it!" Chuffery said angrily, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Miss Elphaba is far too valuable to me. I couldn't risk her death," Morrible said. "Now that you brought me what I want, I have no further need for you. Besides, it was Miss Elphaba who read the spell. Perhaps she just made sure you got what you deserved."

Chuffery glared at Elphaba. "Undo the spell, witch!"

"Don't be an idiot. You can't undo a spell," Morrible said with a laugh.

"You promised me a child!" Chuffery shouted at Morrible.

"I said a child would come, and that you would fall when they did. It's almost seven months, Chuffery. That baby is almost fully developed; it's a person."

Chuffery would have said more, but the pain from his wound stopped him.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman looked down and saw Galinda looking up at her.

"Galinda… you're all right."

The blonde put a hand to where her wound had been, and saw that it was gone. "How did—" Her eyes fell on her dying husband, and Galinda inhaled sharply as she clung to Elphaba tightly. "What happened?"

"The only way to save you was to transfer your wound. I thought I was taking it for you, but it turned out that I was giving it to Chuffery," Elphaba explained.

"Enough with the details. We've wasted enough time," Morrible said. The two girls looked at her. "I held up my end of the bargain; it's your turn to do the same, Miss Elphaba."

The green woman knew Morrible was right, and she didn't resist when the guards separated her and Galinda. The guards held Elphaba tightly as Morrible approached with the book and practically shoved it into Elphaba's face.

"You know the drill. And this time, read like you mean it," Morrible said. Elphaba made a weak attempt to get away before she reluctantly started reading the unknown language. After she had finished, she heard a strange noise that sounded like screeching. Morrible looked up, and then glared back at Elphaba.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily.

"I did what you told me!" Elphaba protested. There was a sudden crash, and both women saw a monkey lying on the floor, a large pair of blue wings sprouting from his back.

"I needed more minions. I guess this will do," Morrible said.

"There's only one."

Morrible grinned and Elphaba watched as dozens of similar monkeys came flying in, still trying to figure out their new appendages.

"No… you tricked me!" Elphaba shouted.

"You may be smart, but you weren't smart enough to ask what you were reading."

Elphaba lunged in an attempt to get away, but the guards held her back.

"Lock her up. Away from the blonde," Morrible said.

"No. Elphaba!" Galinda said, running to the green woman as the guards started to drag her away, Elphaba resisting.

"It'll be all right, don't worry about me," Elphaba said. Galinda put her hands on Elphaba's face and kissed her fiercely before the guards separated the two, dragging one to the basement and the other up a set of stairs.

Once down in the basement, Elphaba was chained in the middle of the room, her body forming an "X". She struggled against the restraints, but the chains held firm. The green woman let out a yell. It wouldn't have been as bad if Galinda weren't here. At least before she had been relatively safe, even with Chuffery. Now, in the grasp of that horrid woman, Elphaba knew Galinda wasn't safe at all.

* * *

Galinda hit the opposite wall hard as she was shoved into the small room.

"What are you keeping me for if you only need Elphaba to read the book?" the blonde asked.

"I need to make sure Miss Elphaba stays in line this time. She won't try to escape, not if you're trapped here as well. She cares for you too much," Morrible replied.

"You're using me as leverage."

"Don't sound so surprised, Miss Upland. Did you really think that once Elphaba won her freedom, you two would be able to live a happy life together? Those were only fantasies, and that's all they'll ever be."

Morrible turned and left, slamming and locking the door behind her. The only sound in the room was the sound of Galinda's breathing as she looked around. The only thing to keep her company was a small barred window too high for her to reach and a small cot. The blonde curled up on the cot, trying to hold back her tears.

_Elphaba, why won't the world just let us be together?_

_

* * *

_

Two more months passed, and Galinda grew increasingly nervous. She was sure that she was going to have her baby any time now. The only thing she couldn't understand was why hadn't she grown much larger? Surely it was just some freak occurrence, right? After all, Morrible had said that there would be a child.

A sudden yell of agony made Galinda's head snap up. "Elphaba." Another yell.

_Oz, they're torturing her!_

The door to Galinda's room opened and Morrible was standing there. "Get up. Now." She seemed to be in a hurry.

The blonde sat up. "Why?"

"No time for questions. Come along."

Galinda stood up and Morrible grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip. She half-dragged her from the room, and down stairs, all the way into the basement. The screams were louder now.

"What are you doing to her?" Galinda asked.

"You may not be familiar with the process of birth, Miss Upland, but it's a very painful process, or so I've heard."

"Birth? What are you talking about?"

"You two girls are equally dense, aren't you?"

"Elphaba was never pregnant, I was!"

"You were only pregnant for a night."

Galinda stopped. "What? But you told Chuffery-"

"I told him there would be a child. I didn't say it would be his, or that you would be having it."

"But then, how—"

"I needed a baby to be conceived the normal way, which I achieved through you and your husband. I gave him a potion that would make sure that he impregnated you. I knew that after he raped you, you would go to Miss Elphaba for comfort. When you slept with her, you gave her your child."

Galinda could only stare. "Why?"

"She has magic; therefore, her baby will have magic."

Galinda just shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, you planned all this from the beginning?"

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Another scream of pain drew Galinda's attention. She looked through the small window on the door and saw that Elphaba was straining in her chains, her breathing heavy. Her clothes had been removed and the room was empty except for her.

"That baby is certainly taking their time," Morrible said.

"Why isn't anyone helping her?" Galinda asked, horrified.

"How nice of you to volunteer."

Morrible opened the door and pushed Galinda inside, locking it behind her before the blonde could react. Galinda glared at the now closed door, ready to start pounding on it.

"Galinda?"

The blonde turned and saw Elphaba looking at her. She approached the green woman.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not like this is your fault."

"Morrible said I gave my baby to you."

"She must have intervened in some way."

"But—"

"Galinda, right now I don't care whose fault this is, just help me get this thing _out_!"

Elphaba let out another yell, pulling on her chains as contractions gripped her again.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Galinda asked shrilly.

"I don't know; yank it out if you have to!"

After much screaming, yelling, and cursing, Galinda finally had the baby in her arms. Though her arms and hands were covered in blood, Galinda couldn't help but smile as the baby started crying.

"What… is it?" Elphaba said, hanging limply in her restraints.

"A boy."

"Sure?"

"Trust me. It's a boy."

Elphaba nodded weakly and forced her head up to look at the baby. "He's not green… good."

Galinda lifted the baby closer to Elphaba, and his cries stopped. His own dark eyes locked with hers, and one tiny hand brushed her face, as if determining if the green skin was dangerous or not. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"He's so tiny…." Elphaba said, a smile playing across her lips. "Liir."

"Thank you so much for all you've done, Miss Elphaba."

Both girls looked up and saw Morrible entering the room.

"You've put me through enough; how about giving me a break?" Elphaba growled.

"I suppose that seems fair."

The chains suddenly unlocked, and Elphaba fell to the floor, landing in a small puddle of her own blood. The green woman pushed herself up onto one arm as Liir started to cry again. Her clothes were tossed at her, and Elphaba stood up as she dressed. She took Liir from Galinda and wrapped him in her cloak, holding him close.

"All right, you held your son. Now hand him over," Morrible said. Elphaba just glared at the woman, holding Liir protectively. Morrible sighed. "You always want to do things the hard way."

Elphaba suddenly jerked as she felt a strange feeling come over her. She took a step forward, but not of her own will. Her arms started to outstretch, and Elphaba fought to regain control of her body.

"No…" she said through clenched teeth, but the ordeal had sapped her energy, and she was no match for the control Morrible had over her. Morrible took Liir from her before sending the green woman flying backwards into the wall. Liir's cries grew louder; he sensed the danger his mother was in.

"Elphaba!" Galinda said, running to the green woman's side.

"I hate to say it, but our time together has come to an end," Morrible said. "Oh, and Miss Elphaba? You shouldn't have bothered trying to hide your life from your sister."

Before they could react, both girls were seized by guards and dragged outside, where they were thrown to the ground unceremoniously. Elphaba struggled to her feet, staggering over to the door and pounding on it.

"You can't have my son! You can't…"

The green woman started to collapse, but Galinda caught her.

"What did she mean by that last remark?" the blonde asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I think I may have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

**Okay now, be honest: how many of you saw that coming? I'll admit it: it even took me by surprise! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Run this by me again: you're going _back_ to underground fighting?"

"You're already asked me that twice, and the answer is still yes."

The blonde still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But… why? You worked so hard to win your freedom."

"And what has it brought me? Nothing but more misery! Nessa's gone, I somehow became pregnant, and Morrible stole my baby! I was better off before!"

Galinda looked down. "Better off before you met me?"

Elphaba's eyes softened. "Come on, Galinda. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

Elphaba sighed. "All right, I'll admit it: ever since we met, things have been… difficult, but you and I… well, we had something special. And I wouldn't trade that experience for anything."

"You're saying that like our relationship is over."

"Well… isn't it?"

Galinda's head snapped up. "Why would you assume _that_?"

"Well, I'm going back underground, and you're not bound to Chuffery anymore. You can go home and finally live a normal life."

"Elphaba, I don't want to live a life that doesn't have you in it," the blonde said, approaching the green woman and putting a hand on the side of her face. "We're in this together, for better or for worse."

"I can't ensure you'll be safe."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Elphaba put one of her own hands over Galinda's as she looked down, thinking. "If Morrible meant what I think she meant… then I may know where Nessa is."

* * *

Elphaba never thought she'd be back underground, watching as the silver bracelet was locked on her wrist once again.

"Well, well, well. After everything you sacrificed, you're back down here again," Fiyero said, descending the steps into the tunnels. "Why'd you give up your freedom, Elphaba?"

"I wanted the chance to kill you again," Elphaba replied. Fiyero was about to reply when his eyes fell on Galinda.

"What are you doing down here? And in those rags?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving Elphaba again. If she stays down here to fight, then I'm staying as well," Galinda replied. Even Elphaba looked surprised.

"Galinda, I'm not sure this is the best idea," she said. But the blonde was already wearing the silver bracelet; there was no turning back now.

Fiyero actually looked uncomfortable with the situation. "Fine. You can stay down here if you want, but I'm not putting you in any fights." He looked at Elphaba. "You, however, are a different story. You're fighting tonight, so you'd better get back into the swing of things because the same rules still apply."

Fiyero left and Elphaba turned to Galinda. "You shouldn't have come down here," she said.

"I'll be fine. You heard what he said: I don't have to fight."

"That doesn't mean you won't be in danger," Elphaba said, glancing at the other men in the room. They were looking at Galinda, and Elphaba knew what was going through their minds. She pushed the blonde behind her protectively. "If anyone tries to touch her, I will personally remove your testicles with my foot. Got it?"

The men all looked away, and Elphaba turned back to the blonde.

"You worry too much," Galinda said.

"It's in my nature."

Elphaba walked over to her cell and sat on the floor. Before she could react, Galinda had settled herself in the green woman's lap. Elphaba looked at her.

"What? I don't want to sit on the dirty ground," Galinda said, wrinkling her nose. Elphaba smiled and shook her head. "Elphaba… what did you mean earlier? When you said you thought you knew where Nessa was?"

Elphaba sighed. "Well, if Morrible meant what I think she meant, then Nessa may be n underground fighter as well. Morrible may have sold her to someone."

"But… she's in a wheelchair! And everyone knows her last name is Thropp! Who would risk taking her?"

"That's what I'm confused about. There are so many fight clubs that the only way to find her is to keep fighting."

Galinda looked down, running her hands down Elphaba's chest absently. "I can't believe after everything we've done, we're right back where we started."

Elphaba laughed, sending vibrations up through Galinda's arms. "I'm back where I started. You're actually worse off, my sweet."

"It doesn't matter. We're together now, and we'll get through this."

* * *

The roaring of the crowd was something Elphaba was used to. She stood by the entrance tunnel, preparing herself for her fight.

"New rules, Elphaba," she heard a voice say. She turned to see Fiyero standing on the other side of the red line.

"I can cross the red line and throttle you?" Elphaba said.

"You wish. No, this is much more exciting. I remember that you had some… moral issues with the fighting, and I'm here to make things a little easier."

"Really?"

"It's simple: give the crowd what they want, or I take Galinda's."

"In other words, you want my opponents to suffer a violent death."

"The crowds come to see bloodshed; humor them. And if you have any doubts, ask yourself this: which life means more?"

The scarecrow left and Elphaba turned back to the tunnel.

_Lose my conscience or Galinda dies._

The cheers of the crowd grew louder as Elphaba once again stepped into the arena. It had been almost a year since her last fight, and she hoped she hadn't lost too much of her skill. No doubt Fiyero had picked a strong fighter as her opponent, and if she couldn't pick up where she had left off, she was as good as dead. The green woman looked down at the two circular scars on her hands, and clenched her fists.

_Lose myself, become a monster… and Galinda lives._

Elphaba heard more cheering, and looked up to see that her opponent had entered. She was surprised to see that it was someone she recognized, and that was something that never happened in the arena.

"When they told me you had returned, I couldn't believe it, but here you are," the Lion said as the two approached each other. Elphaba didn't reply. "I have not forgotten what you did for me."

"I have," Elphaba said.

"Something has changed in you."

Elphaba kept her gaze down. Something had changed… and not for the better. She threw the first punch, taking the Lion by surprise. Before he could react, Elphaba had thrown another punch. He swiped at her, but Elphaba ducked and threw her leg out, catching the Lion's back leg and bringing him to the ground. She put one foot on his chest and raised her hand out, catching the knife that was thrown to her.

_I'm sorry, but I won't give Fiyero the satisfaction of a long fight. I won't make you suffer._

The crowd wanted blood, and Elphaba knew exactly where to strike to give them that. She brought the knife down, slicing a large vein in the lion's neck. Blood spurted out as his heart continued to beat, and the red liquid splattered onto the green woman's clothes and skin. The Lion remained alive a few seconds later before eventually bleeding out. Elphaba turned and left the arena, throwing the bloody knife to the side and leaving the cheers of the crowd behind.

* * *

Galinda watched as Elphaba came back into the tunnels. The green woman's eyes were clouded over, and she didn't seem to acknowledge the existence of anything around her. Galinda felt fear grip her, and she approached Elphaba slowly.

"Elphaba? Are you all right?" she asked. No response. Galinda stood in front of the green woman, placing her hands on Elphaba's arms and stopping her. "Elphaba?"

The clouded look left Elphaba's eyes, and she focused on the blonde in front of her. "The crowd wanted blood. I gave them what they wanted."

"Elphaba, what came over you? You've never killed anyone like that before."

Elphaba shook her head. "I know. And the strangest part is that I feel… nothing."

"What do you mean? You don't feel pain right now?"

"No. I don't feel… bad."

Galinda's fear increased. "Elphaba, I think you need to rest. You just aren't feeling well, that's all." The blonde led her over to her cell and sat down, guiding Elphaba's head into her lap. She stroked the green woman's hair as Elphaba closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

_What's come over you, Elphaba?_

_

* * *

_

As the days went by, Galinda grew increasingly worried. Elphaba fights went similar to how her fight with the Lion had gone: bloody. Galinda could tell that everyday, Elphaba seemed to be losing a piece of herself, and Galinda knew she had to get Elphaba out of here before it was too late. The world of fighting was finally starting to cause the green woman to lose her mind.

"Elphaba, this was a bad idea. We need to get out of here," Galinda said to her one night.

"No… have to find Nessa…"

"Elphaba, look at yourself! You're losing everything that made you… you!"

Elphaba glared at the blonde. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I realize I'm losing my mind here?"

"Then why are you staying?"

"Because Nessa is trapped in this world as well, and I can't give up until I save her!"

"What if she's already dead?"

Elphaba paused. "Don't say that."

"Think about it, Elphaba. How long do you think a girl in a wheelchair is going to last in this world?"

"Nessa is still alive. If she weren't, I would know. I would… feel it."

"I'm surprised you feel anything anymore," Galinda said sadly. "Come back to me, Elphaba."

Elphaba was about to reply, but the roaring crowd interrupted her. "Duty calls." She turned and went out the tunnel, emerging in the arena once more. She watched the other entrance, wondering who her unlucky opponent would be tonight. When she saw who it was, however, the green woman felt what was left of her heart drop.

"No… anyone but her."

Fiyero had outdone himself this time. Tonight, in a fight of life or death, Elphaba Thropp had to fight the very person she had been looking for: Nessarose Thropp.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fiyero! You bastard!" Elphaba shouted, her sharp eyes scanning the crowd for the scarecrow. "This fight is not going to happen!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted. They didn't want Elphaba to back down.

The green woman looked back at Nessa, who looked very confused. "Elphaba, what's going on?"

"Fiyero set me up, that's what's going on," Elphaba said. "Fiyero! Show your face, you coward!" She finally spotted him, and saw that he was looking at her with a smug look on his face.

_He can't possibly think that I'm going to fight my own sister?_

"Why are they telling us to fight?" Nessa asked.

"Because that's what we're supposed to do," Elphaba replied. "And only one of us can leave alive."

"But… that's absurd!"

Elphaba considered refusing to fight, but if she did that, then Galinda would die.

_I could just have Nessa kill me._

Elphaba doubted her sister would go along with that plan. Even if Nessa did win, she would just be put in more fights, and those opponents wouldn't be as merciful as Elphaba. They would make Nessa suffer. Elphaba looked at her sister. The decision was clear, but impossible to make. The green woman approached her sister.

"Don't worry, Nessa. I'll get you out of here," Elphaba said. One swift blow and she had knocked Nessa out of her wheelchair. The brunette fell to the ground and looked up at her sister, hurt in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Elphaba held out her hand for the knife, which was thrown to her. She stood over her sister, tears pouring down her face and burning it.

"I'm so sorry, Nessa, but if I don't kill you, someone else will, and I can't let you suffer anymore," Elphaba said through her tears.

"Elphaba, please—"

"Please forgive me!"

The knife whistled through the air, and Elphaba dealt her sister the deathblow. She straightened up, looking at the lifeless body below her. This was it. The last straw. With the killing of Nessa, Elphaba had finally lost her entire self. The green woman let out a yell of anguish.

_No more! I can't do this anymore!_

Before she could have second thoughts, Elphaba plunged the blade into her own chest, which silenced the crowd. The green woman fell to her knees, her vision clouded. She pulled the blade out, only to plunge it into her chest a second time.

_Just die already!_

_

* * *

_

Galinda screamed when Elphaba plunged the blade into her own body. She couldn't help it. Killing Nessa had been Elphaba's final act, something even the blonde hadn't expected. Galinda ran out into the arena, falling to her knees beside the fallen fighter.

"Elphaba! Don't leave me!" the blonde said, tears starting down her face.

Elphaba gave Galinda a weak smile. "It's time… to stop running." The green woman closed her eyes.

Galinda gripped her shirt and shook her. "Elphaba? Elphaba, no! Come back! Come back, don't leave me!"

But Elphaba made no further response. Galinda let out a mournful wail and laid her head down on her fallen lover. "Elphaba… my Elphie…"

* * *

Fiyero watched the scene from where he was sitting.

"So, she decided to finally end it," he muttered to himself. He shook his head. "About time." He looked at one of the guards. "Get those bodies out of here."

"Yes, sir." He started to leave.

"Wait," Fiyero said, stopping him. His eyes were on Galinda. "Let the blonde do what she wants with the brunette, but take the green one to the furnace."

* * *

Galinda looked up when she saw guards approaching. They wanted Elphaba's body… hell if Galinda was about to let them have her.

"Stay away!" she screamed with such intensity that the guards actually stopped. "Don't you touch her!"

"Sorry, but we have our orders," one guard said, moving in and grabbing Galinda's arm. He tried to pull her away, but Galinda tore free and threw herself over the green woman.

"No! You can't have her!" the blonde shouted. Two guards grabbed her this time and no matter how she struggled, she wasn't able to get free. Another guard picked up Elphaba's body and they all started to leave.

"What about her sister? Are you just going to let her rot there?" Galinda shouted, still struggling.

"No. You get to keep that one," the guard replied. He and the other guard released the blonde and left as well. Galinda fell to her knees, her heart broken. She looked over at Nessa's body. Though she had lost Elphaba, she would do right by Nessa. She would make sure the brunette received a proper burial.

* * *

Elphaba woke up to the smell of overwhelming death, and she had to suppress the vomit that threatened to come up. She could feel an intense heat on the side of her face.

_Am I in hell?_

The green woman looked up weakly and found herself looking at a large furnace. Guards were feeding the flames with bodies, and Elphaba realized that that was what they meant to do with her.

_Shit. I'm not dead, but I will be if I don't get out of here now._

Elphaba tried to get up, only to find that she was lying on a pile of dead bodies.

_Dear Oz… don't throw up, don't throw up._

When the green woman tried to move again, she was met with a sharp pain in her chest. Her arms collapsed underneath her and she rolled off of the pile and onto the floor with a thud. She lay still, in too much pain to move.

"Did you hear something?" one guard asked.

"No."

Luckily for the green woman, the guards didn't investigate. Elphaba's pain finally subsided enough for her to push herself up onto her elbows. She turned onto her stomach and looked around. Her eyes fell on an open door, leading to a staircase. She cast a glance at the guards, who had their backs to her, before she started pulling herself across the floor.

"What's that noise?"

Elphaba lay still, her heart racing.

"You're hearing things."

"Wasn't that body over there earlier?"

"How can you tell them apart?"

"How many of the bodies have green skin?"

Elphaba froze.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"Fiyero said he wanted that one burned as soon as possible."

"Well, these are almost done. We'll do her next."

The green woman started crawling again, not caring if the men saw her now.

"Hey!"

_SHIT!_

Elphaba crawled furiously, but she felt a hand close around her ankle and drag her back.

"She's still alive!"

Elphaba punched the guard in the gut and he dropped her. She started crawling again, but the other guard picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"She'll be dead soon enough," he said, dragging her towards the furnace. He lifted her up and started to move her towards the opening, but Elphaba threw her legs and arms out, catching the sides and stopping herself. The flames roared at her, and the heat was almost too much to bear, but Elphaba refused to go in.

_There is no way in HELL I am going to be burned alive!_

The green woman used her legs to push herself up and over the guard's head. She rammed him from behind when she landed, and the momentum sent him headfirst into the fire. Elphaba put her arms up in front of her face as the smell of burning flesh filled the room, along with the guard's yells. The green woman backed up and fled through the open door. She staggered up the stairs, holding her wounds. When she reached the top, she fell to her knees on the green tile.

_Green tile?_

Elphaba looked up, was surprised to find herself in the palace.

"Wha—"

"Miss Elphaba. How nice to see you again."

The green woman looked in the direction of the familiar voice. "Morrible," she growled.

"I see you're back on your feet. Splendid."

Elphaba struggled to her feet. "It's your fault Nessa's dead."

"I wasn't the one who killed her."

"You set me up!"

"Elphaba, we have a long relationship ahead of us. Let's not start off this way."

"Relationship my ass!" Elphaba shouted. She ran at Morrible, ready to throw the first punch of many. Inches before she reached her, Elphaba suddenly felt herself freeze. Her arm was still cocked back, ready to strike, but no matter how hard Elphaba tried to move it, she couldn't.

"Do you know what happens to fighters after they die?" Morrible asked.

"They're burned," Elphaba replied.

"Most of them are, yes, but the exceptional ones… now they're special. I've invested much of my time trying to find that one perfect fighter… and I believe my search is finally over."

"You can't possibly mean me."

"You shouldn't think so little of yourself."

Elphaba was suddenly thrown back into the opposite wall. The green woman fell to the floor, pain shooting through her body. She heard Morrible approach.

"You died, Miss Elphaba. I used my magic to bring you back to life. Do you know what that means?" Morrible leaned in close. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one!" Elphaba shouted, leaping to her feet. Once again, she was caught in mid-air and thrown back into the ground mercilessly.

"Your are no longer Elphaba Thropp. That woman is dead. You will only be known now as the Witch. The Wicked Witch."

"You have to have magic to be a witch," Elphaba said through her pain.

"You've always had that gift. Why else do you think I had you read the Grimmerie?"

Elphaba looked down as she realized that there was nothing she could do. Though she was still as green as sin, her body no longer belonged to her. She was little more than a puppet now; and Morrible was the one pulling the strings.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphaba slammed her fists against the wooden door, but it held firm. She backed up a few paces, her chest heaving. Her eyes scanned the room, but she could find no means of escape, and even if she did, Morrible would just send her back. Elphaba kicked a small nightstand angrily and it toppled over. Morrible was even mocking her by placing her in a room like this, as if she actually valued the green woman as a guest.

_I'd rather be in the dungeon._

Elphaba suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying, and turned around. In the corner of the room was a crib, and Elphaba approached slowly. She looked inside, and her eyes fell on the child. A green hand hovered over his tiny body, and the baby stopped crying, his dark eyes fixed on the foreign object. His arms stretched to their maximum length, trying to grab her hand. Elphaba smiled slightly and reached into the crib, picking the baby up gently. She cradled him in one arm, and he managed to grab onto the index finger of her other hand, which he promptly stuck into his mouth. Elphaba gave a small hiss of pain and yanked her hand away quickly before her finger could suffer any further burns.

"We won't be having any of that, Liir," she said, rubbing the hair on top of his head. She knew this was her son, even though he didn't sport an inch of green skin. She didn't know if Morrible had planned this, and at the moment, she didn't particularly care.

* * *

Galinda stood by Nessa's grave alone, wrapping her arms around herself. Even though the sun was out, the blonde felt chilled. This wasn't right… she shouldn't have had to do this. Nessa hadn't done anything wrong… she was the innocent victim of this stupid war that Morrible had insisted on starting.

"How sweet of you to bury the younger Thropp," she heard a voice say. Galinda turned and saw Fiyero leaning against a tree, arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. She felt her anger flare up.

"You bastard, you set them up! Nessa didn't have to die!" Galinda shouted, coming at him. She threw a punch, which Fiyero caught. Galinda thrust her knee up into his gut, something she had seen Elphaba do many times before. Fiyero released her, and Galinda threw the punch again, catching him across the face that time.

"I see you've picked up a few techniques," Fiyero said.

"I had a good teacher," Galinda replied darkly.

"I'll bet you did. What else did she teach you besides fighting?" Fiyero said with a grin, and Galinda knew what he was referring to.

"That dicks are overrated," the blonde said, surprising herself. "What the hell do you want? Haven't you tortured this family enough? Can't you just let Nessa rest in peace?"

"Relax. I didn't come to disrupt Nessa. I came to collect you."

"What?"

"You still belong to me, Galinda. Elphaba's death doesn't change that, but I since I am now short one fighter, you'll have to take her place."

"You can't possibly expect me to fight for you. I'd rather die."

"That's exactly what Elphaba said, but once you step into the arena, you'll change your mind. Trust me."

* * *

Elphaba grunted as she was thrown into the wall yet again. She pulled herself to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish by playing the martyr, Elphaba?" Morrible asked from the balcony where she was watching.

"The satisfaction of not fighting for you," Elphaba replied, glaring darkly at the army of dead fighters Morrible had set against her. She felt Morrible take control of her body, and she resisted against it. Her cocked back arm hung in mid-air as both women fought for control. However, Elphaba had been "training" for hours, and her energy was running low. Morrible overpowered her, and the green woman threw the punch, her fist going right through one of the fighter's gut.

_I've never been that strong before._

"Stop resisting. I've finally given you the power you've always craved," Morrible said, releasing the green woman. Elphaba fell to her knees as the familiar light-headed feeling came over her.

"The only thing I'm craving right now is making your life more difficult. Is it working?" Elphaba said.

"You have it backwards. Your life will be the miserable one if you keep fighting against me."

"And how is that any different than the life I lived before?"

The green woman was smashed into the ground, but the slight smile didn't leave her face. Morrible could beat her up all she wanted; Elphaba was never going to give in.

* * *

Galinda looked down at the dirty and torn rags Fiyero had given her to wear. They were unlike anything she had ever worn before, and she didn't understand how Elphaba could have stood wearing them for all that time.

"I hope you're ready for your first fight tonight," Fiyero said, approaching the red line.

"Listen you—" Galinda said, starting for him, but the minute her foot crossed the line, an electric shock coursed through her body. She let out a cry of pain and stepped back.

"Don't forget about that line. I know you haven't been around it for a while," Fiyero said.

"You know I can't fight. I won't survive five minutes out there. Please don't make me do this," Galinda said. She couldn't believe she was pleading with him, but she had to admit: she valued her life. Even though dying meant being with Elphaba, she had to live to avenge both Thropps.

"Don't worry. If you're anything like your dead lover, you'll know what to do when you get out there. Or maybe you'll just get lucky," Fiyero said with a grin before he left.

"Fiyero!" Galinda called after him angrily, but he was gone. The blonde heard the roaring of the crowd, and knew that her time had come. She had to pick up where Elphaba had left off. She could only hope that her first fight wasn't her last.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Elphaba asked irritably, crossing her arms. She was looking down into the arena from a space up in the shadows. She hadn't expected to ever be a spectator at her old fight club, and now she was curious as to what Morrible's motive was.

"I think you'll enjoy the fight tonight," Morrible said. Elphaba scowled, and turned her attention back to the arena, where the fighters were coming out. Her eyes immediately grew wide when she saw a familiar figure emerge from the west gate.

"Galinda! What the hell is she doing out there?"

"Well, your death left an open spot. I guess she decided to fill in for you."

"There is no way she'd do that of her own free will! This has to be Fiyero's doing! I'm going to murder him!"

"Sit back, Miss Thropp. You no longer exist for Fiyero or Miss Upland, and I intend to keep it that way. Remember, you can only watch."

Elphaba felt the familiar control come over her, so she reluctantly relaxed, her fists still clenched. She saw the terrified expression on Galinda's face as her opponent came out. To Elphaba, he wasn't intimidating at all, but she knew that to Galinda, it was like looking Death in the face.

* * *

Galinda took a step back as her opponent drew closer.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm asking myself that same question."

"I'll try not to mess up that pretty face of yours too much."

Galinda was about to respond when he aimed a punch at her. She ducked, and he kicked her legs out from under her. The blonde fell to the ground, and quickly rolled out of the way to avoid being kicked. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the way of another punch. The crowd booed.

"Come on, blondie. I said I would be gentle," the other fights taunted.

"I don't trust what you say!" Galinda responded. "I—"

A punch sent her to the ground again, dazed.

_Sweet Lurline, Elphaba made it look so easy!_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba stood, inhaling sharply as Galinda collapsed. She watched as the familiar blade was thrown down into the arena, right into the hand of Galinda's opponent.

"No!"

Elphaba stared at the blade intently as the man raised it. She could no longer remain passive. If what Morrible had said was true, and she did have some kind of "magic", then now was the time to use it.

Morrible glanced at the green woman, who was starting to shake. A smile spread across her face, and she turned her attention back to the fight.

* * *

Galinda coughed as she raised herself up onto her arms. Colliding with the ground had knocked the wind out of her, and she shook her head, trying to clear it. She turned and saw the man approaching her with the knife. She started to back away, her eyes on the blade.

"I guess our fun is over, blondie," he said, raising the knife. Galinda put a hand up in defense, closing her eyes and waiting for the pain.

It never came.

Galinda opened one eye slowly, and saw that the blade was still raised, but the man seemed to have trouble bringing it down. Galinda scrambled to her feet again, using the delay to flee. Her opponent started after her, but suddenly tripped. Galinda heard a strange strangled noise and turned to see that her opponent had landed on his knife, plunging it into his own chest. He choked on his blood before the life left him. Galinda could only stare at the scene in horror and awe. Somehow, by some twist of luck, she had won.

* * *

Elphaba collapsed into her seat, feeling drained. She leaned over, breathing heavily.

"Now do you believe what I told you?" Morrible asked. Elphaba glared at her, one hand over her racing heart.

"You knew… you knew I would do anything to save Galinda."

"Of course I knew. I would have no leverage over you if Mss Upland were deceased, now would I? You already lost your sister; whom else do you have to live for? You had to kill the very person you swore to protect. Tell me, Elphaba: how does that feel?"

Elphaba lunged weakly at Morrible, and was forced back against the wall.

"Miss Upland will never know you're still alive. She'll never be able to thank the angel watching over her… though you're hardly an angel at all, are you?"

Elphaba knew she couldn't fight back, so she did the next best thing: she spat in Morrible's face instead. That earned her a vicious slap.

"Recreation time is over. We're returning to the palace."

* * *

Galinda stared at the dead body in front of her, barely aware of the cheers of the crowd. She knew this had to be more than luck. Something had stopped that blade from coming down, and something had caused her opponent to trip. The blonde suddenly felt a pair of sharp eyes on her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She whipped around, her eyes scanning the top of the crowd, but all she saw was a blur of faces. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching her, and perhaps that same someone had saved her from the blow of death.


	20. Chapter 20

No sooner had Galinda reentered the tunnels than she was pinned up against the wall by an angry Fiyero.

"How'd you do it?" he demanded.

"Do what?"

"Win!"

"You didn't expect me to survive, did you?"

Fiyero released her roughly. "You may have gotten lucky this time, but that's the same luck that kept Elphaba alive, and you saw it yourself: eventually, that luck will run out. You'd just better hope it runs out sooner than later."

"Why?"

Fiyero grinned. "More wins means harder opponents. Harder opponents mean more gruesome deaths. You saw what happened to Elphaba: eventually, it became a fight between her and her own self. She was her own worst enemy, and it killed her. Ask yourself this: how do you want to die?"

Galinda lunged at him, but he stepped back over the line, and the blonde was just able to stop before she got fried.

"Like I said, you'd better hope your luck runs out soon. You don't want to end up like Elphaba, do you?"

"At least she's finally free. No one can hurt her anymore."

* * *

Elphaba cried out in pain as the blade sliced through the flesh on her arm yet again. She stepped back, holding the bleeding wound. She wondered why she was even bothering; she was covered in so many similar wounds that trying to put pressure on them all was impossible.

"Focus, Elphaba. You've already proven you can harness your magic; there's no denying it anymore," Morrible said.

"I used it once, and it was more by accident than anything!" Elphaba shouted back.

"And that's why you need to focus now, so you can fully control the power inside of you. Unless, of course, you're willing to risk your son's life instead."

Elphaba inhaled sharply. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" she spat.

"It takes a lot to keep you in order."

Elphaba turned back to the undead army, shaking her head.

_Galinda… Liir… what monster do I have to become to keep you two safe?_

The blades flew from the fighters' hands as dark energy gathered around the green woman's fists. She threw a punch, which went through three fighters in a row. This newfound power… she could feel it coursing through her body. She knew it wasn't right, it wasn't natural, yet… it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Elphaba was a little frightened that she somewhat liked the feeling of this power… no. She had to reject it. It wasn't her. Still, if she really could harness this power and use it to its full potential… she could take down Morrible.

Yes. She would take down her captor with the very power she had bestowed upon the green woman.

* * *

Galinda looked down at the dirt floor of her cell… Elphaba's cell. She wondered how many sleepless nights the green woman had spent in here… how many nights she had stayed awake, haunted by what she had done. The unfairness of it all was what really got the blonde. Elphaba had only been trying to protect her sister, and had been sucked into this world of violence. It wasn't right… and now Galinda was following in her footsteps. She shuddered as she thought about how Elphaba had met her end. Would the same happen to her? If she kept winning somehow, would she too eventually lose herself?

"I hope you had fun tonight, because the crowd loves you almost loves you as much as they loved Elphaba," Fiyero said, standing outside the cell. Galinda stood up and approached the bars. "Of course, they're a little disappointed at your apparent lack of fighting skill… and the fact that you didn't kill your opponent yourself, but they like you nonetheless."

"Well, I'm just tickled pink to hear that," the blonde replied darkly.

"I knew you would be, which is why you're scheduled to fight tomorrow night as well."

"What? You must be joking!"

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"No. I'm very angry."

"Good. You can vent that anger on your opponent tomorrow. I'm sure you two have some… unfinished business you'd like to attend to."

Galinda gripped the bars angrily as Fiyero smirked and walked away, obviously pleased with himself. She watched him go, and then went back to where she had been sitting earlier.

What did he mean, unfinished business? He had implied that she would know her opponent… but that was impossible. She had only just started, and as Elphaba had told her, fighting the same person twice was impossible.

_So then what did he mean?_

A knot formed in Galinda's stomach. All she could do was wait until tomorrow night to find out.

* * *

Elphaba looked out the small window at the full moon as she gently rocked Liir. Her son had finally fallen asleep after hours of rocking. When she had returned from her "training", she had found him crying in his crib. Not knowing what else to do, she had settled on rocking him in hopes that he would calm down and go back to sleep. He was finally asleep now, which came as a relief to his mother. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Elphaba stood up and walked over to Liir's crib. She set him down as gently as she could, praying that he wouldn't wake up. The green woman withdrew, and watched her son stir, but he thankfully remained asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around, starting for her own bed. Her head had just come to rest on her pillow when Liir's cries filled the room. Elphaba groaned and forced herself to get back up. She returned to her son's crib and looked down at him with tired eyes.

"All right, you stubborn thing," she said, reaching in and picking him up. As soon as he felt his mother's body against him, Liir stopped crying and looked up at her with big brown eyes. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that what this is about?" she said. She set him back in the crib, and wasn't surprised when he started crying again. Elphaba sighed and lifted her son into her arms again. The crying stopped. "So that's the way it's going to be."

Elphaba crossed the room as her son grabbed a handful of her dark hair that was hanging down near him. He didn't pull, just held the glossy hair in his small hand. He moved his arm back and forth, watching how Elphaba's hair reacted. The green witch looked out the window again, feeling a sort of sadness settle over as she gazed at the moon.

"I wonder what Galinda's doing right now… I hope she's holding up all right," Elphaba said out loud. She looked back down at her son, who was being very quiet, and found him chewing on her hair. She gently pulled it from his mouth, and he seized her finger, trying to put that in his mouth.

"What is it with you and wanting to put everything in your mouth?" Elphaba said, keeping her finger away from his open mouth. Liir made noises of protest, struggling to bring her finger closer. "Fine, you can have my hair." She gave him the hair back, which he took in his small hands and continued where he had left off. "I'm sure you don't get that from me."

_A spurt of red. The taste of copper in her mouth. The sound of turning gears around her._

Elphaba put a hand to her head. Where had that come from? It had felt like a memory, but…

A sudden cry from Liir brought her back to reality, and she felt wetness on her arm. The green woman sighed again. Whatever it had been, it was gone now, and she had other matters to attend to.

"Next time, warn me," the green woman said to her son, whose only response was gazing up at her with those dark brown eyes.

* * *

If there was anything Galinda hated more than fighting, it was training for fighting. While it was true no one was trying to kill her, there were a lot more men, and they sure seemed like they wanted to kill her. She couldn't imagine they harassed Elphaba as much as they were harassing the blonde now either. Then again, Elphaba had been a green woman, so maybe they had. But she highly doubted they had called her the "spoiled little rich girl", which was really starting to get on her nerves.

After the training had ended, Galinda stayed out in the arena, looking at the empty stands surrounding it. Soon enough, those stands would be filled with fighting fans, all wanting to see the spilling of blood.

_They'll see blood all right. My blood._

"And what are you still doing out here?" a voice asked. Galinda turned and saw one of the other fighters grinning evilly at her.

"Leaving," the blonde replied. She tried to pass by him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall, holding her there. "Let go of me, or you'll be sorry."

"You're a fighter now. No one cares about you. You can't just buy your way out of trouble anymore."

Galinda tried to push him away, but his strength surpassed her, and he kept her there.

"Now, be a good girl, and keep quiet."

Galinda inhaled sharply.

An object suddenly whizzed past them, and the man released Galinda, jerking his hands away. The blonde saw drops of blood hit the ground.

"If I were you, I'd leave this nice young lady alone," a voice said. Galinda looked up into the empty stands, but there was no one there.

"Show your face, coward!" the man shouted.

"You don't want to see me in person. Trust me."

"Get down here!"

"As you wish."

The man was suddenly lifted off his feet, and Galinda saw a hooded figure holding him by his neck.

"I warned you," the person said before throwing the man into the air. He crossed the red line painted below the railing, and soon became a pile of ash. Galinda backed away from the figure slowly.

"Are you all right?" they asked, approaching her slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Idina."

"You're a… woman?"

"It doesn't matter what I am," Idina said, offering the blonde a gloved hand. Galinda took it hesitantly, and Idina helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," Galinda said. Idina took a step back.

"I'll leave you now, but don't worry, Galinda. You have more people watching out for you than you think. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Were you the one who saved me last night?" Galinda asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Idina said. There was a sudden flash, and a cloud of smoke. Galinda raised an arm to shield her eyes, and when the smoke cleared, she saw that Idina was gone.

"Galinda, get back in the tunnels!" she heard Fiyero call. The blonde looked at the spot where Idina had been before she turned and left the arena.

_Could it be you… Elphaba? Did you survive?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Could Idina and Elphaba be the same person? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

If it was possible, Galinda was even more nervous for her second fight than she had been for her first one. She had expected to feel less nervous, seeing as she had done this once before and knew what to expect, but that was the very thing that scared her: she didn't know what to expect. Again, as Elphaba had told her, the thing that kept her alive was expecting the unexpected. Every fighter had a different fighting style, and expecting the same kind twice was what got people killed.

The cheers of the crowd drew Galinda from her thoughts, and she looked up before heading out reluctantly. Her eyes scanned the top of the stadium, looking for either Elphaba or Idina. Part of her told her that Idina really was Elphaba; how else would she have known that Galinda was in the fight club? And Idina had only showed up after Elphaba's "death". Was it possible that the green woman had survived her self-inflicted wounds, and had taken on this new appearance so no one would know she was still alive?

"Hello, Galinda. I never thought I'd live to see the day where you and I would be fighting in this arena."

Galinda turned her attention to the familiar voice. "Avaric?"

"I see you're surprised as well."

"Didn't you die a while ago? Don't tell me Morrible brought you back to life as well."

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it? But conversation time is over, and it's time for our fight to begin."

Avaric took a swing at her, and Galinda slapped his hand away. Avaric laughed.

"You're not nearly as skilled as Elphaba was. I heard she took her own life after she killed her sister. Looks like all that skill was working against her the whole time. A fitting end, don't you agree?"

"She didn't deserve any part of that life that you dragged her into, you bastard!"

"She chose it."

"Stop blaming it on her!"

Galinda lunged at Avaric, but with one swing of his arm, he sent her crashing to the ground. The crowd cheered and Galinda pushed herself up onto her forearms. She felt a hand grab the back of her hair and lift her to her feet. The blonde thrust her leg behind her and felt it hit something. Avaric released her and Galinda fled, turning back to look at him only when she was sure she was a safe distance away.

"Why don't you stay and fight me, Galinda?" Avaric taunted.

"I'm not an idiot; I know you can kill me easily!" Galinda shot back.

"That's true, but come on. Take your best shot!"

The blonde shook her head. Giving in to Avaric's taunts would get her killed for sure. All she could do was hope that Idina had meant what she had said: that she wouldn't let anything happen to the blonde.

"Fine! Then I'll come to you!"

Galinda let out a small scream as Avaric came at her. She ran from him again, and the crowd booed. This was not what they wanted to see. Avaric realized that this was going to turn into a game of cat and mouse, so he gestured for the knife, which was thrown down to him. Galinda saw the blade in his hand and her eyes widened.

_No, no, no, this is not fair!_

Avaric moved quickly, and Galinda wasn't able to get out of his way quick enough. She felt the knife slice through the skin on her raised arm, and she let out a cry of pain. She held the wound, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Avaric hit her across the face and the blonde fell to the ground. She looked up at him and backed up, but ran into the arena wall. Avaric stood over her, a grin on his face and the knife in his hand.

"Say hello to Elphaba for me," he said as he raised the knife.

An object suddenly struck the knife, and knocked it from his hand. The object landed beside Galinda and she saw that it was a golden throwing knife. The crowd gasped, and looked for who had thrown the knife.

"_Take the knife, Galinda. It knows what to do; you just have to hold it."_

Galinda recognized the voice that had spoken in her head.

_Idina?_

Galinda looked up into the crowds, but could not spot the hooded woman.

"_Do not hesitate! Hesitating gets you killed!"_

Galinda gripped the handle of the golden knife hesitantly and pulled it from the ground. She saw that Avaric was coming at her again, and she instinctively threw the knife. It flew through the air and sunk into Avaric's chest, piercing his heart. Her opponent gasped.

"No… this can't be right! You cheated!" he said as he collapsed to the ground. Galinda watched his body spasm a few times before he lay still. Somehow… some way… she had won again.

* * *

"Our blonde friend certainly seems to get lucky a lot," Morrible said. She looked at Elphaba, who was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed. "Wouldn't you say?"

"She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't have to fight. This isn't where she belongs," the green woman replied.

"Then stop assisting her."

"She'll get killed if I stop."

"Do you really think you can always be here to save her?"

"Maybe I can."

"You're smart, Miss Elphaba, but even you can't be in two places at once. Now come along. We've spent enough time watching this. It's time to resume your training."

* * *

Elphaba sat on her bed, staring at the moon. As she did so, she flipped a golden knife in her hand, always managing to catch the handle no matter how many times she flipped it, or which way it flipped. The green woman sighed, and held the knife still in her hand. She threw it at the wall angrily, and it stuck in the wood.

Liir, who was watching from his place on the floor, looked up at his mother.

"I don't know, Liir. Maybe Morrible's right. Maybe I can't protect Galinda all the time."

Liir's response was blowing a raspberry and Elphaba smiled. She lifted her son off the floor and into her lap.

"You're right. I can't let Morrible win. I have to keep Galinda alive, no matter what it takes."

Liir had found another one of her golden knives, and was chewing on the handle.

"Give me that before you poke an eye out," Elphaba said, trying to take the knife from her son. Liir cried out, and held into the knife tightly. "Liir, let go!" The green woman pulled harder and yanked the knife away. Liir reached for it, letting out small cries of frustration. When he realized that his mother had won, he started crying. Elphaba felt the knife shake and it flew from her hand, sticking into the ceiling. She stared up at it in wonder, and looked back at her son. Liir clapped his hands happily and laughed, gripping his toes.

"This could be potentially bad," Elphaba said, looking back up at the knife in the ceiling. If Liir had magic already, there was no telling what he could do… what Morrible would do.

* * *

Galinda looked at the dismal food in front of her, if it could be called that. She knew she was hungry, but she'd rather starve than eat this. The blonde stood up and left the table, walking into one of the other tunnels. What she wanted now was to just be alone… to just escape reality.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to eat that food."

Galinda stopped and turned at the voice. She saw Idina leaning up against the wall, arms crossed.

"Idina… I know it was you who saved me this time. I heard you," the blonde said.

Idina straightened up. "I'll admit, I stepped in this time, but I only provided you with the weapon. You were the one who had to use it. You saved yourself." She approached the blonde and held out a bundle of cloth.

"What is this?"

"Food. You need to stay strong, Galinda."

Galinda took the bundle from her and sat down, opening it. She gasped as her eyes met the sight of fresh fruit and a loaf of bread. She looked back up at Idina.

"Is this all for me?"

"Of course. I figured you didn't get very good nutrition down here."

Under normal circumstances, Galinda would have used proper manners, but she was so hungry that she had barely said "thank you" before she dug into the food.

"I guess you were hungrier than I thought," Idina said with a slight smile.

"Don't you want some?" Galinda asked.

Idina shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm not the one who needs it."

A silence passed between them, and Galinda looked back up at Idina. "Who are you?"

"Did you forget my name already?"

"No, I mean who are you really? Why do you wear that hood over your face?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"You don't need to know."

Galinda sighed. This woman was certainly just as stubborn as Elphaba.

"It's time for me to go."

"Already?"

"I've spent too much time here already. Finish your food, and then go back to the main tunnel before Fiyero notices your absence."

"Wait—"

But Idina was gone, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Galinda sighed again before finishing up the rest of the food and returning to the main tunnel as Idina had told her.

"Where were you?" Fiyero asked.

"I wanted to be alone," the blonde replied.

"Get in your cell. We're locking down for the night."

* * *

Very few things disturbed Madame Morrible, but the fact that Galinda had been receiving all this help disturbed her greatly. She knew that Elphaba had saved her the first time, but tonight… she had been keeping a close eye on the green woman, prepared for her to use more magic. Yet, when that golden had flown into the arena, Elphaba hadn't moved. If the witch had found a way to use her magic discreetly… Morrible intended to find out. She wasn't about to let Elphaba get the best of her.

* * *

Elphaba had had a hell of a time trying to get the knife down from the ceiling, but she had finally succeeded, and she held the trophy in her hand.

"Next time, aim for the floor, all right?" she said to her son, who was standing in his crib, gripping the bars to keep himself up. He just watched her with wide eyes. The knife suddenly shook again and went right back into the ceiling. Elphaba sighed and out a hand to her eyes.

"Liir, we are not going to play this game," she said firmly, but her son just laughed. "You get that down right now."

Her son turned his gaze to the knife, and it flew from the ceiling right down into the floor, missing his mother's foot by inches. Elphaba glared at him, but he just laughed again.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said, yanking it out of the floor. She slipped it back inside her boot before taking them off and sitting on her bed with a sigh. Her body ached all over, and when she lay down, her back screamed in protest. "Dear Oz…"

She heard Liir make a noise at her, and she looked up. He was reaching out to her, and he made the noise again.

"No, you stay there," she said. Liir furrowed his brow and stretched his arms out farther. His crib scraped an inch along the floor. "Okay, okay!" The green witch sighed and got up. She picked her son up and carried him back to her bed, where she set him down before lying down again. Liir crawled down the length of the bed, and then back to his mother.

"Having fun?" Elphaba asked, their eyes meeting. Liir replied by placing a small hand on her face and smiling. Elphaba couldn't help but smile back. She placed a hand on his head, rubbing his hair affectionately. "You're cute, but it's time for sleeping, so go to sleep."

Liir lay down beside her, and Elphaba pulled the covers over them both. She kissed him on the forehead before she joined him in slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

It was no secret that Elphaba was getting stronger. Morrible had seen a change come over the green woman in her training sessions. She no longer protested against fighting, but only fought with more intensity and anger than Morrible had seen before. It seemed as though Elphaba was finally embracing the magic within her, but her strength was surpassing anything Morrible had expected.

_Perhaps it's time to take her out for a test run._

"Elphaba, I've arranged a private fight for you today."

The green woman looked up from where she had been playing with Liir on her bed. "A private fight? I thought you didn't want anyone to know I was still alive."

"And they won't have to. The fight is going to be held here, in the palace. There will only be one other person present besides me."

"And who would that be?"

"Just a colleague of mine, but you don't need to worry about that. All you need to do is focus on winning."

Elphaba turned back to Liir. "You want to see me fight with my new 'power'," she said with some disgust. "Wouldn't you agree, Liir?"

Her son bit the toy again, causing it to emit a squeak.

"Liir does not approve of this fight," Elphaba said, looking back at Morrible.

"Let me make this very clear to you, Miss Elphaba: either you fight, or you will never see your son again. Do you understand?"

"What do you gain from me winning?"

"That does not concern you. Do not disappoint me, Elphaba."

* * *

When Elphaba stepped out into the green tiled arena, she turned her attention to the platform on the opposite side, hoping to catch a glimpse of who this other person was, but they were standing back in the shadows, and the green woman couldn't see their face.

Elphaba turned her attention to the opposite gate, and watched as her opponent emerged. She almost started laughing.

"Shell? I'm surprised you're still alive," she said.

The younger fighter grinned. "You may have underestimated me before, but you're going to regret it."

Elphaba cracked her knuckles. "If you say so. Let's just get this over with."

Shell moved suddenly, and he was gone. Elphaba paused.

"Wait… what?"

A sudden blow from behind knocked the green woman to her knees. She whipped around, but there was no sign of Shell. Another blow to the back of her neck knocked her to the ground. Elphaba shot to her feet.

"Where are you, you little brat?" she shouted, her eyes scanning the arena. She could hear him laughing behind her, and she turned to see him leaning against the wall, looking very relaxed.

"What are you up to today, Elphaba? Kill any family members lately?" he taunted. Elphaba lunged at him, but he was gone when her fist hit the wall. Elphaba turned and saw him against the other wall. "You have brute force, but you lack speed."

It was then that Elphaba realized how he was doing what he was doing. "Enhanced speed. You can't beat me with just your plain skill. How sad."

"A coward's words. You don't try to catch me because you know you can't."

Elphaba lunged at him and watched as he ran right up the vertical wall and sat at the top. "Never, never learn. Never, never change. Elphaba, the fool, who killed her own blood," he sang. Elphaba glared up at him, pacing angrily. "Forever, ever cursed. Forever, ever doomed. Consumed by vengeance to her last breath, the witch lights the way to dusty death." Shell laughed before jumping off the wall and landing on the other side of the arena.

Elphaba turned to face him just as he shot across the arena, slamming into her and throwing her into the wall. She crashed into the wall hard and fell to the ground. She growled and stood up, glaring at Shell, but he knocked her down again, and this time, Elphaba heard, rather than felt, a few of her ribs break. She grimaced in pain and put a hand to them as she sat up.

"Come on, Elphaba. You haven't even landed a single hit on me yet. What happened to the skilled fighter I knew?"

_Damn it, he's right! I can't beat him, not like this. He's too fast for me to even see. I hate to say it, but Morrible's going to get what she wants. I have too much at stake to play the martyr this time._

"She died a long time ago," Elphaba replied, standing up. She could feel something inside of her pulse.

_The darkness… let it in…_

"All right, kid. You've had your fun, but playtime is over," Elphaba said, looking up at him darkly. Shell came at her again, but this time, Elphaba's arm shot out and caught him by his throat. Dark energy formed around her hands as she slammed him into the ground, creating a small crater in the tile. He pounded against her arm, but Elphaba just grinned.

"Looks like brute force would have been more of an advantage here, doesn't it?" she said.

"Let me go!" Shell said.

"All right, little boy. I'll let you go."

Elphaba slammed her fist into one of Shell's kneecaps, and felt it shatter beneath her. She released him as the younger fighter cried out in pain, crawling away from her. He was crippled now; there was nothing to stop Elphaba from winning. She advanced on him slowly as he crawled.

"Keep away from me!" he said, trying desperately to get away.

"Pleading won't work, Shell," Elphaba said.

"You seek to destroy me when I have no way to defend myself? Not fair!"

"Yeah, well, life's a bitch, and then you die."

Elphaba slammed her fist into his other leg, snapping his femur with ease. The younger fighter screamed in pain, and Elphaba just smiled.

"Well, it's been fun, kid, but I think it's time to put you out of your misery."

Elphaba brought a foot down on his head, slamming his skull repeatedly into the tile until he stopped moving. The green woman backed up and looked at the corpse beneath her. She turned and looked up at Morrible, who, for once in her life, actually looked frightened. The green woman growled at her before stalking back through the exit, leaving the scene of her crime behind.

* * *

Galinda was thankful that she didn't have to fight that night, but something just didn't feel right. She couldn't explain the feeling, so she just dismissed it as nothing.

"It's getting worse than I thought."

Galinda turned to see Idina standing outside her cell. The blonde stood up.

"What's getting worse?"

Idina looked at her. "Things are getting too dangerous. I have to get you out of here soon."

"But Fiyero will notice, and besides, the only way out of here is in a wooden box!"

"Exactly."

"Are you suggesting my death as a solution?"

"No. You only need Fiyero to think you're dead."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"There's a potion that can induce a death-like sleep. All you need to do is take it, and you'll have a one-way ticket out of here."

"Then where will I go? Back home?"

"No. You'll go the Thropp residence in Munchkinland. The Munchkins have agreed to keep you a secret."

Galinda looked down.

"It's the only safe solution we have," Idina added.

Galinda looked back up at her. "All right. Give it to me."

"I don't have it now."

"When will you have it?"

"A week, maybe."

"A week? You expect me to live that long?"

"You can do it. You're a seasoned fighter now," Idina said, reaching through the bars and touching Galinda's face with a gloved hand. "Hold out, my sweet. Hold out, if you can."

"Elphaba—" the blonde said before she could stop herself, but Idina was gone. Galinda sat back, puzzled. Idina _had_ to be Elphaba! No one else ever called Galinda "my sweet".

"Elphaba, if that is you, why do you keep hiding from me?"

* * *

"It's getting worse, Liir. I can't stop it anymore."

Liir looked at his mother with wide eyes as she sat down on her bed.

"It was awful to slaughter Shell the way I did… but it was the only way I could win. Morrible knew that; she set me up," Elphaba continued. She looked at the scars on her hands. "And now that I've let the darkness into my heart… I don't think I can ever go back."

Liir threw his toy from his crib and it squeaked as it hit the floor. He reached out for it, and Elphaba watched as it flew back into his hand.

_This darkness that runs through my veins… Liir has it to._

"Don't do that!" she shouted so suddenly that she startled her son, and he burst into tears. Elphaba's eyes softened and she went to his crib, lifting him out and rocking him gently in her arms. "I'm sorry, Liir." She felt him cling to her shirt, his cries starting to die down. She didn't want her son to give in to the darkness as she had… she didn't want him to have to live the life she had.

* * *

"All right, Galinda, who is it?"

Galinda looked up at Fiyero, who was standing over her angrily.

"Who is who?" she asked.

"The person who keeps helping you out! The person who somehow manages to sneak into the tunnels to see you! Tell me who it is!"

"Just because you don't have a very good security system doesn't mean you can blame me for it," Galinda said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Fiyero had somehow found out about Idina.

"Don't play games with me, Galinda! I know someone has been saving your ass, and I intend to find out who they are."

The scarecrow left, and Galinda was left to ponder what he had meant. She was sure that Idina was much to smart to get caught, but still… Fiyero had seemed serious, and Galinda was a little concerned for her hooded protector.

For some reason, Fiyero didn't sign Galinda up for any fights for the rest of the week, which she thought was odd. If he wanted to catch Idina, then why wouldn't he put Galinda in a situation that he knew would cause Idina to save her? Still, as the week came to a close, Galinda forgot about Fiyero's threat… until the last night of the week.

She had been asleep when a sudden crashing noise forced her to jerk awake. She sat bolt upright and ran to the end of her cell, looking out through the bars. She saw a guard come tumbling down the stairs, and Idina came leaping over him.

"Idina—"

"No time for formalities, Galinda. Our plans have changed," the hooded woman said as her shaking hands tried to force a key into the lock on Galinda's cell.

"No, it's the long skinny one!" Galinda said. Idina switched keys, but a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away. The keys fell to the ground, forgotten, as Idina turned to face her assailant.

"So, you're the mystery person," Fiyero said. Idina threw a punch, but the scarecrow didn't flinch when it hit him. He threw an uppercut, catching her and knocking her to the ground. She didn't have any time to catch her breath before two guards seized her and hauled her to her feet. Galinda, sensing the danger Idina was in, kneeled down and stretched her arm through the bars, trying to reach the fallen keys.

"You've certainly caused quite a lot of trouble, haven't you?" Fiyero said. He gripped the back of her hood. "Let's see who's under that hood."

The lock on Galinda's cell door suddenly clicked open and the blonde lunged forward, tackling one of the guards from behind. He released Idina, and she snapped her fingers, creating a fire that she thrust into the Fiyero's chest. The straw caught fire quickly and Fiyero pulled away, trying to put himself out. Idina threw her free hand into the other guard's neck, knocking him to the ground. She grabbed Galinda's arm and pulled the blonde to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Galinda, and the familiar scent of charred wood and soap enveloped the blonde.

"Take a deep breath," Idina whispered before a cloud of smoke enveloped them, and the tunnels disappeared before the blonde's eyes. She could hear thunder and lightning around them, and wondered if they were in the middle of a storm.

Her feet suddenly hit grass and she almost collapsed, but Idina caught her.

"Hope that didn't scare you too much," Idina said. Galinda looked at her.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of Munchkinland."

Galinda approached Idina, who took a step back. "Who are you… under that hood?" Galinda reached for the hood slowly, her hands shaking. Idina grabbed her hands.

"It's too early for you to know now, but eventually everything will make sense. Trust me."

Galinda sighed and lowered her hands.

_Elphaba…_

"Come on. We have to get you to your new home before Fiyero tracks us down."

Idina started walking, but stopped when she noticed that Galinda wasn't following her. She turned and offered one gloved hand to the blonde. Galinda looked at her, and for an instant, she saw Elphaba standing before her, holding out a green hand for her to take. Galinda took Idina's hand, which closed around hers gently.

_I have to know… I have to know if it's you under that hood. Please stop running away._


	23. Chapter 23

**Did anyone notice that my last word count was 51515? Weird…**

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"I'm sorry, Madame Morrible, but that's what I was told to tell you."

Elphaba looked up from where she had been playing with Liir.

_Morrible doesn't sound happy. Good._

"Get out of my sight!"

Elphaba heard retreating footsteps, and then the door to her room opened.

"Go away, I'm asleep," Elphaba said, her back to the door. She heard Morrible approach and the green woman turned, only to receive a slap across the face.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it was you. I should've kept a closer eye on you ever since that incident at the fight club," Morrible said.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Elphaba replied, putting a hand to the smarting spot on her face. This earned her another slap.

"Don't play dumb with me! Miss Upland is gone! She disappeared not ten minutes ago with a 'mysterious hooded figure' that knew how to fight!"

"Then I guess I'm not the only one looking out for her."

Morrible went to slap the green woman again, but this time, Elphaba caught her wrist, stopping her.

"I might be more cooperative if you would stop hitting me," she growled, releasing Morrible roughly. "I assure you, I know nothing of this hooded figure, and if you're suggesting it's me, you're very wrong."

"Oh really? Then pray tell, Miss Elphaba: why does this person possess the same throwing knives as you?"

Elphaba froze, caught off guard by that one. "There… there are a lot of throwing knives out there!"

"But how many have Quadling glass blown designs on the handle?"

Elphaba looked down, trying to think of a comeback.

"Where is she?"

"If you're referring to Galinda, I have no idea."

"Don't lie to me. You and this person are one in the same; where did you take Miss Upland?"

"I didn't take her anywhere, and even if I did, do you really think I would tell you?"

"Stubborn as always, but it doesn't matter. I will find her, Elphaba, and when I do, it will not be pleasant."

Morrible started to leave, and Elphaba felt the darkness pulse inside of her again.

"If you touch Galinda, you'll regret it," Elphaba said darkly.

"Is that a threat, Elphaba?" Morrible asked, turning around. She did her best to conceal her surprise when she saw that Elphaba was surrounded by an aura of dark energy. Her fists were clenched, and the energy swirled around them. The green woman's eyes had gone black, and black markings were starting to appear on her face.

_What evil is this?_

Liir, sensing the change in his mother, started crying. The cry penetrated through the darkness, and Elphaba gasped. The aura disappeared, and her eyes returned to their normal chocolate color. She turned to her son and picked him up, all thoughts of Morrible gone from her mind.

Morrible quickly retreated, and she couldn't erase the image of Elphaba from her mind.

_Could it be that Elphaba has finally learned to harness her power? But why… why did she give off the aura of… evil? No, that was something worse then evil. I felt an aura of… nothingness. Just a void where her heart should have been. I fear… this void may have detached her from my control. If she no longer has a heart… then Oz help us all._

_

* * *

_

Galinda looked around the empty house, and felt a sort of sadness come over her. She was here alone; Idina had left after making sure she was safe. The blonde was convinced more than ever that Idina was really Elphaba, and she was determined to prove herself right. The only thing she couldn't understand was why Elphaba was resisting so much. Sure, she probably didn't want anyone to know she was still alive, but didn't she think that Galinda could keep a secret?

The blonde sighed in frustration. This was all so confusing! All she wanted was to have Elphaba hold her close, and tell her it was all right, that they would figure out everything together.

Soon enough, Galinda became bored, and she decided to start looking around. She walked down the hallway, and pushed open the first door. She found herself in a bedroom. The bed was close to the ground, and Galinda realized that this had been Nessa's room. She approached the vanity, and looked down at it. There was only one thing sitting on it: a pearly white music box. Galinda picked it up gently, and opened it, feeling another wave of sadness hit her as the melody tinkled out, and the small ballerina pirouetted into infinity. Something Nessa hadn't been able to do, and would never be able to do. All the dreams she had had were gone, just like the brunette. Galinda set the music box down and closed it, ending the melody abruptly. She felt a sudden chill in the room, and looked around.

_Nessa…?_

Galinda knew the brunette's spirit was still lingering, and she suddenly felt like she was intruding. The blonde left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She headed up the stairs and went to the end of the hallway, opening the door. She found herself in another bedroom, only this one had towers of books stacked everywhere. They took over the small dresser, and half-covered the bed. Galinda smiled slightly as tears came to the corner of her eyes. She knew whose room this was.

"Elphie…"

It was the first time she had used the nickname, and her heart ached even more for the person to whom it belonged. She knew Elphaba would tell her it was a little too perky, but she didn't care. The blonde went over to the bed and sat down. She looked at one of the books on the bed. _A Brief History of Oz_, the cover read. Galinda looked at the thick book.

_Brief? I'd hate to see the full version._

The blonde laughed weakly at her own joke as the tears started down her face. She pulled her knees up and hugged them close to her body. She put her head down as her body started to shake with the force of her sobs.

_Elphaba, I don't care who you are now. Please… just come back to me._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba held Galinda's pendant in her hand, rubbing her thumb over it. She clutched it tightly in her hand and looked up at the moon.

"Please, Galinda… just stay safe. Stay safe until I can come back to you," she said. Elphaba looked down, then at her son, who was sleeping in his crib. She tucked her pendant back inside her shirt before she stood and approached him. He looked so peaceful… Elphaba reached in and picked him up gently. She knew it would probably wake him, and then she would be in for it, but he surprisingly remained asleep. The green woman paced the room, holding her son close as she did. She had two options: remain here, or try to do the impossible: escape from Morrible. Elphaba sighed and looked down at Liir. She didn't want to raise him in this environment. She knew that she had to at least try getting out; she would never forgive herself if she didn't.

"Don't worry, Liir. You won't have to stay here much longer. I'll find a way to get you out… even if it means turning myself fully over to the darkness."

* * *

"We've searched the entire city, sir. She's gone."

Fiyero looked up at the rising sun. His men had been searching all night for any sign of Galinda, or the hooded person who had helped her escape.

"It must be Elphaba. No one else would put their life on the line like that for Galinda," the scarecrow muttered to himself.

"Orders, sir?"

"Find Galinda. Search all of Oz if you have to."

"People will object sir."

"Then take care of them if you have to. I don't care if all of Oz goes up in flames; I want those women found!"

* * *

"That scarecrow has lost his mind," Morrible said, watching from her office. "Not that he had one to begin with..."

"Maybe you should put him out of his misery."

Morrible turned at the voice and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"What are—how did you get out of your room?"

"I picked the lock," Elphaba said, spinning one of her throwing knives in her hand.

"Return at once!"

"Here's the thing; I've gotten a little tired of sitting in that room all this time, so I'm not real keen about going back."

"Elphaba, I am warning you."

"As am I. I'm tired of being pushed around by everyone; it's time for me to control my own life!"

"Go back!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Morrible snarled. She threw an arm out, casting her control over Elphaba. The green woman fell to her knees, and Morrible grinned, but that soon disappeared when she heard Elphaba laughing. Elphaba stood back up.

"Your magic is mere child's play compared to what I can do!" Elphaba shouted. She gave a yell, throwing her arms down. The dark aura shot up around her, and Morrible was thrown back a few inches as her control was broken harshly. The aura faded away, and Elphaba was the one smiling now.

"What do you plan to do, Miss Elphaba? Fight me for your freedom?"

"I'm more concerned about my son."

"Your son? Is that what this is all about?"

"I want him out of here."

Morrible laughed. "And what makes you think I'm going to negotiate with you?"

"If you don't, this will be your head!" Elphaba shouted, lunging forward. The dark energy formed around her fist and she brought it down on Morrible's desk. The oak split easily in half, and Morrible took a few steps away. She looked at Elphaba as the energy disappeared. "Is this in any way unclear?"

"You think threatening me will work?"

"I think you want to stay alive."

"Fine, Miss Elphaba. Suppose I did indulge in your request. Where would your son go? You are his only provider; his guardian. If he leaves, who will watch out for him?"

"Let me worry about that. Give me one night to take him away from here."

"Ha! So you can run away? I don't think so."

"Trust me, I don't plan on running from this war. I just don't want my son getting hurt."

Morrible's eyes narrowed as she weighed her options.

"How do I know you won't run?"

"You have to trust me, and based on what we've seen, I'm much more trustworthy than you."

The grand vizier paused again and Elphaba sighed.

"I grow weary of this silence. Yes or no?" she asked, clenching her fists as the darkness formed around them again.

"All right. One night. If you aren't back by sunrise—"

"Don't waste your breath trying to come up with some horrible punishment. I'll be back."

The green woman turned and left the room, shaking slightly as she subdued the darkness within her.

_Yes, I'll be back, Morrible. I'm not leaving until your dead body is on the ground beneath my feet._

_

* * *

_

Galinda sighed as she poured herself another cup of tea. She had lost track of how many she had poured, but it really didn't matter. Night was settling on Oz again, and that familiar loneliness and sadness was welling up inside of her again.

"There isn't much time."

Galinda looked up and saw Idina standing in front of the table. She was holding a cloth bundle in one arm.

"Time for what?" Galinda asked.

"It doesn't matter. Listen to me: Fiyero had started an all-out search for you, and won't stop until he finds you. He'll be in Munchkinland in three days, maybe less. When that time comes, you two have to be long gone. There way out is in the study; just follow the tunnels."

"Idina, you're scaring me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to trust me." Idina held out the cloth bundle, which Galinda took. "I have to go now. I still have business to attend to." She straightened up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Galinda called after her. Idina paused. "Show me your face."

"I'm sorry Galinda. I can't."

And she was gone. Galinda sighed, and the bundle suddenly moved. The blonde looked down, and moved part of the blanket aside. She gasped when she saw a pair of dark eyes gazing up at her. She looked back at where Idina had been, and then back down at the baby.

"Liir… why does your mother keep running away from us?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, take a look at my profile to check out my new challenge and new poll!**

Morrible stood at the window, watching as the sun started to rise over the hills. Her eyes narrowed. Still no sign of Elphaba. She should have known better than to trust the green witch. Now she would have to—

"Miss me?"

Morrible turned and saw Elphaba leaning in the doorway

"How did you—"

"I'm very stealthy."

"I didn't think you would actually come back."

"I know, but we still have unfinished business, don't we?"

"I suppose we do."

"Well then," Elphaba said as the energy formed around her fists, "how would you like to die?"

Morrible shook her head. "Oh, Elphaba. Still as naïve as ever."

Elphaba felt the floor shaking, and she took a step back. She watched as the green tile cracked and split as Morrible's army of undead rose, providing a large barrier between the green woman and her target.

"Too cowardly to face me yourself?" Elphaba shouted.

Morrible just smiled. "Consider it your final test."

* * *

Galinda sighed as she paced the room, rocking Liir in her arms. She had been trying for hours to try and get the baby to calm down, but he wouldn't stop crying. Galinda knew that he wanted his mother… well she wanted Elphaba too! Why couldn't she simply lie on the floor and throw a tantrum? Galinda knew why: as much fun as tantrums could be to throw, they were never really helpful and accomplished nothing. Idina had told her that she and Liir needed to be gone before Fiyero got to Munchkinland. Oz, would she never be safe? It seemed as though she was always running from someone who wanted to kill her.

_Now I know how Elphaba feels._

Liir suddenly stopped crying and started wriggling intensely in her arms. Galinda held him tighter, but he didn't stop.

"Liir, stop!" the blonde said, but he made frustrated noises, as if trying to go somewhere. Galinda walked into the entry hall, and the curtains on the front window were suddenly thrown open. The blonde took a step back, and then looked down at Liir. He was gazing up at her with big eyes. Galinda approached the window and looked outside. She gasped when she saw smoke rising into the air, and the fires.

_No, Idina said we had a few days before he got here!_

The blonde took a few steps back, paralyzed for a few seconds as her mind tried to work.

_The study._

She turned on her heel and started for the study, but made a sudden turn. She ran into Nessa's room and grabbed the music box off the vanity. She handed it to Liir, who clutched it in his tiny hands.

"Hold onto that tightly," she said before she ran into the study, closing the door behind them.

_All right, Idina said the way out was in here. Now… where is it?_

Galinda could hear screams outside. They didn't have much time. She needed to find the way out now… or Oz help her.

* * *

Elphaba watched as more fighters fell under her fists, but no matter how many she took down, they would just keep regenerating. They were, after all, already dead.

"Come face me, you cowardly bitch!" Elphaba shouted. She was suddenly dog piled by many of the fighters, and forced to the ground. She felt the darkness pulse once.

_No! I've given in too many times!_

A knife entered her side, and Elphaba writhed in pain. The darkness pulsed again, stronger this time.

_No!_

Several more stabs, one more powerful pulse, and Elphaba's head snapped up, her eyes going black. The aura surrounded her as she shot to her feet, throwing all the fighters back. Elphaba threw a punch, striking several fighters. Their bodies all went up in black flames, and this time, they didn't regenerate.

The smile left Morrible's face as she watched Elphaba plow through her army. It was at that moment that she realized she had been right; the power that Elphaba was drawing on wasn't evil; it was nothingness. Somehow, she had created a void where her heart had been, and that was more dangerous than if she had been drawing on evil.

Morrible suddenly realized that the room was clear, except for her and Elphaba. The green woman's back was slightly bent, and her arms hung down in front of her. She was breathing heavily and she slowly lifted her gaze to look at Morrible. She grinned.

"Just you and me," she growled as she started to approach. "No one else for you to hide behind."

"Yes, well done, Elphaba. But I'm afraid it's time for you to make a decision."

"No more games, Morrible. It's not going to work."

"This isn't a game, Elphaba. This is Miss Galinda's life we're talking about."

The green woman paused. "It's not going to work."

"I sent Fiyero out after you last night. He knows where she's hiding. I wouldn't be surprised if he was bringing her back right now, along with your son… if he allowed him to live."

Elphaba was mere inches from Morrible, her right fist cocked back and ready to punch. She was torn; the darkness told her to just ignore Morrible, that she was bluffing, but the last rational bit of her mind said that Morrible was telling the truth, and she had to get to Galinda… now.

Elphaba threw her fist forward, hitting the wall right by Morrible's head.

"If anything happens to Galinda, your death will be worse than what I had planned," she growled before she withdrew her fist from the wall. She turned to leave, but spun around quickly, landing one shot in Morrible's chest and leaving her gasping for air. She then took off running as the dark aura faded, and Morrible watched her go, holding her chest.

_What monster have I created?_

_

* * *

_

The blonde searched the study desperately, trying to find the way out. She couldn't find a trapdoor, and the walls didn't seem to be hiding any secret passageways.

"Oh, Liir, there isn't a way out!" she said. The boy in her arms looked at the bookcase up against the wall. The books all shook before they started flying off the shelves, hitting the walls and falling to the floor. Galinda put a hand up to protect her head and watched as the bookcase itself trembled before slowly sliding to the side. The blonde stared at Liir in disbelief and saw that he was laughing and clapping his hands. She shook her head, but knew she didn't have time to question what had happened. She knew that Fiyero had to be close, so she entered the dark tunnels and started making her way through, but as soon as she turned the first corner, she was plunged into darkness. Galinda put a hand up against the wall and continued on, feeling her way along. Soon enough though, the wall ended and Galinda realized she had reached a fork in the tunnels. She waved one hand out into the emptiness, trying to feel for another wall.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and the blonde felt her heart rate shoot up. She was so disoriented, and now she was going to get caught! A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, and she screamed, trying to pull away.

"Galinda, it's me!" she heard Idina say.

"H-how—"

"Doesn't matter. Come on."

Idina started to lead Galinda through the tunnels.

"How can you even see where you're going?" Galinda asked.

"I've been through these tunnels more than once."

Another thought struck the blonde. "You said we would have a few days before Fiyero came! How did he find us?"

"He followed me when I brought Liir."

The two continued in silence.

"Where do these tunnels lead?" Galinda asked.

"Different places."

"Like?"

"The palace, the fight club, the Rush Margins."

"The Rush Margins? But that's miles away!"

"These are extensive tunnels."

"Where are we going?"

"Train station."

"And from there?"

"Galinda, you need to stop being so curious and just trust me!"

"No, Elphaba, I won't!"

Idina stopped, looking down. "My name is Idina, I told you that."

"I know you're Elphaba under that hood! And I've let you drag me around, take me to all these places, and even give me Liir to watch over, but this time, I want answers! I want to know where we're going, and what's going on! I think I deserve to see your face!"

Idina grabbed the blonde and the tunnels suddenly disappeared. Galinda could hear the storm around them again, and they were suddenly out in the broad daylight. Galinda had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. She looked around.

"This isn't the train station," she said.

"I know. Change of plans."

"Where are we?"

Idina didn't reply, but led the way up stone steps, which led to a large castle. She opened the heavy wooden door and pushed Galinda in ahead of her.

"Kiamo Ko," Idina said as she closed the door behind them. Galinda looked up at the towering ceiling, and then turned back to Idina, but the hooded woman was gone.

_No more games, Elphaba. I'm not going to remain in the dark any longer._

_

* * *

_

"No one here, sir."

Fiyero growled angrily as his men emerged from the Thropp residence.

"She was here. I had every exit blocked off. How could she have escaped?" he muttered. He looked at the house and was filled with rage. "Burn it to the ground."

His officer nodded, and soon, flames consumed the house.

"That was a bad move on your part," he heard a voice say. He turned his horse and saw the hooded woman standing before him.

"So, we meet again. Where is she?" the scarecrow asked.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"I'll find her. Even if I have to burn down all of Oz."

"You know, when puppets get minds of their own, their masters become very unhappy. I wouldn't be surprised if Morrible was planning to put you out of commission very, very soon."

Fiyero was taken aback, but he didn't let it show. "She gave me this life. Why would she take it away?"

"Because you're acting on your own, not on her orders. She's already ordered your demise; don't be surprised when your men turn against you."

Fiyero charged her, but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the baffled captain behind, and filled with a new doubt.

* * *

As night fell over Oz, Galinda could see and smell the smoke coming from the various parts of Oz as Fiyero continued his vicious rampage. She sighed and turned back to Liir, who was asleep on the bed.

"He looks so peaceful."

Galinda looked up and saw Idina leaning in the doorway.

"Yes. He's a smart boy… just like his mother," Galinda said, fixing her sapphire eyes on Idina. "Idina… no more games. Please… let me see your face."

Idina looked down. "You're convinced that I'm Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"And nothing I say will deter you?"

"No."

Idina sighed. "If I show you my face… will that satisfy you?"

"Yes. I have to know… I have to know the truth."

"The truth can't always be what we want it to be. It can be brutal, and it can tear us apart."

"I don't care."

Idina sighed again before she straightened up and gripped the sides of her hood. Slowly, she lowered it, revealing her face and allowing her dark hair to fall down her shoulders.

And Galinda couldn't help but gasp.

**All right, moment of truth: who is Idina?**


	25. Chapter 25

**People have guessed that Idina is Elphaba, or that she's Nessa. Let's see who's right.**

Idina sighed again and gripped the sides of her hood. She lowered it slowly, letting her dark hair fall down onto her shoulders.

And Galinda couldn't help but gasp.

The same dark hair… the same sharp dark chocolate eyes… a face that wasn't as hawk-like as Galinda had remembered…

_And skin that was just as pale as Galinda's own._

The blonde felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. "You… you're not Elphaba."

"No. I'm sorry. This is what I tried to tell you," Idina said sadly.

"But… but you… you knew things only she knew… you said things only she said…"

"I used to fight under Elphaba. She was my mentor. She managed to get me out of the club before I got killed. When I found out she had been killed… I took her place watching over you."

Galinda just kept shaking her head. She couldn't take her gaze off of the woman standing in front of her.

"No… no, no, no…"

"Galinda, I'm sorry, but Elphaba really is… dead."

"No! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Galinda, but it's the truth. I'm not Elphaba. She took her own life after she killed Nessa. She isn't coming back."

Galinda grabbed her head and fell to her knees as her world came crashing down. Idina wasn't Elphaba… she kept saying that Elphaba really was dead, that she wasn't coming back. That meant that all this time… Galinda had been waiting for nothing.

She felt Idina's hands on her shoulders, but she jerked away. "Get away from me! This whole time, you lied to me! And I trusted you!"

"I never lied! You thought I was Elphaba, and I kept trying to tell you that I wasn't!"

"You should have let me see your face the first time we met!"

"If I had done that, would you have trusted me as easily as you did when you thought I was Elphaba?"

Galinda looked up at Idina, and knew that she was right. She trusted Elphaba with her life; she had thought Idina was Elphaba, and had immediately put her trust in her. However, Galinda was too angry and distraught to admit this.

"Galinda, I know this must be devastating, but you can't give up hope. We will get through this," Idina said. Galinda glared up at her.

"Hope? You don't want me to give up hope? Hope is what makes people weak! I see that now. I had hoped that Elphaba and I would get to be together, and look where it has gotten us!"

Idina grabbed Galinda's shoulders tightly.

"Hope is what makes us strong! It is what we fight with when all else is lost."

"Just leave me alone. Don't come back, Idina," the blonde said coldly. Idina nodded and released Galinda, standing up.

"I can see it's going to take you some time to accept the truth. I'll give you time to yourself."

Idina disappeared in her usual cloud of smoke, leaving the blonde to break down into tears by herself.

* * *

As Idina returned to Munchkinland, she found that the city had been ravaged. She made her way to what remained of the Thropp residence and saw a lone figure standing in front of the ruin.

"Well?"

"She knows," Idina replied, coming up beside the green witch and lowering her hood. Elphaba nodded.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were dead."

"Do you think she's convinced?"

Idina sighed. "I don't know, Elphaba. She's pretty broken up."

Elphaba nodded again and Idina looked at her.

"Elphaba… did you ever think you made a mistake doing this?" she asked.

The green woman kept her gaze down.

_She had had a taste of this new power… and it scared her. Elphaba sat on her bed as she thought about what to do. She could reject it, but that was becoming increasingly dangerous. Besides, this power seemed to be far more powerful than anything Morrible had. But, the feeling Elphaba experienced when she used it… she felt so… empty. As if a great void was trying to swallow her up._

_I can't lose what little I have of myself._

_She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket; a page she had ripped from the Grimmerie. And she started to read. As she did, she felt as though someone was trying to rip her heart from her chest. A hand flew to her chest, but she didn't stop reading the ancient language. She knew she could be killing herself, but that would hardly be a shame, would it?_

_Elphaba grunted in pain as a single stream of light came from her heart and hit the floor. Elphaba fell to her knees, panting, and found herself staring at a pair of black boots. She looked up and saw a cloaked woman standing over her._

"_Watch over Galinda. Make sure nothing happens to her. And as far as she's concerned… I took my own life."_

"If I did, it's a mistake I'll have to live with," Elphaba replied. She turned and started to walk away.

"Don't you think it's time to restore your heart?" Idina asked. Elphaba paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Look inside of me, Idina. There's no room for you."

There was the sudden sound of pounding hooves. Both girls looked up.

"Fiyero," Idina said. She looked at Elphaba. "You go. I'll take care of him."

The green woman didn't move, and Idina sensed a change had come over her. "Elphaba?"

"I'm going to kill this bastard once and for all."

"No! I can handle him; your focus is Morrible!"

Idina looked back at Elphaba. "You don't have much time left. Don't waste it on him."

Elphaba nodded before she fled. Idina pulled up her hood and turned back just as Fiyero stopped in front of her.

"You are alone. Have your men turned on you?" Idina asked.

"I have orders to bring you to Madame Morrible," the scarecrow growled. Idina could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"I see. This is business, then. Well, come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Morrible heard the palace doors open, and approaching footsteps. She turned her attention forward as Fiyero threw a hooded figure at her feet.

"I hope you're satisfied. This one didn't come quietly," Fiyero said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't expect her to. Now, let's see who's under the hood."

Fiyero grabbed her hood and pulled it back, revealing Idina's face. Morrible's eyes narrowed.

"She is not Elphaba Thropp," Morrible said. She looked at Idina closer.

_I can't sense any evil in her at all. She seems to be purely good… filled with light. How can this be? No heart is completely void of darkness._

Idina stirred and stood up, her gaze falling on Morrible.

"What are you?" Morrible asked.

"That's very rude. I am obviously a person," Idina replied.

"How can your heart be only goodness? How is it that no darkness can touch you?"

Idina shrugged. "I'm lucky, I guess."

Morrible stared at Idina. Elphaba had been filled with nothingness… and a void had taken over her heart. It suddenly clicked, and Morrible started laughing.

"I see. Our Elphaba is a clever girl, isn't she?" Morrible said. "She knew the darkness would eventually take over, and she wanted to preserve what little light she had left. That's what you are. You're the light from her heart, taken on a human form so that she could protect it from the darkness." Morrible looked at her, her eyes glistening. "You're not even a real person, are you?"

"I'm real enough to do this!" Idina shouted, throwing several knives at Morrible. However, they seemed to hit an invisible wall just before reaching Morrible, and fell to the ground. Idina took a step back.

"What happens when you are killed, hmm? Elphaba can't want you back that badly, or else she would have reunited with you by now."

"You can't kill me," Idina said.

"No, I can't. But I can infect you with darkness."

As the darkness came towards Idina, a white force field surrounded her, purifying the darkness.

"Have you forgotten? I am made of pure light. The darkness cannot touch me," Idina said. "You cannot win this fight."

"We will see… I'm sure Miss Elphaba will want you back sometime. And when she does, she'll know just where to find you."

* * *

Galinda wasn't sure how she was ever going to put herself back together. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. Idina was not Elphaba, and Elphaba was… Galinda couldn't even bring herself to think it. It was too horrible. The thought of her Elphaba really being gone terrified her, and found herself wishing that she had never seen Idina's real identity. Idina had tried to warn her; why hadn't she listened?

_Because I had to know. I had to know if Elphaba was still out there, watching over me… like she promised._

Galinda knew that even though the truth hurt, it was better for her to know than to keep pretending that Elphaba was still alive, and that they were going to finally be together.

_Because we're not. Elphaba and I are never going to be together… and all the hope in the world can't change that._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba could sense that something was wrong. Though Idina was outside of her body, Elphaba still had a connection with her, and she could tell that Idina was in danger. If Idina was in danger, then so was Elphaba's heart.

_Morrible._

Of course. She had Idina imprisoned, and Elphaba could feel Idina getting weaker.

_Morrible is trying to taint her with darkness! I can't let that happen!_

But now Elphaba was torn. Going back to the palace meant risking her life, and Idina purity. It also meant abandoning Galinda.

_But she thinks I'm dead. And that will keep her safe._

Yet a small part of Elphaba told her that this had to end, that she had to let Galinda know she was still alive.

_No! Not until I can get this… void under control. As long as it still runs my heart, she's in danger. There's no telling what I could do to her._

So, the decision seemed to be made for her. She had to go back to the Emerald City, and take on Morrible in a fight to reclaim the person she had lost.

_I may lose myself along the way, but it's better to die trying than to have never taken a stand at all._

**Well, it looks like Idina was Elphaba… in a sense. Tell me, what did you think about that?**


	26. Chapter 26

Idina knew that her force field would protect her from the darkness, but as Morrible's army of dead continued to attack, she also knew that she was running out of time. She was starting to weaken, but if she let down her defenses, she would be infected for sure.

_I can't let that happen. I was made to protect the light of Elphaba's heart. I can't compromise that._

Idina jumped back just as another fighter swung at her, but the edge of his knife caught her forearm. Idina grimaced in pain and put a hand to the wound.

_I have to be careful! If any if those cuts get too deep, I'll be more vulnerable to the darkness._

"Well, it looks like this may be the end of the road for you," Morrible said. "It'll just be easier to give into the darkness. Don't make things harder on yourself."

"I'll never surrender, so don't try using that method on me!" Idina shouted back. "I intend to protect the light in Elphaba's heart at any cost so that when the time comes-"

"That time will never come! She has no need for you anymore! Her heart has been taken over by a great void! There is nothing for you to return to!"

Idina looked down.

_That can't be true. I know you're still in there, Elphaba. You're just reluctant to take me back… you're afraid of what will happen to me._

"Her heart will be restored, and the darkness will be forced out," Idina said.

"You're so confident… too bad that won't help you survive, or change the truth."

The door was suddenly thrown off its hinges, and it flattened several fighters as it went by, missing Idina by inches. She turned to look, and saw that it was Elphaba, and the green woman did not look happy at all. Idina could see the dark aura around her and knew that she was giving herself up to the void.

Elphaba walked forward, moving in front of Idina. "Go," she said.

"Elphaba—"

"Just go!"

Idina looked unsure, but turned and started to leave.

Elphaba looked at Morrible. "It's time to end this once and for all."

"The void will consume you Elphaba. Killing me will not stop it."

"But it will make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

"Fine! If that's what you want!"

Morrible thrust both hands out, and a large stream of red energy came rushing towards Elphaba. The green woman retaliated by throwing her hands up, and a wall of dark energy stopped the red energy. The two fought for the upper hand, and soon, Elphaba fell onto one knee, trying to keep her energy from fading.

Suddenly, a strong beam of white energy was beside Elphaba's, helping to force Morrible back. Elphaba looked up and saw Idina standing beside her.

"I told you to go!" Elphaba said.

"You need to take me back, Elphaba!"

"No! Not until I get this power under control!"

"You can't fight darkness with nothingness, Elphaba! You need light! Take me back!"

"No!"

"You want Galinda to see you like this?"

"She thinks I'm dead!"

"She wants you back, and you want to go back to her! Don't lose everything that made you the woman she loves!"

"I've heard enough from you two!" Morrible said. She gave one powerful burst, forcing both the dark and light energy back. It came rocketing towards the two women, threatening to destroy them both. Idina shoved Elphaba aside, pushing her clear just as the energy swallowed her.

"Idina! NO!"

_Do you know what it's like when you're scared to see yourself? _

The energy faded away, revealing Idina's motionless body lying on the floor. Elphaba fell to her knees beside her, lifting her head gently.

"Idina…"

_Do you know what it's like when you wish you were someone else  
__Who didn't need your help to get by?_

Idina's eyes opened weakly, and she smiled at Elphaba. "It's time. You have to be strong… for Galinda and Liir."

Elphaba noticed that Idina's body was starting to disappear, turning into small bits and pieces of light that were floating slowly upwards.

"But what if I'm not? What if this… void really does destroy me?"

_Do you know what it's like to want to surrender? _

Idina shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll always be inside of you; I'll always be there to help you fight off the darkness."

Her smiling face was the last thing Elphaba saw before Idina disappeared.

_I don't want to feel like this tomorrow  
__I don't want to live like this today_

The light hung in the air before drifting down on Elphaba, covering the green woman like a gentle snow. Elphaba held a green hand out and watched the light fall into her palm. The light slowly faded beneath Elphaba's skin.

_Make me feel better, I want to feel better  
__Stay with me here now and never surrender_

Elphaba closed her eyes, feeling a wave of sadness come over her. Idina had proven that she was the embodiment of good; she had given up her physical form to save the green woman… and now she was gone. Elphaba got to her feet, turning to Morrible angrily.

_Never surrender _

"Oh dear. It seems you've lost your little red herring," Morrible taunted.

"She isn't lost; she's back where she belongs," Elphaba said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Yes, sucked right into that void, no doubt. What a pity."

"Shut up! I've heard enough from you, you old toad! It's time for you to die!"

Elphaba lunged at Morrible, throwing a punch with her right fist, which had light energy surrounding it. Morrible moved out of the way, but Elphaba threw a left uppercut, and that fist had dark energy around it. This one caught Morrible and she was thrown back. Elphaba paused and looked down at her hands. One light… one dark…

_Do you know what it's like when you're not who you want to be?_

"It seems you heart is divided between the two powers. You can't have both, Miss Elphaba; it will tear you apart," Morrible said, getting to her feet.

_Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy?_

Elphaba continued to look at her hands. Two powers… each with their own strengths and weaknesses. She thought of Galinda, and Liir.

_Who sees the things in me I can't hide?  
__Do you know what it's like to want to surrender?_

How would they see her if she chose the darkness? How well could she protect them if she chose the light?

_I don't want to feel like this tomorrow  
__I don't want to live like this today  
__Make me feel better, I want to feel better  
__Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_**It's up to me to choose which path to follow.**_

**A shorter chapter, I know, but there is a method to my madness: the path Elphaba chooses depends on your reviews. So, light, or darkness?**

**Song: "Never Surrender" by Skillet**


	27. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So, I know that I said your reviews would affect Elphaba's choice, and I thank all those who gave their input! However, I figured it wasn't really fair to just do one side of the story, so I've decided to do this instead: write two new stories. One will follow Elphaba after she chooses the light, and one will follow Elphaba after she chooses the darkness. This way, it's fair to everyone, and we see how each decision would have affected her. Thanks for all of your support, and I hope to see you all following the sequels!**


End file.
